Rory, Rose, Jess, and Jake New Version
by LiveWriteReadLove.Lit.Everlark
Summary: Rory is just your regular girl going through high school. Only she has a secret that nobody knows about... well besides her mom. Sometimes having a secret identity will bring you sadness... or it can bring so much joy. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: So here it is once again. I hope you all enjoy my story because I really liked writing it. I would just like to say that this story may seem like Hannah Montana but I never meant it to be like that. I use to read stories that with someone having a secret identity and I loved them so I wanted to write one for a Gilmore Girls story. So I hope those of you who read my story 2 years ago will like it again now. **

**I own nothing. No Gilmore Girls people… no songs… no ideas that may seem from Hannah Montana, I don't watch the show I did when it first came out but I stopped… I only ever liked her closet. Haha The only thing I own is the character Crystal. Ok enough of me talking here is the chapter. Enjoy!!**

Chapter One: First Day

**Rory's POV**

"Oh Rory it is time to get up sunshine!"

"Nooooooooooo!" I said rolling over and hiding underneath my pillow.

"Come on Rory you don't want to be late for you first day of junior year." Lorelai loudly said.

"Yes I really do mom." I said from under my pillow.

"Well if you don't get up I just might have to start singing 'Oops I did it again.'" She said with an evil grin.

"You wouldn't." I said peeking out from under my pillow.

"Oh I would. Oops I did it again, I played with your heart, I got lost in the game, Oh baby baby." She sang loudly.

"Okay Okay I'm up you can stop now." I said covering my ears while looking at my mom.

"What you don't like my voice." She said while putting her hand over her heart. "Because that would really hurt."

"We all know one person can sing in this house and that is me." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Hey you don't have to be so mean to you sweet caring mom. Just because you are Rose Maylie doesn't mean it gives you the right to be mean to me." She said pouting.

"I'm sorry mom. Your voice is beautiful. Now I know where I got mine from." I said dramatically while looking at my mom.

"You know it now get changed for school so we can go to Luke's for coffee." She said happily.

"Ok I will if you leave." I said gesturing to the door for her to leave.

"Fine you don't have to be so pushy I get it." She said leaving my room.

Once my mom had left I could my clothes for the day and ran to my bathroom. About 20 minutes later I was all ready for school. Ugh I didn't even want to think about having to go I hated it so much.

"Rory you ready?"

"Yeah mom I'm ready." I said walking to met my mom in the living room. She looked at me with a sad expression.

"Rory come on you have some way better clothes then that in your room. I mean you have so many hot outfits I bought you. Why don't you wear one of those? Or at least something not so baggy." She asked me.

I looked down at myself. I had on a baggy hoodie, a black t-shirt, some baggy jeans, and black converse. (A/N Outfit on profile) "Why should I, I'm a geek at school. Why should I dress to impress when nobody will care, or better yet they will just laugh at me and call me a wannabe and make fun of me even more then usual. I think I will pass on that mom." I said getting angry.

"I am just saying maybe you will get that hottie you are always talking about to finally notice you if you changed you clothes." She said smiling at me.

"Mom he will never notice me. If he noticed me only because I changed my clothes then he is just another jerk. You know him anyways we were best friends growing up so you can stop calling him a hottie, you can say his name." I said while walking to grab my messenger bag.

"Fine. But why do you not think Jess will ever like you. You two were so inseparable growing up. What ever happened?" She said looking at me with a sad smile.

"He made friends with the populars and joined a band. Then that band became famous, well not very famous but famous around here and Hartford. So he forgot about little Rory." I said looking at my feet.

"Rory rory rory you are Rose Maylie you are famous too. You could be popular if you wanted you would just have to tell people." She said trying to reason with me.

"I don't want people just to like me because I am Rose Maylie." I said never looking up from the ground.

"Okay well you will never agree or listen to me so let's get going to Luke's already. I need coffee and food!" She said running towards the door.

"I don't think you need more coffee you have probably already had 3 cups. But yeah let's go." I said following my mom.

"You know me too well. Let's go my little sunshine." She said with a huge smile. I laughed and followed her out the door.

Once we left the house it didn't take long at all to get to Luke's. Especially at my mom's high speed walking to get her coffee. We entered Luke's and walked up to the counter and sat down. Luke came out of the storage room right when we were seated.

"What can I get for you?" Luke asked quickly.

"How about some chocolate chip pancakes, sausage, bacon, hash browns, a three cheese omelet, and lots of coffee." Lorelai replied with a smile.

"Yeah that sounds really good. I will have the same. No sausage though." I said looking at Luke who was staring at us.

"I don't know how you can eat that much but okay coming right up." Luke said giving us some coffee then leaving to give Caesar our order.

"So who are you looking for?" Lorelai asked while noticing me looking around the diner.

"Nobody." I said quickly looking at my coffee.

"Nice try I know you are looking for Jess. The lead singer/guitarist in the band 'Autobiography of Jake Dawkins' who just happens to live upstairs. Weren't we just discussing him at home… I believe we were." Lorelai said with a small grin while sipping her coffee.

"Hush you." I said looking at her with a glare.

"Here are your deaths on a plate and more death in a cup." Luke said with a frown.

"Is that anyway to treat your favorite customers?" Lorelai asked with a look of horror on her face.

"Just eat before I take it from you." Luke same while leaving us with our food.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Lorelai said with a look of hurt.

"Just hush and eat mom." I said while digging into my food.

Right as I was about done with my food I heard some motion where the stairs are. Looking up I noticed the curtain moving. I didn't look though thinking I was just imaging things.

"Oh look who it is finally decided to show your face." Luke said, "You were suppose to help me this morning Jess."

"You know you can't hide from him Rory." Lorelai whispered.

"I can try." I said

"Sorry Luke I just thought that if I came down here early there would just be lots of girls asking for a picture or autograph which would make you mad." Jess said with a cocky grin.

"Yeah sure just fill peoples coffee before you leave at least." Luke said while walking past Jess.

"Sure thing." Jess said grabbing the coffee pot.

"Well I better get going to school now." I said thinking if I moved quickly I could avoid Jess.

"Okay hun, have a great day." Lorelai said with a smile. She knew why I was leaving so suddenly.

"I will try but no promises." I said to her then gave her a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed my bag and stood up.

"Okay bye hun." She said turning back to her coffee.

"Bye mom, Bye Luke thanks for breakfast it was great." I said quickly as I headed to the door.

"Rory wait why don't you wait for Jess and he will walk with you. You can make sure he actually goes." Luke said coming from the kitchen.

"Ummmmmm…. Well." I said trying to think of something to say to get me out of this.

"I think Rory has to meet Lane and Paris this morning so she should probably get going." Lorelai said looking at Luke.

"Yeah I do I better get going." I said turning to the door and opening it right when I was exiting I heard Jess.

"Well I am heading to school now Luke." I ran as fast as I could when I heard him speak so I didn't have to walk with him.

I got to school in no time. I wish I didn't run though I am a little tired. I walked towards my locker and started putting my books away. As I finished putting what I didn't need for my first classes I heard someone approach me.

"Hey Rory!" I turned to see Lane behind me. Paris was next to her smiling at me.

"Hey Lane, hwy Paris. How are you guys?" I asked while smiling at them.

"Pretty good. What's your schedule?" Paris asked me as she pulled hers out.

"Yeah I want to know too." Lane said with a smiling as she got her schedule from her bag.

"Oh yeah just hold on a second and I'll get mine." I said searching through my bag to find my schedule. "Okay so I have Science, History, Math, Lunch, English, Free Period, and then PE."

"Oh so we have History, English, PE, and Lunch together. My schedule is Math, History, Science, Lunch, English, Band, and then PE." Lane said happily.

"Well I my schedule is History, Science, Math, Lunch, English, Free Period, and PE. So I have English, PE, and Lunch with both of you. Then I have Math and Free Period with Rory." Paris said while looking at her schedule.

"Sweet I only have deal with one class without you guys. I just may be able to live through this year." I said happily while looking at Paris and Lane.

"Well that's good. Do you know how…" Lane started saying before she was cut off by girls squealing down the hall. I looked to see what was going on. My eyes landed on a certain spiky brown haired boy and I knew just why they were.

"Well look who has arrived." Paris said from beside me.

"I wish he would notice me then he could see how great of a drummer I am and I could replace their drummer." Lane ranted

"Lane we get it!" I yelled before she could even continue her rant. I knew it wouldn't stop.

"Well someone seems a little feisty this morning." Paris said while looking at me.

"Yeah Rory what's the matter?" Lane asked sounding a little worried.

"Nothing is wrong. I'll see you guys later. I'm going to class." I said as I closed my locker then heading down the hall towards my class. I didn't look up as I walked I just focused on getting to class without many people seeing me. I guess I should have paid a little more attention because I ran into someone, which made me drop my books I had in hand. I noticed I also made the unknown person dropped their books. "Sorry. I am really sorry." I said as I picked up my books and the other person's. I looked up to see who I ran into and found that it was Jess. "Here are your books. Sorry again." I said as I ran down the hall to my class.

I ran as fast as I could to class not wanting to embarrass myself anymore then I already had. I finally reached my science room and I went start for a seat in the back. Once I sat down I took out a book to read since I had awhile before the class started. I still can't believe I ran into Jess. Can I be anymore of a klutz? Why did it seem like everything was revolving around him today? I hope it is not like that all day. I looked up to see more the last few people enter it seemed just as I was about to look away I noticed Jess enter. I quickly hid behind my book and started reading. I noticed he had taken a sit far to the left from me which made me relax a little. I noticed the teacher enter so I put my book down.

"Good morning class I'm Mr. Jolly and welcome back. This year we will be doing almost everything in partners. So today I will give you your partners then give you some handouts on what the class will include. After that you are free to talk all you want." Once Mr. Jolly was finished he went to his desk and started naming partners. I was nervous since I didn't have Lane or Paris with me. I hope I wasn't stuck with one of the populars who will do nothing but make fun of me and have me do all the work. "Rory Gilmore your partner is Jess Mariano." He didn't just say that did he. I am so doomed. I noticed Jess raise his hand. "Jess?" Mr. Jolly asked.

"Which one is Rory?" Jess asked as everyone else in the class started laughing. Yeah they find it so hilarious that the school geek is paired with one of the most popular guys.

"Rory please raise your hand." Mr. Jolly said while looking towards me. I raised my hand so Jess could notice who I was. We grew up with each other did he really not remember. I noticed that Jess had seen who I was so I lowered my hand back to my desk. "Okay now that everyone has a hand out just stay put for a couple more minutes while I give you your handouts." Mr. Jolly said as he walked around. "Well will discuss these more later but since it is the first day I won't make you do as much. So you may talk now. Please keep it down though." Mr. Jolly said as he sat at his desk.

I decided I might as well do some reading. I picked my book back up and began reading again. I got so into my book that I didn't even notice someone approach me. I finally looked up when I heard someone clear their throat. As I put down my book and looked up to find Jess in front of me.

"You're Rory?" Jess said while looking at me.

"Yep that's me." I said while picking back up my book.

"So you were the one who ran into me this morning right?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"Yeah sorry about that again." I said looking at him from over my book blushing a little.

"It's okay. So why have I never seen you around school or town?" He asked looking at me seeming a little confused. I was going to answer him but was interrupted by Lindsey and Dean approaching up. Who just happen to be two of Jess's friends, so they were popular and hated me.

"Jess why are you talking to that geek?" Lindsey asked while looking at me with disgust.

"Yeah she's like the most unpopular girl in school. Why would you want to talk to her?" Dean said with the dame look as his girlfriend.

"Well guys she is my partner in science for the rest of the year so I will have to talk to her at some point." Jess said while looking at his friends. So he was just talking to me because we were partners that was a great confidence booster. Jess was going to continue but was cut off by the bell. I jumped room from my chair got my things and left in a flash. I left him to say whatever else he wanted to his so-called friends. I slowed my speed once I was far enough away from the classroom. As I was walking to up to my locker I heard someone yelling at me. I looked to see Jess looking around. He then spotted me.

"Hey Rory wait up." He said running towards me as I started opening my locker. "Gosh you are fast." Jess said as he reached me at my locker.

"Jess you don't have to talk to me we aren't in science anymore. You can go talk to your friends I know that is what you want to do." I said as I shut my locker and walked past him.

"Rory you don't get it I want to talk to you." When he said this I turned around.

"You do?" I asked with a questioning look.

"Yeah I was going to tell my friends that I could talk to anyone I wanted but the bell rang so I didn't get the chance. Anyways you're the only girl I've talked to that hasn't flirted with me or tried to get my autograph. I feel like you would be a great person to talk to, I feel like I know you somehow." He said with a smile while looking at me. I almost laughed at the last comment since we did know each other in fact we were best friends. He wouldn't remember that though and I wasn't going to tell him.

"Well that's good but I should be heading to class." I said turning to leave but Jess walked in front of me blocking me from leaving.

"What class do you have next?" He asked as he stood in front of me.

"History with Mrs. Martin." I said as I glanced at my schedule.

"Really so do I, let me see your schedule." I gave him my schedule and saw him comparing it to his own. "Okay this is freaky we have the same schedule." He said looking up at me.

"Seriously? Let me see." I said grabbing the schedules from his hand. "Oh my gosh you are right." I said looking at him when I noticed the clock. " Oh no Jess we are going to be late." I just about yelled.

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we." He said and grabbed my hand and started running down the hall towards class. I felt a shock when he grabbed my hand and couldn't help but blush.

We arrived at class in no time. We were far from late with how we ran down the hall. I saw Lane in the back and she pointed for me to sit in a seat that was next to her. I sadly let go of Jess's hand and headed towards the desk. I noticed Jess was following behind me. I didn't get why he was since there wasn't a seat close that was empty. The only empty chair was towards the front, which is not where Jess was headed. I sat down in my seat and noticed that Jess was standing by the girl on the other side of me.

"Hey I was wondering if you would mind moving to the seat in front for me?" Jess asked putting on a smile for her.

"Sure, anything for you Jess." The girl said with a wink then she headed towards the seat in front of the room.

Jess sat in the desk next and looked over at me. I gave him a confused look and he just smirked and looked towards the front of the room.

"Rory what was that about? I mean Jess was holing your hand." Lane whispered to me.

"I will tell you later Lane I promise." I said looking at her and she just nodded agreeing with me. The day continued like any other first day would. The teachers gave us handouts and went over the rules. They didn't do much more then that. I was so happy I had Lane or Paris or both in most of my classes, it was a little strange to see Jess in all of them though. When fourth period finally ended I started walking towards my locker thinking about what to do during my free period. Paris said she was going to go walk around for a little while and that she would see me soon, because she knew where I was likely to go. I was putting away my books into my locker when all of a sudden someone slammed it shut. The person grabbed my shoulder, turned me around and slammed me into my locker. I looked up to see who it was and I saw Crystal, aka the most popular girl in school, who is friends with Jess and thinks they belong together.

"Let's get this straight Rory. Stay away from Jess. He would never be with you when he could have me. So stay away from my man." Crystal said with a glare. Then she pushed me once more to my locker and turned to walk away from me.

"You don't own him." I said just above a whisper.

"What did you say?" Crystal said as she turned to look at me.

"I said you don't own him." I answered with more confidence in my voice looking start at her.

"How dare you talk to me that way." Crystal said walking towards me again. "Don't ever talk to me like that again geek if you know what is good for you." She slapped me across the face after she spoke. I dropped my book and notebooks that I was holding and held onto my face where she slapped me. I looked up at Crystal with tears in my eyes begging them no to fall. "Once again I will say stay away from Jess he is mine. If you go near him again I can promise that what happened to you today will get worse." She whispered into my ear then turned and walked away leaving me on the floor.

Once Crystal was out of my sight I started to go grab my book and notebooks that I had dropped. When I had all my things I suddenly burst into tears. I don't know how long I was exactly crying for but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I pulled away quickly thinking that it was Crystal. I opened my eyes and saw Jess looking at me with worry. I quickly got up and turned to walk away. Jess wouldn't let me though he rushed in front of me and grabbed my shoulder. I flinched because I could only think of what Crystal did. Jess noticed and took his hand away.

"Rory what's wrong." He said with concern. When I didn't answer or look at him he lifted my shin up so I was looking at him. When he did this he saw a red mark on the left side of my face. "Rory what happened to you?"

"Nothing, I have to go." I said turning to leave but Jess stopped me once again.

" No. You are not leaving until you tell me what's wrong and what happened." He said raising his voice a little.

"Jess if she sees me talking to you right now it will be worse. I wish I could but I can't." I yelled tears building in my eyes again.

"She? Who did this to you Rory, please just tell me." He said in a softer more concerned voice.

"It doesn't matter I have to go." I said quickly and ran off. I headed toward the library knowing that Paris would be looking for me there. I sure enough found Paris sitting in a chair reading. I hurried over to Paris and sat down next to her. I was glad no one else seemed to be in the library but us. Paris noticed someone sit by her and looked up from her book. She must have noticed the red mark on my face and my tears because she let out a gasp.

"What happened to you Rory?" She said with worry in her voice as she moved closer to me.

"When I was at my locker Crystal came over and told me to stay away from Jess. I told her she didn't own him and she got mad and slapped me. Then said to never go near Jess again or it would get worse. Once she left I broke down crying and Jess found me. He seemed so worried and wanted to know what happened and who did this to me but I ran away from him because I was so scared that Crystal was watching. Then I ran here and found you." I told Paris while a couple tears fell down my face.

"Well don't worry Lane and I will protect you. I do have a question for you though. Why do you care so much if you don't get to hang with Jess?" Paris said while looking at me.

"I will tell you but you can't tell anyone. Promise?" I said looking at Paris.

"I promise." She answered

"Okay well I have had a crush on Jess since the first day I saw him. Which was when we met at age 7. We use to be great friends when he started living with Luke. Then he became popular and join a band and he forgot about me. I am always at the diner and he never notices. He didn't even know who I was in science when he was told he was my partner. I am too much of a geek for anything to ever happen. I said while I stared at the ground.

"I knew it!" Paris half whispered half shouted.

"Paris quiet and what do you mean you knew?" I asked looking at her with a confused expression.

"Rory I know you too well, I can read you like a book. Anyways we should be going. It's almost time for PE and I heard we are actually going to be doing something. I am not looking forward to it whatever it is." She said laughing while getting up. I got up and followed her.

The bell rang right when Paris and I exited the gym. We started to head towards the gym. Once instead we walked over to the bleachers and sat down towards the bottom. After a few minutes of doing nothing Lane came through the gym doors and ran towards us smiling. Once she saw me though her smile disappeared. She asked what had happened and I told her the whole story making sure that no one else overheard me. I even told her about me liking Jess and being friends with him when I was younger. As soon as I finished I could feel someone staring at me. I turned around and found that Crystal was staring at me. I looked away quickly and decided to focus on the students that were entering the gym. In the middle of the group that just entered I saw Jess, I panicked and looked away hoping that he didn't see me. It was too late though he had noticed me and started coming towards me. Lucky for me though the teacher entered and started to speak. I sighed with relief and knew I was safe for now. I listened to the teacher explain the rules quickly before he told us to grab the gym clothes that were provided. The clothes were on a table outside of both the locker rooms and had different sizes for everyone. Once I heard this I got up quickly and hurried down the couple bleacher stairs only to floor on the last one. Jess, Lane, and Paris all ran up to me.

"Are you alright Rory?" Jess questioned.

"Yeah I am fine I just went too quickly down the stairs. Come on Lane, Paris let's go get out clothes and get ready." I said getting up and waling away with Paris and Lane close behind me.

It wasn't long before everyone had gotten his or her gym cloths and went to the locker room to change. I hated the gym clothes the outfit was really short shorts and a red tank top. I don't get why our outfit had to be revealing like this. Once I was dressed I walked out of the locker room with Paris and Lane. We talked quietly as we exited. I was jealous of the guy's outfit they had a t-shirt and basketball shorts. (Gym out's on profile). As I was looking around I notice Jess was looking around too. He saw me and was going to come over when the teacher started talking.

"Okay everyone we will be doing stations today in partners. They will be boy girl partners, but I will choose them for you." Mr. Knight said. I could only hope I wasn't with Jess again even if I wanted to be. With Crystal in this class it couldn't end well. "Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano." I looked at the teacher in shock. Why must this happen to me? I felt someone staring at me and turned to see Crystal glaring at me. "Alright everyone head to a station." Mr. Knight said.

I looked to see everyone walking away. I noticed Jess was already at out station and was staring at me. I started to walk over to him when Crystal appeared in front of me. She leaned down and whispered in my ear then pushed me as she passed me. I continued walking towards Jess and finally arrived. I looked up to see Jess staring at me.

"You okay Rory I saw what Crystal did. What did she whisper to you and why did she push you?" He asked as we started to do sit-ups.

"It's nothing to worry about." I answered quickly while still doing my sit-ups. Jess stopped next to me and I knew it must have clicked to him.

"She was the one who hit you earlier didn't she?" He said looking over at me. I stopped doing my sit-ups and turned to look at him.

"Yes but you can't say anything." I said with a pleading look.

"Why did she hit you?" I looked away from him as he said this. "Rory please tell me."

"She told me to stay away from you and that you were hers." I said looking at the mat we were on.

"Rory don't listen to her she does not own me. No one owns me. You can talk to me anytime. You better keep talking to me because you are great to talk to. Anyways I am not hers and I never will be." Jess said looking at me with a small smile. I just looked at him gave a small smile and nodded.

The time flew by in gym and soon it was over. The first day of school was over and I was so happy for it to be. It certainly had its ups and downs. As I left gym class with Lane and Paris I saw Jess leaning by the door. He gave me a smile and waved. I smiled and waved back as I walked to my locker. I wonder who he was waiting for?

**Jess's POV**

I stood outside gym class waiting for a certain someone to exit. Today was a good way to start off the year for the most part. I was so glad to have Rory in all my classes. She seems like such a great girl. I can't help but feel like I already know her, her name sounds so familiar too. Everyone may think she is a geek but I think she is a geek and don't care what others think right now. All day people had been asking why I was talking to her that she has no fashion sense and is so strange for always reading. I didn't care though. Yes she may hide behind her clothes but that didn't matter to me. I don't find her strange for reading either because I like reading I always have a book. I don't get why people don't find me strange since they see me reading all the time too. I was broken from my thoughts when someone appeared in front of me.

"Hey Jess." Crystal said with a wink.

"Crystal stay away from Rory. You had no right to it her. I am not yours so stop thinking it because it is never going to happen. If you don't like me talking to Rory I couldn't really care less because it won't stop me. We may be friends Crystal but that does not mean you can tell me what to do." I firmly said to Crystal. She looked at me with a shocked expression. I started to walk away from her because I had nothing more to say.

"You will come to your senses sometime Jess. You will realize that Rory is nothing and you will come back to me." I laughed as I heard Crystal yell this to me. I keep walking down the hall hoping that Rory was still here so I could ask her a question. I noticed her at her locker and walked up to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she jumped. I chuckled as she turned around to face me.

"Gosh Jess you scared me. Warn me next time you are coming." She said looking at me.

"Okay next time I will make sure you know I am here by shouting at you." I ask with a smirk.

"Haha no an simple Hello would be fine." She replied back simply.

"Fine if we have to be so boring." I said. It was just then that I noticed that lane and Paris were next to Rory staring at us. "So I actually had a question for you three. I wanted to know if you would like to come see my band on Friday."

"I am all for it." Lane shouted with a smile.

"I have nothing better to do so sure I will come." Paris said with a shrug.

"What about you Rory? You can't miss it. We're performing with Rose Maylie. It's going to be a great show." I said looking at Rory who looked like she was thinking very hard. I wonder what was going through her mind right now.

**Rory's POV**

Oh gosh what am I suppose to say I can't go to the concert. I mean I am in the concert. I am not ready to tell them yet. Oh no what do I do. Okay I have to say something soon because Jess is staring at me looking confused. He is cute when he looks confused. Okay stop brain back to answering.

"Sorry I can't I promised my mom we would do something together." I said nervously hoping they would accept my lie.

"Come on you are going to miss a great performance. You can hang with your mom another night can't you?" Jess said with a hopeful look on his face.

"I'm sorry Jess I really can't maybe another time. I gotta go, see you guys tomorrow." I said as I started walking towards the doors to leave.

"Bye!" Lane and Paris yelled in sync.

"Bye Rory." Jess yelled at me. I couldn't help but hear a little disappointment in his voice. I felt so bad lying to him but I wasn't ready to tell them that I was Rose Maylie.

I got home quickly since Stars Hollow is so small and it doesn't take that much time to get anywhere. Once I was home I headed to my room and laid on my bed. I was so happy to be home. As I was laying on my bed so many thoughts were running through my head. I knew where I had to go to relax. I walked over to my closet and opened it up. I pushed aside my clothes, which were all baggy and boring. When I pushed them aside there was a door behind it. I opened the door and entered my secret room. I loved it in here it was my place to relax. One part of the room had all my nice looking clothes, I sure had a lot of them. There was another part that I had with huge bookcases filled with books. There was then a part with a piano and guitar where I played my music. The last final part of the room had chairs, a couch, beanbags, and lots of pillows and blankets. This room was my favorite and no one knew about it, well besides my mom. It was where I cam to relax and calm down. Which is just what I needed after my first day of school. I headed for my beanbag and laid down on it while I shut my eyes and let my thoughts float away.

**A/n So there is my first chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I changed stuff and added new. I totally changed the Hannah Montana closet thing too. I liked the idea of a secret hidden room better. Lol Well I hope you all liked it. Please Review! I hope to have the second chapter up soonish. I will try my hardest to get it out by the end of the week. Thanks again for reading. Oh and sorry for any errors in the story I missed. **


	2. Chapter 2: Friday Before the Performance

**Disclaimer: Thanks everyone who reviewed or put my story or me on their alerts. And for those who added my story to their favorites. Anyway here is the second chapter it is similar to the one I wrote before. I have added and changed some stuff though. Hope you all like it!**

**I own nothing. No Gilmore Girls… no songs… no people. I only own Crystal. YAY for me!**

Chapter Two: Friday Before the Performances

**Rory's POV**

It was finally Friday and I was so happy that the first week of school was over. The week was surprisingly good. Crystal didn't do anything when she saw Jess around me. Of course she would glare at me but she never approached me… this made me a little confused I don't know what made her change her mind, I am sure not complaining though. It has been great hanging out with Jess again even though he still doesn't remember that we use to be best friends. We were growing close again which I was happy about. He was always hanging with Paris, Lane and I, which his friends weren't too happy about. The last bell rang and I rushed to the locker room to change out of my gym clothes. I waited for Paris and Lane then we all headed out of the locker room. Once we were out of the locker room I saw that Jess was waiting for us. I smiled at him and we all headed to our lockers.

"So you still can't come tonight?" Jess asked me as I opened my locker.

"I am so sorry but my mom is so excited for tonight. She has made so many plans for it and I can't tell her no. I am so so so sorry I will come next time though. I promise." I said looking at Jess.

"Pinky promise." He said with a little pout, holding his pinky out for me.

"Pinky promise." I said linking my pinky with his.

"Good." Jess said with a smile. I saw Paris and Lane behind him smiling at me and trying not to start laughing at us. I blushed a little and turned towards my locker.

"So you two still coming?" Jess asked to Paris and Lane. I turned around again to see they were now calm.

"I am for sure." Lane said with a huge smile.

"Yeah I am still coming." Paris said while nodding her head.

"Well good I got two friends there then. Since I am being dissed by another one." Jess said turning to me while him put his arms over Paris and Lane's shoulders. They laughed at his action.

"I said I was sorry already gosh you don't have to be so mean to me." I said with a sad look. Jess walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I blushed at this and Lane and Paris laughed.

"I'm only kidding Rory. It's fine you can't come." Jess said with a big smile.

"Good. I have to ask though you said at least two of your friends are coming, none of your other friends from school are coming?" I asked looking at Jess.

"Well some are but they aren't great friends like you all are. They like me because I am popular and in a band. You guys like me for me so you are more of a friend then them." Jess said looking back at me.

"Awww that's so sweet. Jess likes us guys he really does." I said while looking at Paris and Lane who laughed once again then awed.

"Yeah I know I am so sweet now let's get out of here girls." Jess said while grabbing his bag. I turned and grabbed my bag. Once we started walking Jess put his arm around my shoulders again.

"Well we are going to get ready for tonight. See you later tonight Jess. We will see you soon Rory." Lane said smiling and waving.

"Bye Rory, Bye Jess." Paris shouted quickly as Lane pulled her away.

"Then there were two." Jess said dramatically. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Well I have to be headed home soon too so don't get too excited." I said looking at Jess.

"I don't want you to leave." He said tightening his grip around my shoulders.

"I will see you soon Jess you have to get ready for your performance anyways."

"Fine." He said while letting his arm drop from my shoulder when we arrived at Luke's.

"Have fun tonight. Sing your heart out." I said to Jess with a smile.

"That I will do. You have fun with your mom." Jess said with a smile.

"I will. Bye Jess." I said turning to leave when he stopped me. Jess pulled me into a hug, which I returned. He pulled away and smiled.

"Bye Rory." He said walking into Luke's.

As I walked home I had a huge smile on my face. I couldn't get Jess out of my head… well that was normal but he hugged me and I was so happy about that. As I entered my house I headed start to my room knowing I had to get ready for my performance. I went over to my closet and entered my secret room. Once inside I realized I had no clue what to wear. I started going through my clothes and throwing them around my room. I didn't know how long I had been doing this but pretty so I heard a door shut. I knew my mom had arrived home, I sighed with relief.

"Rory I'm home!" Lorelai yelled. "Rory! Daughter of mine who I love so much! Where are you?"

"Mom I'm in my room. I need your help please!" I yelled back to her.

"Coming!" She said in a high pitch voice. "Wow! Did a tornado go through here?" Lorelai said as she entered.

"Mom I have a performance tonight and I have no clue what to wear." I said looking at her.

"I totally forgot. Why are you so worried though? You have performed many times." She said while looking at me confused.

"Well tonight I am not just performing alone. Remember I promised to perform before another band?" I said

"Yeah that sounds familiar. I can't remember who they are though. Hmmmmm… Oh yeah! It's 'The Autobiography of Jack Dawkins." Lorelai replied happily. After a couple seconds she gasped. "You are going to be performing and so is Jess's band! How did I not remember this!" She shouted while looking at me.

"Well Jess and I have started to become close again so it isn't that horrible anymore."

"Well that is a good thing. I am glad you guys are starting to hang out again." Lorelai replied with a smile.

"Yeah after all the drama that happen on the first day of school it is good to just hang out with my friends." I said while turning to look at my clothes again.

"Speaking of friends when are you going to tell them your secret?" Lorelai asked.

"I was thinking about telling Lane and Paris today and if not today soon. Jess I don't know yet… we have just started talking again and he doesn't really remember we were friends before. I am going to wait a little longer to tell him." I said while looking at my mom.

"Sounds like a good plan hun." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Good. Now can you help me pick out an outfit for tonight?" I said with a hopeful look.

"Of course that is what I am here for." Lorelai said with a laugh. She walked over and looked through my clothes. After looking for a while she came out with two outfits. "Okay hun pick one."

"I think I will go with this one." I said pointing to the outfit on the right. The outfit was made up of a pair of skinny jeans, a purple halter-top, a jean jacket, white ballet shoes, and a white mask while a butterfly on the side of it. I went to my jewelry and picked out a butterfly necklace to go with the mask and a pair of silver hoop earrings. (Outfit on profile) I set them next to my outfit and looked over at my mom.

"I like that outfit too. Nice choice on the jewelry too." Lorelai said with a huge smile. "My daughter does know fashion."

"Thanks mom now let me get ready." I said sticking my tough out to her.

"Okay once again I leave you." She said leaving my room to go get ready also.

I went to my bathroom to take a shower before getting ready. Once I was done with my shower I got dressed and dried my hair. I then put on some purple eye shadow, mascara, and a little lip-gloss. Once I was finished I left with my mask in my hand.

"Mom are you ready!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Yes hold your horses hun." Lorelai said walking down the stairs. I look and saw my mom with a blonde wig, a black skirt, a white striped shirt with a flower on it, purple heels, and a light purple mask in her hand. (Outfit on profile) My mom didn't find it fair that I got to wear a mask so she now wears one with a wig.

"Looking good mom." I said

"Well I couldn't let you be the only on looking good now could I. Anyways let's get going." She said running towards the door.

We left our house and headed towards the club where I would be performing. It was a local club named 'Cloud 9' I perform there a lot. Or should I say Rose performs there a lot. When we got to Cloud 9 we put on our masks and entered through the back. We then headed towards the dressing room I always used.

"Hey mom I am going to go over everything to make sure I am ready to perform." I said while taking off my mask and sitting on the couch with my guitar and songs I would perform.

"Okay hun. I will be right over here if you need me." Lorelai said while sitting in the corner chair with a magazine.

**Jess's POV**

I was so excited about performing tonight. Not only am I performing but I get to see Rose perform too. She seemed like an awesome girl. I got up from my seat and turned towards my band mates.

"Hey guys I am going to go see Rose."

"Do you have to meet everyone that performs the same night as us?" Joe the drummer said. I turned around and faced him.

"Shut up Joe I am being polite which is more then I can say about you two. Don't even think about laughing either Adam." I said while turning towards Adam who plays the bass guitar. "Anyways don't be making fun of me you guys would be nowhere without me." I said with a smile and small laugh as I left them to go see Rose. I approached the door, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

**Rory's POV**

I was practicing my last song when I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it mom." I said walking towards the door. Once I opened the door I saw Jess. I then remembered I didn't have my mask on so I quickly lowered my head hoping he didn't see my face.

"Hi, you're Rose right?" I nodded my head at his question while trying to think of how I was going to make sure he didn't find out who I was. "I'm Jess but you probably knew that." He said with a small laugh. I nodded again letting out a forced laugh. "Is there something interesting on the floor?"

"Oh sorry, I'm just really nervous about performing I guess." I said while keeping my head down.

"Well don't be I am sure you will do great." Jess said as he tried to tilt my head up I turned away quickly though seeing his hand coming.

"Ummmm I should probably go get ready. Good luck tonight." I said now talking with my back facing him.

"Yeah… Okay... Good luck to you too. I guess I will just see you later." Jess said sounding confused.

"Yeah maybe." Like when I have my mask on I thought.

"Okay well Bye." Jess said walking away confused.

"Bye." I said while quickly closing the door, I leaned my back against it and signed deeply. Jess probably thinks I am crazy now. Why did this have to happen to me? I heard my mom yelling at me so I looked up at her.

"Who was at the door?" She asked looking confused.

"It was Jess." I said while still looking at her. She noticed I didn't have my mask on and gasped.

"Did he notice who you were?" She questioned me.

"No because I looked at the floor the whole time. He tried to make me look up but I turned so my back faced him. He probably thinks I am a freak now." I said while walking towards the couch. Lorelai got up from her sit and joined me.

"Oh I'm sorry hun. I doubt he thinks you're a freak. You are happy he didn't notice you right?" She asked while getting me to look at her.

"Yeah I wasn't ready to tell him yet." I said quietly.

There was another knock on the door. I put my mask on quickly while Lorelai walked to the door. She opened the door someone told her that Rose was on in 5 minutes they left quickly after that.

"You going to be okay?" Lorelai asked with a little worry on her face.

"Yeah I will be fine once I get out there." I said with a small smile. "Thanks mom." I said giving her a hug.

I walked towards the bathroom to make sure I was looking ready. Once I was all done I left the bathroom and exited my dressing room to go towards the stage. When I arrived there I saw Jess, I finally got to get a good look at him. He was looking very nice in his jeans, grey button up top and grey converse. (Outfit on profile) He was talking to two guys, I knew they were the rest of his band. I noticed then that Jess turned around and looked at me. We both did nothing but stare at each other. I broke our gaze though when I heard the club owner start to talk.

"Welcome to Cloud 9 everyone! I hope you all are enjoying yourselves tonight. We have two great acts tonight." The crowd cheered at his statement. "Well here is out first performing. It is my pleasure to introduce Rose Maylie!" he yelled walking off the stage.

I looked at Jess on more time, took a deep breath and headed out onto the stage.

**To be continued….**

**A/N Yeah so this chapter was longer then when I first posted it so YAY. The performances will be next chapter don't worry. The chapter is super long though so I didn't have it with this one. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Performances!

**Disclaimer: Ok so here is chapter 3! I wanted to have this up earlier but my classes had me very busy this week. I am posting it now though and am hoping to get the next chapter up soon too. Maybe I can write a couple then just post them after a few days. Hmmmmm that may be a good idea. Anyways here is the next chapter Hope you all enjoy.**

**I own nothing but Crystal. Oh I also own Adam and Joe YAY I have cool people!**

Chapter 3: The Performances!

**Rory's POV**

I walked out onto the stage and waved to the audience. A lot more people were here then I thought there would be. I walked to the mic-stand in the middle of the stage. "Hey everyone. I hope I can get this party started for you guys." I said into the mic, hinting at what song I was singing. I turned around to my band and nodded. I started dancing as the started to play the song and the crowd cheered hearing the beginning of 'Get this party started'. I grabbed the mic from its stand and started singing.

"**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**Get this party started on a Saturday night**

**Everybody's waiting for me to arrive**

**Sendin' out the message to all of my friends**

**We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz**

**I got lot of style, check my gold diamond rings**

**I can go for miles if you know what I mean**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat**

**Cruisin' through the west side**

**We'll be checkin' the scene**

**Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast**

**I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass**

**Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car**

**License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**Get this party started**

**Making my connection as I enter the room**

**Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove**

**Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat**

**Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me**

**I'm your operator, you can call anytime**

**I'll be your connection to the party line**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**I'm comin' up so you better get this party started**

**Get this party started**

**Get this party started right now**

**Get this party started**

**Get this party started**

**Get this party started right now"**

As the last beat played I stopped dancing turned to the audience and laughed to finish the song. The crowd was cheering loudly again and I was super excited to perform more. I looked backstage very quickly and saw Jess staring at me looking shocked. I smiled even bigger at seeing his reaction. Sure he has heard me sing but I don't think he has ever seen me perform. I walked back over to the mic-stand and placed the mic back on it.

"Okay everyone this is a slower song." I said as someone brought me my acoustic guitar. "Alright so this is new I hope you all like it." I said smiling while I started to play my guitar. My band soon followed my lead.

"**I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined**

**I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned**

**Staring at the blank page before you**

**Open up the dirty window**

**Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**

**Reaching for something in the distance**

**So close you can almost taste it**

**Release your inhibitions**

**Feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Drench yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**The rest is still unwritten**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines**

**We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way**

**Staring at the blank page before you**

**Open up the dirty window**

**Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**

**Reaching for something in the distance**

**So close you can almost taste it**

**Release your inhibitions**

**Feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Drench yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**Feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Drench yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**The rest is still unwritten"**

I stopped singing and had my band sing one verse without me. I smiled and keep playing my guitar though staring at the crowd who seemed to be enjoying the song.

"**Staring at the blank page before you**

**Open up the dirty window**

**Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**

**Reaching for something in the distance**

**So close you can almost taste it"**

I started singing with my band again.

**Release your inhibitions**

**Feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Drench yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**Feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Drench yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**The rest is still unwritten**

**The rest is still unwritten**

**The rest is still unwritten**

**Oh, yeah, yeah"**

I finished and looked at the crowd to see them cheering loudly and whistling I knew they loved the song. I once again turned to look backstage and found not only Jess looking shocked but the rest of his band was. I giggled a little knowing they probably had no clue I could actually play the guitar.

"Okay so this is my last song for the night." I heard the crowd boo when I said this. "Hey it's alright I will be back soon. Anyways don't forget who is performing next." I said with a smile as the crowd cheered. As they were cheering I switched my acoustic guitar and for my electric one. I turned to my band and nodded as I started playing another new song I had written.

"**Ah, ah ah**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around**

**I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed**

**I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound**

**I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud**

**Now you're in, and you can't get out**

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**It's so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**I can make you feel all better, just take it in**

**And I can show you all the places you've never been**

**And I can make you say everything that you've never said**

**And I will let you do anything again and again**

**Now you're in, and you can't get out**

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**It's so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**Kiss me gently**

**Always I know**

**Hold me, love me**

**Don't ever go**

**Ooh, yeah yeah**

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**It's so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me **

**You make me so hot**

**Make me wanna drop**

**It's so ridiculous**

**I can barely stop**

**I can hardly breathe**

**You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**You're so good to me baby, baby**

**You're so good"**

The crows went wild once again and I couldn't have been any happier. "You guys have been great tonight. I hope you enjoyed all my songs." They crowd cheered loudly and I laughed into my mic knowing that meant they did. I even heard a couple people shout We love you Rose. "Well now everyone get ready for 'The Autobiography of Jake Dawkins'." The crowd cheered loudly and I clapped along with them. Jess and his band came onto the stage and the crowd got even louder… ok the girls got louder when the saw Jess. Jess walked over towards me since I was near the mic still.

"Good Luck. Not that you will need it." I whispered to him with a smile and walked off the stage quickly. Once backstage I turned to watch the performance.

**Jess' POV**

Rose wished me good luck before she left the stage and I couldn't help but smile. She was very different then when I saw her at her dressing room. She was a huge mystery to me. Her performance tonight proved that to me. I turned to the audience finally focusing on my performance.

"Well I really don't know if we will be able to top that performance. We can sure try." I said as Joe started playing the drums for our first song of the night. It was one of the audience already knew pretty well. Adam kicked in with the bass and I soon started singing.

"**She says she's no good**

**with words but I'm worse**

**Barely stuttered out "A joke of a romantic"**

**Stuck to my tongue**

**Weighed down with words too over-dramatic**

**Tonight it's: "It can't get much worse."**

**Vs. "No one should ever feel like..."**

**I'm two quarters and a heart down**

**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**

**These words are all I have so I'll write them**

**So you need them just to get by**

**Dance, Dance**

**We're falling apart to half time**

**Dance, Dance**

**And these are the lives you'd love to lead**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love**

**If they knew how**

**Misery loved me**

**You always fold**

**Just before you're found out**

**Drink up its last call,**

**Last resort,**

**But only the first mistake and I...**

**I'm two quarters and a heart down**

**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**

**These words are all I have so I'll write them**

**So you need them just to get by**

**Why don't you show me**

**The little bit of spine**

**You've been saving**

**For his mattress, Love**

**Dance, Dance**

**We're falling apart to half time**

**Dance, Dance**

**And these are the lives you'd love to lead**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love**

**If they knew how**

**Misery loved me**

**Why don't you show me**

**The little bit of spine**

**You've been saving**

**For his mattress**

**(mattress, mattress)**

**I only want sympathy in the form**

**Of you crawling into bed with me**

**Dance, Dance**

**We're falling apart to half time**

**Dance, Dance**

**And these are the lives you'd love to lead**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love**

**If they knew how**

**Misery loved me**

**Dance this is the way they'd love**

**(Way they'd love) **

**(Way they'd love) **

**Dance this is the way they'd love**

**If they knew how misery loved me**

**Dance, Dance **

**Dance, Dance **

**Dance, Dance **

**Dance, Dance "**

I loved performing that song first it always got the crowd so excited. "For our next song we are slowing things down a bit." I said as I started playing the guitar soon after I began to sing.

"**I tried to be perfect**

**but nothing was worth it.**

**I don't believe it makes me real.**

**I thought it'd be easy**

**but no one believes me.**

**I meant all the things I said.**

**If you'd believe it's in my soul,**

**I'd say all the words that I know**

**just to see if it would show**

**that I'm trying to let you know**

**that I'm better off on my own.**

**This place is so empty.**

**My thoughts are so tempting.**

**I don't know how it got so bad.**

**Sometimes it's so crazy**

**but nothing can save me**

**but it's the only thing that I have.**

**If you'd believe it's in my soul,**

**I'd say all the words that I know**

**just to see if it would show**

**that I'm trying to let you know**

**that I'm better off on my own.**

I stopped singing as my band and I started playing an instrument break.

**I tried to be perfect,**

**it just wasn't worth it.**

**Nothing could ever be so wrong.**

**It's hard to believe me.**

**It never gets easy.**

**I guess I knew that all along.**

**If you'd believe it's in my soul,**

**I'd say all the words that I know**

**just to see if it would show**

**that I'm trying to let you know**

**that I'm better off on my own."**

The crowd started cheering once we were finished. It wasn't often that we played a slow song. Sure we wrote them but we always seemed to perform faster songs. "Alright everyone this is our last song for the night. I don't want to hear any booing because we will be back soon." I said with a little laugh. "So this song I just wrote recently I hope you all like it." I said as I started playing my guitar.

"**I don't need to be anything other**

**Than a prison guard's son**

**I don't need to be anything other **

**Than a specialist's son**

**I don't have to be anyone other**

**Than the birth of two souls in one**

**Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from**

**I don't want to be**

**Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately**

**All I have to do**

**Is think of me and I have peace of mind**

**I'm tired of looking 'round rooms**

**Wondering what I've got to do**

**Or who I'm supposed to be**

**I don't want to be anything other than me**

**I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn**

**I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn**

**I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn**

**Am I the only one who noticed?**

**I can't be the only one who's learned!**

**I don't want to be**

**Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately**

**All I have to do**

**Is think of me and I have peace of mind**

**I'm tired of looking 'round rooms**

**Wondering what I've got to do**

**Or who I'm supposed to be**

**I don't want to be anything other than me**

**Can I have everyone's attention please?**

**If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leave**

**I came from the mountain**

**The crust of creation**

**My whole situation-made from clay to stone**

**And now I'm telling everybody**

**I don't want to be**

**Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately**

**All I have to do**

**Is think of me and I have peace of mind**

**I'm tired of looking 'round rooms**

**Wondering what I've got to do**

**Or who I'm supposed to be**

**I don't want to be anything other than me**

**I don't wanna be**

**I don't wanna be**

**I don't wanna be**

**I don't wanna be anything **

**anything other than me**

**I don't want to be**

**I don't want to be**

**I don't want to be**

**I don't want to be"**

The song ended and the crowd was screaming and whistling. I turned and saw Joe and Adam coming towards me to take a bow. I quickly ran backstage which got me a weird look from both Adam and Joe. I ran up and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I started pulling her back to the stage.

"Just come on." I replied pulling her faster to the stage. We finally were back on stage and I went to the mic. "I hope you enjoyed the show. Give it up one more time for Rose Maylie!" I yelled into the mic as the crowd went crazy. I looked at Rose and saw her taking a bow then waving to the crowd. She then looked over at me and I gave her a wink. "Well goodnight and goodbye everyone." I said as I placed the mic on its stand and walked backstage.

Rory's POV

Jess and his band walked backstage and I followed behind them. I couldn't believe Jess was so sweet and brought me back onstage after their performance. He seems too good to be true. Once we were backstage no one said anything. I turned to go back to my dressing room because I didn't know what to do but I was stopped by Jess's voice. I turned around and looked and Jess.

"Rose this is the rest of my band. Joe the drummer and Adam the bass player." He said as he pointed to the two other boys.

"Hi guys it is nice to meet both of you." I said with a smile as I shook both of their hands. Joe had brown eyes and black hair styled in a faux hawk. Adam had blue eyes and brown hair also styled in a faux hawk.

"Well I think I am gonna head outta here. See ya later guys. Nice meeting you Rose you were great out there." Adam said with a smile then walked away.

"Yeah I think I'm going to go too. It was nice to meet you Rose and like Adam already said you were great tonight." Joe said with a smile then he followed the same path Adam did a few seconds ago.

"Then there were two." Jess said. I had a Déjà vu moment thinking about how he said that earlier today. I laughed thinking about earlier and at how he was being dramatic. "So I never knew you played guitar." He said looking at me.

"Yeah I could tell by the look on your face. Also the look on Adam and Joe's face. They were pretty amusing." I said laughing thinking of their faces.

"Well you are just full of surprises I guess. First I go to talk to you before your performance and you wouldn't even look at me. Then you wished me good luck we you finished. Then I find out you play the guitar. Which by the way you are amazing at. And finally you are talking to me which I didn't think would happen." Jess said with a confused look.

"Yeah sorry about that I guess I was just a little nervous about meeting the one and only Jess from 'The Autobiography of Jack Dawkins'." I said blushing a little.

"It's okay I was just messing with you. I totally understand about being nervous about meeting me I mean who wouldn't be." Jess said with a chuckle. I laughed a little too at his cockiness. "Well I should probably go I have two friends I invited tonight and I wanna see how they enjoyed the performances. It was great meeting you. You really are a great performer. I hope we will get to see each other soon." He said taking my hand and kissing the top of it like a gentleman would. I giggled at this a blushed again.

"You were great too Jess, I have a feeling we will see each other again." I said with a smile. Monday at school or even when my mom and I stop by the diner I thought. I took my hand from him, which I had just realized he was still holding and walked away from him.

Jess's POV

All I could do was stand there and watch Rose leave. Once she was out of sight I started walking off to find Lane and Paris while so many thoughts were running through my head. All of these thoughts were focused around Rose and how wonderful she was. I stopped as I realized something. Was I falling for Rose Maylie? I shook my head as I saw Lane and Paris. I walked over to their table with a smile.

"Hey Lane, Paris. How did you enjoy the performances." I said as I sat down at their table.

"You rocked Jess. So did the rest of your band. I loved the second song, what was the name of it." Lane asked with a huge grin.

"That was 'Pieces'. What are your thoughts Paris?" I said turning my attention over to Paris who looked to be deep in thought.

"Oh you guys were great. So was Rose Maylie but I can't help but think that there is something familiar about her." Paris said looking at Lane then me.

"I thought the same thing!" Lane shouted.

"Well I think you both are a little crazy now. Who do you think she reminds you of anyway?" I asked curiously. Paris and Lane shared a look.

"You know you are probably right were are just being crazy." Paris answered with a smile.

"Okay whatever you say. Well I think I am going to go. If I don't go soon people might never let me leave. I will see you guys soon." I said getting up from my seat.

"Bye Jess." Lane and Paris said at the same time. I walked away from them thinking about what they said about Rose. I tried to think who Rose could have reminded them of the only person they are really around is Rory. I shook my head at that thought knowing it couldn't be Rory.

Paris's POV

Once Jess was gone and I knew he couldn't hear me I turned to look at Lane.

"Okay so does Rose seem like Rory to you too… or is it just me." I asked Lane.

"No I thought that too." She replied whispering.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked very confused.

"Well if she is Rose I don't want other people hearing it." She said in a duh tone.

"We don't even know if it is true or not. We could just be thinking that because Rory was here tonight and we wanted her to be."

"Yeah that is probably it." Lane said looking down at the table.

"It is strange that we both think Rose is Rory though. She could very well be since she isn't here tonight with us." I said getting Lane's attention because she looked up at me.

"You think Rory would keep this from us?" She asked with a sad look.

"Well it is a big thing and you know how Rory hates people who only like others because of their status. If she was Rose she wouldn't want anyone liking her for that reason." I said trying to cheer Lane up.

"We have known her forever though. Okay so not forever but we have known her since elementary school." Lane said still looking sad.

"Yes we have and with that we should know that Rory hates to be the center of attention. Which would be a reason she wouldn't want us to know. Anyways we don't even know is she is Rose so don't get so sad Lane. We could just be thinking to much into this." I replied quickly.

"Very true let's get out of here." She said standing up from her chair.

"We can ask Rory soon about this." I said as we walked out of Cloud 9.

"That sounds like a great idea." Lane said with a smile.

"If we find out she is Rose too let's not hold it against her from keeping it from us." I said looking at Lane. I heard her let out a sigh and look at me.

"Okay I promise you that. Rory is too good of a friend to get mad over her if this is true." She said with a smile. We walked down the street and both didn't talk. Both of heads filled with the thought of our best friend and Rose Maylie being so similar no doubt.

Rory's POV

I entered my dressing room and looked around the room to make sure no one was in here. I only found my mom so I said and took off my mask.

"You were so amazing Hun." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Thanks mom. Why didn't you wait for me backstage like usual?" I said after giving her a hug.

"Well after Jess pulled you back on stage I thought I would let you guys talk. So how did it go with him?" She asked with a smile.

"Well he was shocked that I could play the guitar."

"I know I saw his face it was hilarious." She said interrupting me.

"May I continue or are you going to interrupt me again?" I asked. She didn't say anything so I continued. "Well he said I was great and he hopes he will see me soon. Then he kissed my hand." I said blushing as I thought of Jess kissing my hand.

"What did you say back?" Lorelai asked looking curious.

"I said he was great to and that I had a feeling we would see each other soon. Then I came here to hopefully find you." I said with a smile.

"Sounds to me like Jess might be getting a crush on my baby girl." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Mom that's the thing. He doesn't like me he likes Rose. We don't even know if he likes Rose yet either. For all we know he could just be acting nice." I said frowning a little.

"Sure whatever you say babe he totally is just acting nice." Lorelai said with sarcasm. "You know you could just tell him you are Rose." She said looking at me. I looked down avoiding her stare.

"Yeah but I still don't think I am ready to tell him. I have to tell Lane and Paris first. I also need to become closer to him again before I can trust him." I said looking back up. "Can we go home now mom?"

"Sure Hun one more question though. Are you falling for Jess?" She asked with an evil grin.

"I don't know mom… I know I like him… why would you ask that." I said with a little anger.

"That's totally a Yes!" She shouted with a smile.

"Whatever mom. Let's go I'm tired." I said putting my mask back on.

"Alright Hun let's go." She said heading for the door. I was just about to open the door when I heard. "Rory and Jess sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"MOM!" I shouted covering her mouth. I glared at her hoping that no one heard her.

"Sorry, I'm done let's go." Lorelai said.

We walked out of Cloud 9 and headed to out car. The car ride was filled with music and randomness. I was happy that my mom didn't bring Jess up at all in our conversation. Once we got home we both headed right to bed. I walked to my room and got some pajamas on and climbed into my bed. I couldn't help but think about what my mom asked me. Was I falling for Jess? She I knew I liked him I mean I had since we were 7. I thought for a while then realized I might just falling for Jess. I then started to drift off into sleep knowing my dreams would be filled with one person and one person only. Jess.

**A/N So chapter 3 is up and done. Hope you liked it. I added a lot more stuff and changed one of Jess's songs. I hope you all liked it. I will try and have chapter four up very soon. I thought I had all my chapters written into my notebook but I think I will be added some chapters in between others I have written. Like filler chapters because it seems like I am missing things. Okay will hope you all enjoy. Review Please I love them and they make me write faster. Lol Here are the songs from this chapter:**

**Rory:**

**Get this party Started by P!nk (Pink)**

**Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield**

**Hot by Avril Lavigne**

**Jess:**

**Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy**

**Pieces by Sum 41**

**I Don't want To Be by Gavin DeGraw**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams, School, Lane, Paris

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just Crystal… YUCK! **

**Sorry this is so late school has been crazy. Had so many things due. I have been going crazy. I wrote an extra long chapter. It is a lot different then my last one I think. It still has a lot of the same things but it has a lot more too. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Thank you so much to those how reviewed last chapter I feel bad that I didn't reply to the reviews like I usual do. So I will thank you here. Thanks for reviewing:**

**Maiqu**

**Ghostwriter626**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Ghostwriter**

**Curley-Q**

**I loved the reviews and hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will try and get more out soon. My semester is going to end soon so I will have more time when it ends. Enjoy!**

**Sorry if there are any errors I worked on this until like 4 a.m. **

Chapter 4: Dreams, School, Crystal, Lane and Paris

**Rory's POV**

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping. I rolled to my side and shut it off. As I laid there I realized it was now Monday, which meant school. How did the weekend go by so quickly? My weekend was filled with hanging out with Jess and my mom. Looking at my clock I noticed that I had to leave soon. I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet and pulled out my baggy jeans I always wear and a green t-shirt. (A/N: Outfits are always on profile if anyone likes seeing what I mean by them) After getting dress I pulled my hair into a ponytail and left my room to find my mom in the kitchen pouring some coffee.

"Morning mom." I said with a yawn.

"Morning sweets." She replied giving me a cup of coffee.

"YAY coffee I needed this. Thanks." I said talking a big gulp.

"So did you enjoy your weekend?" Lorelai asked with a small smile.

"Well I did spend a good part of it with you so yeah." I said while still drinking my coffee knowing what my mom was trying to get me to say.

"What about when you weren't with me though. You know when you were with Jess. How was that time?" She asked with a big grin.

"It was great. It is so good to be hanging out with him again." I said looking at my mom.

"I'm glad to her that sweets. So do you want to go to Luke's before school to get something edible?" She asked while getting up from her chair.

"Yeah sounds good let me just get my bag." I said running to my room grabbing my backpack and black hoddie. "Okay I am now ready let's go." I said as I tied my hoodie around my waist.

"I still think you need to rethink you outfits in the morning but I am too hungry to fight you so let's go." Lorelai said as she walked out the door.

As we headed to Luke's my mom was telling me about her latest dream. She always discussed them with me because she thinks I will know what they mean. She had finished explaining her dream.

"Seriously there was a bear in a dress knocking on out door and it was singing to me!" Lorelai repeated as she entered Luke's.

"Don't worry mom there still may be help for you." I said as I sat at the counter.

"How could you say that? My own flesh and blood, my daughter, my mini me." Lorlai said putting a hand over her heart with a hurt expression. "Luke! Rory's being mean to me!" She yelled to Luke, wherever he was. Luke came out from the kitchen looking at Lorelai like she was crazy.

"What was your yelling for Lorelai?" Luke asked in a half shouting half caring voice.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at them. Everyone knew they liked… no loved each other except for them. This was going to be an exciting morning now. As I was arguing with my mom about her dream I didn't notice someone else was listening to our conversation.

**Jess's POV**

I woke up and realized it was Monday. I didn't want the weekend to be over. I had such a great time. It was so good to hang out with her because she didn't hang with me because I was popular. I still felt as though I knew her before but I couldn't remember where from. I shock my head and got out of bed to get ready for school.

As I was getting ready in my room I heard yelling in the diner. I was curious to see what was going on I finished getting ready and quickly went down the stairs. I heard people arguing so I stayed behind the curtain to listen to them where no one would see me.

"Rory's being mean." Lorelai whined.

"I am not. I'm just saying you're crazy because of your dream." Rory argued back.

"That is still being mean." Lorelai said still whining.

"Well if you ask anyone I bet they would agree that you are crazy." Rory replied.

"Yeah right people would agree that I am not crazy." Lorelai said.

"A dream about a bear in a dress knocking on our dorr singing to you is the craziest dream ever. Making you crazy." Rory shouted. I couldn't help but laugh a little at this conversation.

"No it doesn't!" Lorelai shouted back.

"Yes it does!" Rory shouted yet again.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

I laughed and walked out from behind the curtain as Lorelai and Rory continued arguing. I decided to break up the argument since this could last forever.

"I think I would have to agree with Rory." I said and Rory and Lorelai looked over at me finally stopping the argument.

"Ha, I told you I was right." Rory said as she turned to Lorelai with a huge smile. Lorelai whispered something into Rory's ear making Rory blush a little. I was curious to know what Lorelai said.

**Rory's POV**

"Ha, I told you I was right." I said turning to my mom with a huge grin.

"That isn't fair using your girlish charms to make a boy agree with you." She whispered into my ear making me blush a little. "I give u!" She yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"Yay I win." I said with a smile doing a little victory dance as I tried to forget what my mom said. I heard Jess laugh so I looked up at him. "Hey Jess." I said as he poured me some coffee. "Also thanks for agreeing with me. I don't think the argument would have ended."

"Hello to you too. I kind-of figured it wouldn't end so I had to interrupt. Anyways who wouldn't think that was crazy." He said with a little smile.

"I know!" I yelled. I looked at the clock and noticed I needed to head to school. "Great I have to leave and I didn't even get anything to eat." I said getting off my stool and grabbing my backpack. "See you crazy mom. Bye Jess." I said heading for the door.

"Hey wait Rory I will walk with you." Jess said. He ran to the kitchen to tell Luke he was leaving. I decided to wait outside since I was blocking the door. Soon I saw Jess come out of Luke's holding a doughnut. "For you." He said handing me the doughnut.

"My savior. Thanks." I said with a smile.

We walked to school as we discussed books since this weekend he had found me reading and we found out that we were both bookaholics I guess you could say.

"How could you not like Hemmingway?" Jess asked just about yelling as we finally entered school.

"I'm sorry he just puts me to sleep." I said with a little laugh because of his reaction.

"You're crazy." Jess said while he rolled his eyes.

"Hey that isn't very nice." I said pouting.

"I'm sorry you're not crazy you mom is. You just don't know what you are missing." He said with a smirk.

"Yes I knew I wasn't crazy. And the only thing I am missing is…. Well nothing really." I said laughing again.

Jess just shook his head at me as we continued down the hall. I saw Crystal coming toward us and panicked a little. I saw Jess look at me quickly then look at Crystal.

"Jess what are you doing with that geek?" Crystal said looking at me with disgust.

"Just hanging out with a friend Crystal. Like all last week, remember? Is there a problem with that?" Jess said looking straight as Crystal.

"Yes there is she is the biggest geek!" Crystal screamed.

"I don't care if everyone thinks she is because I don't think that way. She is my friend so would you please leave us alone." Jess said grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Crystal who was just standing in shock.

"Thank you so much Jess." I said with a small smile as we stopped when we were far enough away from Crystal.

"No problem, what are friends for right." He said giving me a hug.

"Right." I said as my smile grew. I saw the clock and noticed I was supposed to meet Lane and Paris. " Oh no I forgot I have to go meet Lane and Paris. Sorry Jess. I'll see you in class though." I said with a small as I ran to my locker.

"Sorry I am late guys." I said with a smile.

"I guess we will let it go for today." Paris said with a sigh. We all laughed and I started getting my stuff from my locker. I noticed how quiet Lane was and turned to her.

"Hey is something wrong Lane."

"Umm… well I have a question for you." Lane said looking at me.

"Okay ask away." I said closing my locker.

" Maybe we should go somewhere more private." Paris said. Lane nodded so I followed them as the lead me outside to some bleachers where no one was around.

"Okay can I know what you want to ask me now." I said as I started freaking out about what could be wrong.

"Are you Rose Maylie?" Lane asked looking at me with her arms crossed.

"Yes I am. How did you figure it out?" I asked looking at Lane. She turned away from me and didn't speak. I turned to Paris.

"When we went to see Jess we couldn't help but think she was familiar." Paris explained.

"Well now you know I am." I said with a small smile.

"I knew it!" Paris shouted with a smile. She gave me a quick hug and I looked over at Lane who still hadn't said anything.

"Lane." I said quietly as I walk towards her. She backed away from me a little as I approached her.

"How could you." Lane said looking up at me. "How could you not tell us? We are your best friends! How could you keep this from us! What you don't trust us?" Lane said with anger.

"No Lane I trust you both so much. I wanted to tell you but yet I couldn't." I said looking at her sadly.

"What did you think I would only care that you were Rose Maylie and not like you as Rory anymore." Lane said still angry.

"No. Well I want people like me for me. I know you guys do and always will but I was still scared to tell you. I didn't know how you would react. I am so sorry please forgive me." I said as I started to cry.

"How do I know you won't keep more from me? This is huge I thought you would have shared it with me." Lane said. The bell rang before I could answer and Lane picked up her stuff and ran to go to class. I stood there crying thinking about how I screwed everything up. I felt someone hug me and turned to see Paris.

"When we talked on Friday we both said how we wouldn't get mad at you Rory. She said you were too good of a friend to get angry at for this reason. I don't know what changed in her over the weekend to react like that." Paris said with a frown.

"What am I going to do Paris? I don't know what I will do if Lane stays like this. I feel so stupid that I never told you guys. This is all my fault." I said as I continued crying.

"Let Lane think about what happened. She will come around. I will make sure to have her talk to you after school. Just calm down and cheer up." Paris said.

"Thanks Paris. Why aren't you mad like Lane is." I said wiping my tears.

"Like Lane told me on Friday you are too good of a friend to get mad at over this. I know you well enough to know you don't want people liking you because you are popular. I also know you hate being the center of attention so you wouldn't want this getting out. I completely understand that you didn't tell us right away. It's good to know now my best friend is Rose Maylie it is awesome." Paris said with a smile.

"I was going to tell you guys. I was just telling my mom about it. I wanted to tell you and Lane but I can't tell Jess yet." I replied looking at Paris.

"Don't worry Rory everything is fine. Lane will be fine soon enough. We need to get to class though we are super late." Paris said giving me a quick hug a dragging me into the school. I headed to my class while Lane ran in the other direction to hers. I took a deep breath and opened the door to my class. When I entered everyone looked at me, ugh how I hated this.

"Welcome Ms. Gilmore please take your seat." Mr. Jolly said. I walk towards my desk and sat down. I noticed that Jess was staring at me looking confused as I sat down next to him. I sent the rest of class trying to listen to the lesson but all I could think about was Lane. When the bell rang I got my stuff around and quickly left.

"Rory!" Jess called to me as I walked down the hallway. I didn't know if I should try and avoid him or let him catch me. I slowed my pace as he got close to me. "Hey why were you late for class you looked upset." Jess said.

"Yeah I just got into an argument with Lane and got upset about it. I was late because Paris and I were talking." I said looking at him.

"Oh what was the argument about?" He asked a little curious.

"Just girl stuff nothing that would interest you." I said as I avoided looking at him.

"Well I am sure everything will work out you guys have been friends forever right. Nothing can get in between you guys." He said with a smile.

"Yeah been friends forever." I said quietly.

"Well come on we must get to class. Anyways Lane is in this class so maybe you can figure everything out then." Jess said grabbing my hand a pulled me towards class.

When we entered Jess pulled me to my seat. I saw Lane sitting in her seat and she avoided looking at me. I looked at Jess and he motioned for me to talk to her and I shook my head no. Soon our teacher entered class and started our lesson for the day. Again I tried to focus but was too focused on wanting to talk to Lane. When class ended I turned to say something to Lane but she was already leaving the room. I sighed and got my things around as I noticed Jess was waiting for me. I smiled at him and we started to leave the classroom.

"Why didn't you say anything to Lane I could see you wanted to." Jess said as we walked together to class.

"I don't know I just couldn't." I replied.

"Well you still got all day so I am sure everything will work out." Jess said.

"Yeah I can only hope." I said as we arrived at class. I saw Paris and walked over to her.

"Hey Rory have you talked to Lane?" Paris asked.

"No I was going to last period but I chickened out." I replied

"I tried to get her to say something before class started but she didn't listen." Jess said as he sat in his desk.

"That he did. I will talk to her after school. It will give me time to clear my head." I said looking at Paris.

"Sounds like a smart plan I will make sure Lane meets you. Why don't we go to the bleachers were we talked before school started." Paris said.

"Yeah that sounds good to me. Thanks so much Paris." I said with a smile.

"No problem." She answered with a smile.

"Do you need my support too?" Jess asked with a small smirk.

"Again I will say it was over girl things nothing you would want to hear about. So no you don't need to come." I said with a small smile.

"Fine then." He said sticking out his tongue.

"Real mature Jess." I said laughing. He just smiled and turned to listen to our teacher who just entered the classroom.

School passed by quickly from then on. Soon it was over and I was growing nervous to talk to Lane. Even though she was in my last class she still left before me. I quickly finished changing and ran to my locker. Once I had everything I needed I walked towards the bleachers. I saw Lane and Paris already there. Lane's back was facing me and she was talking to Paris. I took a deep breath and approached them.

"Hey guys." I said to them. I noticed Lane was looking at the ground.

"Hi Ror." Paris said with a small smile. She then nodded her head telling me to say something.

"Lane I am really sorry I didn't tell you about being Rose. It was so hard keeping it from you guys but I hadn't told anyone and I didn't know how too. I didn't know how you guys would react. I wanted so badly to avoid something like this from happening. I can understand you are mad that I kept this from you but I had to. I didn't want the attention that it would bring to me. You know I hate attention I just feel uncomfortable with it. I'm the geek of school not popular. I can only hope you will forgive me." I said looking at her.

"I understand now Rory and I get it. I even promised Paris I wouldn't get mad at you and I went against that. I thought all day about what Paris and I talked about on Friday. It made me realize that it wasn't worth getting mad at you for. I know you would never keep this from us if you didn't have good reason and you did. I am just glad that I know about it now. I mean it is so cool you are Rose Maylie!" Lane said with a smile. I was so happy I ran and gave her a huge hug. I looked over and saw Paris and nodded for her to come join. We group hugged and started laughing.

"So everything is good now?" I asked looking and both of them.

"Yep everything is perfect." Lane said smiling.

"You know that this means you have to bring us to performances now right?" Paris said smirking.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I said with a big smile. "I promise I won't keep anything from you anymore guys. BFF's?" I said still smiling.

"BFF's." Lane and Paris said together.

We all laughed and started walking away from school discussing that this weekend they would come to Hartford where Rose was performing. We were deciding what to wear and do. They both were trying to come up with their disguises since I told them my mom wore one. It was good to have them know my secret. I couldn't wait for till I could tell Jess, which I hope would be soon. I smiled as thinking about how good it would be to have everyone I cared about knowing my secret.

**Hope you all liked it. Again sorry for any errors. I will try and get the next chapter out by next Friday. Please review I love reading what you guys think. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Life is getting better

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Crystal and the rest of Jess's band aka Adam and Joe. **

**A/N: So sorry! I feel so bad that I have taken forever to update. I was super busy and then my computer wasn't working and everything just was not good. I am happy to say I am back though. Hopefully people like that. So I have this story finished as I think I already said. I also have another chapter typed and edited then another is half done. So I think I am back in the groove of writing. It took a person help to get me back then a review helped me get this posted. So I hope you all enjoy this is a super long chapter, 24 pages in word. So enjoy!**

**Thanks again for those who reviewed last chapter:**

**Maiqu**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Ghostwriter626**

**Curley-Q**

**Tryphyna**

Chapter 5: Life is getting better

**Rory's POV**

I walked into school with my usual outfit baggy pants, a t-shirt, hoodie, and my converse. As I walked through the hall I thought about all that has happened lately in my life. I finally told Lane and Paris that I am Rose Maylie. When I told them I was so sure that I was going to lose Lane as a friend, I am so glad I didn't. It has been two weeks since I had told them and it seems that since then everything is going great. Lane, Paris and I are inseparable we are like the three Mouseketeers. Why not the three Musketeers you might asked… well Mouseketeers sounded better when I said it so that is why. Anyways back to what has been going on. I can't forget Jess either, he is with us Mouseketeers all the time. I have hardly seen him with his other friends, well besides his band. I see his friends at lunch staring as he sits by us and they seem to always be glaring. Crystal surprisingly has done nothing to stop him from hanging out with me but that doesn't mean she doesn't send my dirty looks from time to time. I am glad that is all she has done. My thoughts were broke when someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" Someone said happily in my ear.

"Let me think… Oh I know! It has got to be my bestest friend Adam." I said with a smirk.

"I am hurt Rory. I never would have thought you were cheating on me with my own friend." Jess said with his hand over his heart and a look of hurt.

"Haha. You know I am just kidding." I said smiling as I continued down the hall.

"Of course you are because I am so much better then Adam. Not to mention hotter." He said with a smirk.

"Wow someone is a little full of himself." I said with a small laugh trying to not show how I thought his comment was so true.

"So you don't think I am cooler or hotter then Adam? Again I say I am hurt." He said while placing his hand over his heart again.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." I said as I reached my locker. I turned away from Jess to open it.

"You totally agree that I am hotter and cooler then him just admit it." He whispered into my ear.

"You wish hot shot." I said while getting my books for science.

"Ha you called me hot. See I knew you thought I was." He said with a smirk.

"Yes Jess you are so much hotter and cooler then Adam." I said as I shut my locker and turned to look at him.

"Thank you. Now was that so hard to admit?" He questioned with a huge smile.

I just rolled my eyes and looked around for Lane and Paris. I finally spotted them walking down the hall.

"Hey guys finally I have someone to talk to." I said with a sigh.

"Hey what about me?" Jess asked.

"Did you hear something guys? I swear I heard a popstar wannabe talking." I said looking at Lane and Paris with a smile.

"Now that is just cold you know I am a rockstar." Jess said while crossing his arms.

"I heard it again. Seriously guys where is that coming from?" I said watching Lane and Paris as they tried to not laugh, which was unsuccessful since they started laughing. I laughed along with them. Jess just stared at us with a blank expression. I finally turned to him. "Awww come on Jess I was just kidding around."

"It wasn't very nice." He said looking away from me.

"What do I have to do to make it up to you then?" I asked.

"How about you shout that I am the hottest and most talented rockstar you have ever met." He turned to face me again with a smirk.

"Oh not going to happen buddy." I said as I tried to walk away from him.

"Oh no you don't this is what you have to do." He said with the same smirk as before.

"And if I don't do it?" I asked looking at him.

"You don't wanna find out." He said coming closer to me.

"Oh really now. Well I'm not scared so bring it on." I said with a smile.

"Okay but I warned you." He said. It was then I noticed how close he was to me. What he did next I didn't expect though. He started to tickle me. Never would I have expected to be tickled since we are in school… and surrounded by people. I just stood there being tickled by Jess who is like a best friend now but who I also have a huge crush on. Finally after laughing for a while I finally found my voice.

"Jess…*laugh* Please…*laugh* Stop!" I said while laughing.

"Not until you say it Rory." He said as he continued tickling me.

"Please Jess… *laugh* Just… *laugh* Stop!" I said seeing as the hall was even more crowded and everyone was staring.

"Nope you have to say it then I will stop." He said with an evil smile.

"Fine!.. *laugh* You might... *laugh* Want to… *laugh* Stop… *laugh* Tickling me…*laugh* first." I said giving up. Jess finally stopped tickling me with a smirk. He then made a motion with his hands telling me to start talking.

"Jess is the hottest and most talented popstar I have ever met." I whispered.

"Nope you gotta shout it or I will tickle you again. Also it is rockstar not popstar" He said coming closer to me.

"Jess is the hottest and most talented rockstar I have ever met!" I shouted as I started to blush as people started whispering and staring at me even more.

"Now was that so hard?" He said pulling me into his side, giving me a sideways hug. I looked and saw that Paris and Lane were still standing next to us. I noticed that the both had identical smiles and looks on there face.

"Okay well now that I have been humiliated I think I will be leaving." I said as I walked out of Jess's hug and over to Lane and Paris.

"It wasn't that bad and why are you leaving when we could walk to class together?" Jess said looking at me.

"Gotta talk to my girls. See you in class." I said with a smile as I walked away with Lane and Paris.

"So since we still have like 10 minutes until the 5 minute bell will ring what do you guys wanna do. Wait 10 minutes… wow how early did I get here today." I said turning to look at Paris and Lane.

"I really don't know when you got here but lets go to the bleachers again since no ones seems to be at the ones we went to last time." Paris said. Lane nodded her head and started walking so I quickly followed them.

"So there seemed to be a lot of flirting going on between you and Jess today." Lane said looking at me once we reach the bleachers.

"We weren't flirting!" I shouted.

"Oh you so were Rory. You and Jess didn't even notice us after awhile. Also you pretending he wasn't there when we cam over… you were total flirting." Paris said with a huge smile.

"Ok well may be I was flirting but that doesn't mean Jess was flirting back." I said looking at Paris and Lane as they looked at each other.

" Are you serious he was going along with you the whole time. He also got upset when you ignored him. He total was flirting." Lane said.

" Not only that but he started tickling you and made you say that stuff about him. If that isn't flirting the I don't know what is." Paris said shrugging.

" If you guys say so but I still think that Jess was just being friendly." I said looking down.

" Of course you would think that because you are oblivious to it." Lane exclaimed.

" Believe us Rory he likes you and was flirting. We must discuss this more later though because we have to head to class." Paris said just as the bell rang. Lane and I nodded and we headed to back to the school.

"I will see you guys later." I said as we parted in the halls to go to class.

I arrived at science class before the bell rang and went to my seat. I noticed Jess was already there when I entered. When I sat down he looked up at me with a smile.

"So how was the girl talk?" Jess said still smiling.

"It was good." I said smiling back.

"Do I get to know what you were talking about?" He asked.

"Are you a girl?" I questioned.

"No defiantly not a girl." He said with a small smirk.

"Then I am sorry but I cannot tell you." I said with a big smile.

"Well that just isn't fair." He said crossing his arms.

"You are such a baby." I said while laughing. Jess turned and smiled at me and was about to speak when Mr. Jolly entered the class. Both Jess and I turned our attention towards Mr. Jolly as he started the lesson.

**Jess's POV**

I was sitting in Math class when the bell finally rang. I was so happy that it was now lunch and I could try once again to get Rory to tell me what her, Lane and Paris were talking about. Since in Science and History she wouldn't say a thing. But now I had awhile to make her crack. I stood up from my desk and waited for both Rory and Paris to finish getting their things.

"Come on guys you are being so slow." I said.

"Hold your horses Jess." Rory said as she turned to me.

"There we are all set. You happy now Mr. Impatient." Paris said with a smile.

"Very now let's get out of here so we can get to lunch already." I said as a started to walk out of class.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Paris asked as we walked to our lockers.

"I just wanna get to lunch is there a crime in that?" I said looking at her.

"I guess not but I still think there is a reason." She said as she stopped at her locker.

"I agree with Paris." Rory said.

"So do I and I have no clue what we are talking about." Lane said with a smile as she approached us.

"Well this is no fair you all are ganging up on me." I said crossing my arms.

"I think you can deal. You are a big boy aren't you?" Rory said with a smile.

"Of course I am you guys are just mean." I said as Lane, Paris, and Rory laughed. I looked at them and smiled.

As I watched them laugh with a smile I noticed my 'friends' looking at me. I say 'friends' because they don't act like a friend should but they still think they are. I could see them motioning for me to come talk to them. I don't know why but I decided that I wanted to see what they wanted.

"Hey guys I will meet you at lunch." I said as I started to walk past them.

"But I you were in such a hurry to get there?" Paris said confused.

"I have to deal with something first." I said as I walked up to my 'friends'. "What up guys." I said as I reached Dean, Logan, Kyle, Robert, Finn, Colin, Tristan, Jamie, Zach, Lindsay, Crystal, Victoria, Louise, Madeline, Francie, Rosemary, Juliet, Lucy, and Olivia.

So here is the background about my 'friends'. Lindsay, Crystal, Victoria, Louise, Madeline, Francie, Rosemary, Juliet, Lucy, and Olivia were the schools cheerleading squad. They are all pretty mean to other girls and don't let anyone else join the team, not that anyone wanted to. Then there is Dean, Logan, Kyle, Robert, Finn, Colin, Tristan they are just popular boys all the girls liked, even though most of them are already dating a girl from the cheer squad. They are all pretty cocky and dare I say manwhore-ish. Then there are Jamie and Zach they are good guys, I was friends with them first and they just join the group when I did. They aren't cocky and manwhores they are just good cool guys so they are actual good friends. That's really all you need to know really.

"Jess why have you been hanging out with those Losers instead of us?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I mean look at them Jess." Lindsay said with disgust as she looked at Rory, Lane and Paris walk to lunch laughing together.

"I don't see anything wrong with them guys." I said crossing my arms as I looked at them.

"You mean to say you would rather hang out with them then us?" Logan said looking shocked.

"Yeah I really would." I said with a smile.

"Even that dork Rory I mean she is the biggest loser ever. If her friends left her they would probably be better off." Francie said with a small laugh.

"Hey Rory isn't a loser she is cool. So are Lane and Paris. None of you have even come close to being as good of a friend as those three have been to me. You are just care about being popular and yourselves. Well besides you Jamie and Zach you guys are cool and I don't even know why you hang out with these people. If any of you guys can't accept that I am friends with Rory, Lane, and Paris then you aren't friends of mine. Not that you have ever been you just like me because I am popular but I am done with being cocky and a jerk like you all. So have fun I am done." I said walking away from them. I felt a hand grab my arm and looked to see Crystal.

"You don't mean that Jess we are your real friends. You belong with us and especially with me." She said with a smile.

"No I don't Crystal I belong with my real friends who happen to be Rory, Lane, and Paris." I said as I ripped my arm from her grip. I was half way down the hall when I heard fast footsteps following me then I heard my name. I turned around to see Jamie and Zach following me.

"Hey man that was awesome." Zach said as he caught up to me.

"I agree and we are with you not them Jess." Jamie said with a smile.

"Sweet come on I will introduce you to Rory, Lane, and Paris." I said with a smile as I walked into the Lunchroom with them following. I found them sitting alone in a corner and made my way over to them. "Hey guys this is Jamie and Zach. Jamie, Zach this is Rory, Lane and Paris." I said as I sat at the table next to Rory. Everyone said their hellos. I noticed that Zach sat next to Lane and Jamie sat next to Paris.

"So not to be rude but why are they here? I mean weren't you a part of the popular group that always made fun of us?" Rory asked looking a little confused.

"Yes we were but that was until Jess put them in their place." Zach said with a smile.

"And we never actually made fun of you guys we just were apart of the group because Jess was there. Now that he isn't though we left him to join his real friends." Jamie said also smiling.

"Real Friends?" Paris asked looking at Jamie then me.

I noticed everyone was staring at me now.

"Yes my real friends. You guys have don't like me just because I am popular you like me for me." I said looking at them.

"No I defiantly like you because you are a popstar." Rory said with a smile.

"Well fine then but at least get it right it's rockstar." I said looking at her. She just laughed and turned back to her food.

"So your song was true then." Paris said looking at me.

"What?" I said a little confused what song.

"You don't want to be anything other then yourself." Lane said with a smile.

"Oh yeah that song. Yeah I wrote that after meeting you guys a noticing I just wanted to me myself and not some jerk. You all helped me see that." I said looking at the girls.

"Aww how sweet he likes us… he really likes us." Rory said as all they girls pretended to cry.

"Very funny guys." I said as they started laughing.

"Well I wish I could have heard this song that was inspired by us now." Rory said with a smile.

"Well if you ever come to a performance you will get to." I said will a smile.

"I will try my hardest." Rory said with a smile.

"So what made you put the poplars in their place Jess?" Lane asked.

"Well they started talking about you guys. Then they made fun of Rory and said she was such a dork and that you guys were better off without her. I just snapped I guess." I said looking at them. They all looked shocked. The next thing I knew they all were up and attacking me in a hug.

"You are awesome Jess." Lane said with a smile as she went back to her seat.

"That was very sweet Jess." Paris said also smiling as she sat back down.

"Thank you so much Jess." Rory said with a huge smile and I notice she looked like she was going to cry.

"What are friends for?" I said with a smile looking at Lane and Paris as I pulled Rory to my side in another hug. She looked up at me and smiled leaning into my hug.

Lunch was great to be surround by great friends. I was glad Zach and Jamie decided to hang out with us now. I also noticed they both looked very interested in the girl they decided to sit next to today, May be it was fate that I was suppose to do this. Who knows? Soon the bell rang and we all headed to class. Zach just happened to have the same schedule as Lane and Jamie as Paris. As we headed out of Lunch I turned around to see my 'friends' glaring at me. I just turned back around and continued off to English with everyone knowing I made the right decision.

**Rory's POV**

I couldn't believe what Jess did today. I was still in shock. I was in the gym locker room changing back into my regular clothes thinking about it again, it seemed like a dream. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Lane.

"Hey we will meet you outside slow poke." Lane said with a smile as I noticed her and Paris were already dressed.

"Someone sounds impatient like Jess." I said with a laugh. "Okay I will see you guys outside."

They left while I continued to change. I was the only one in the locker room when I heard someone coming up behind me. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around with a smile thinking it was Paris or Lane. Oh how wrong I was to think that. Behind me was Crystal and the rest of the cheer squad. How had I not heard all of them come in?

"Rory what did I say about staying away from Jess?" Crystal asked looking at me.

"I know what you said Crystal but he choose to hang out with me. I didn't force him to." I said with a smile.

"You must have done something because I mean come one who would want to be seen with you." Crystal said.

"Really I mean look at yourself you wear nothing but baggy clothes. Not to mention you aren't that pretty." Lindsay said.

"Whatever I don't care what you guys think." I said even though I was hurt by what they said and really started to think about what they said.

"This is your last chance Rory. Stay away from Jess or you will pay." Crystal said getting really close to me. She slapped my cheek then left with her friends following laughing at me as they did.

I sat there and thought about what they said. I really don't get why Jess hung out with me now. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked at me clothes and frowned as I saw what they said was true. I am not pretty and I do always have baggy clothes. I started tearing up and I left the gym in a hurry wanting to get out of here quick so I could go home and have a good cry. I wasn't that lucky though because my friends spotted me and followed me as I ran to my locker.

"Rory what is wrong?" Jess asked coming up to me.

"Nothing I just need to get home." I said trying not to look at him.

"Rory what happened?" Lane asked coming over to me.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Rory did Crystal and her posse do something to you?" Paris asked.

"No I just need to go home." I said turning to walk away.

"Rory why is your cheek red?" Jamie asked.

"Did Crystal hit you again Rory?" Jess asked.

"It doesn't matter I just wanna get home now." I said not looking at him.

"Whatever she said Rory that made you upset Rory she is lying she is just jealous of you." Jess whispered to me while giving me a hug.

"Thanks Jess." I said with a small smile. "Well I am gonna head home." I said as I went to walk away.

"Not so fast missy. Paris and I are coming home with you remember?" Lane said with a small smile.

"Oh yeah come on guys." I said " Bye Jess, Jamie, Zach. I will see you guys later." I said as I walked home with Lane and Paris.

"Not to be mean but why are you guys coming over again?" I asked as we got close to my house.

"We are coming with you to your performance tonight. Don't you remember?" Paris said looking at me.

"Oh yeah I guess I forgot." I said with a small forced laugh.

"So what did Crystal and her posse say to you?" Lane said as we entered my house.

"Nothing guys." I said trying to avoid telling them.

"Just tell us Rory please we are your best friends." Paris said.

"Fine she said to stay away from Jess and that she didn't get why he or anyone else wanted to be seen with me. Then Lindsay said she didn't get why he hung out with me when I wear baggy clothes and am not pretty. Then Crystal said stay away from Jess or it will get worse then slapped me. As they left I noticed they were true I am not pretty and that is why I wear baggy clothes anyway I already knew it." I said looking up and Lane and Paris who both looked angry.

"Rory don't listen to them you are beautiful and Jess hangs out with you because you are a sweet girl. And he totally likes you." Lane said with a huge smile as she came over to hug me.

"Lane is right Rory. Don't listen to Crystal and her posse they are just jealous." Paris said as she copied Lane.

"That's what Jess said. That Crystal was jealous." I said looking at the ground.

"When did he say that?" Paris asked.

"When he gave me a hug before we left." I said looking up at them.

"See he likes you. He totally does. Just you wait you two will become a couple before you know it." Lane said with a smile.

"Honey I'm home!" Lorelai yelled from the door.

"In my room mom!" I shouted.

"Well isn't this a party why wasn't I invited." She pouted looking at us.

"Well you were working but you can join now. Since we need your help getting ready for tonight anyways." I said with a smile.

"Yay my favorite thing to do. So let's go girls." She said as she ran into my closet.

We all got ready for tonight. I was performing in Hartford tonight and we would be staying the night there. My mom picked out and outfit for all of us and PJ's for us to wear tonight. Soon we had everything we need and we through our clothes into a bag and we headed to Hartford. I hoped tonight would get better.

…**. At Cloud 9 …..**

I was in the dressing room with my mom, Lane, and Paris. We all had masks and the outfits my mom had picked out for us on. Lane was wearing a leopard print jacket, black camisole, a jean skirt, black leggings, brown boots, hoop earrings, a tie necklace, and a black mask. She looked amazing. Paris had a light bleached jean jacket, a blue sequin stripped tank top, grey skinny jeans, blue boots, a green star necklace, blue star earrings, and a green and blue mask. She also looked amazing I didn't know I had all those clothes and jewelry in my closet. My mom also looked great she had on a purple one shoulder dress, black camisole, black leggings, purple high heels with jewels on them, silver and black chain necklaces, purple and silver earrings, a purple and grey mask, and of course her blonde wig. They all looked great it put my outfit to shame now. I had on a plain green v-neck shirt with a black vest over it, black ripped skinny jeans, black buckle boots, black earrings, a peace leather bracelet on my right wrist, a bunch of bracelets on my left wrist and a black mask. (**A/N: Outfits on my profile**) I pulled my eyes away from my friends and mom when I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Lorelai yelled while jumping off the couch to rush to the door. She opened it to reveal none other than Jess. I quickly made sure I had my mask on signing with relief knowing that I did. "Hello how may I help you?"

"I wanted to see how Rose was doing." Jess replied with a smile.

"Hey Jess I am doing pretty well today." I said with a smile as I walked to stand by my mom.

"Well it is good to see you aren't as nervous as last time I saw you." He said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah well I have the stage all to myself tonight so that helps." I replied with another smile.

"I wanted to know if I could talk to you before you performed since I most likely won't get to when you are done?" Jess asked with a small smile.

"I would love to. Is it okay?" I said looking at my mom.

" Yeah I will just hang with the girls. You can go but be back in ten minutes so we can make sure you are ready to perform. You're on in 15 minutes." She said with a smile.

" Thanks." I said walking out of the room with Jess and down the hall towards a sitting area near by. "So anything specific you wanted to talk about?"

"Well I kind-of just wanted to talk to get to know you a little better." Jess replied.

**Jess's POV**

Finally I was getting to talk to Rose alone. She looked great tonight. I wish she wouldn't wear that mask all the time so I could see her whole face. I have never gotten a chance to really get to know her so I thought I would try tonight.

"Okay well we have ten minutes so what do you want to know?' Rose asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hmmmmm let's see. Let's play 20 questions since we have a time limit. Except I will only be asking questions, we can play again were you just ask questions to me." I said looking at Rose.

"Sounds good to me." She said with a smile.

"Okay so what is you favorite color?" I asked

"Really? I don't really have a favorite I like lots of colors my favorite seems to always be changing. I guess I will say I really like red, blue, black, white, and green though." She said looking at me.

"What is your biggest pet peeve?"

"Liars or people who are just plain rude to others. Also don't like people who only like someone because of their fame or popularity instead of liking someone for who they truly are." Rose said a little sad.

"Well now a fun question. Ever had an imaginary friend as a child?" I said with a small smile.

"No I never had an imaginary friend but I did have an imaginary dog. It was the size of my palm." Rose said while laughing.

"What was this dogs name?" I said laughing a little with her.

"Yes I named her Millie."

"Nice name. What were you like when you were a kid?"

" I was a happy little girl. My mom says everyone thought of me as a princess." Rose said with a little smile.

"I bet you were an adorable little princess." I said looking a Rose.

"Thanks. Next question." Rose said as she blushed a little.

"So… Do you feel closer to your mother or father?"

"Defiantly my mom. She is awesome she is my best friend." Rose said smiling.

" Sounds like fun. Are you superstitious?"

"No not really. I always have to talk to my mom before the show or I never seem to perform well. So I guess that can count towards that." Rose said with a smile.

"I can see you are really close with you mom then."

"Yes very close. You better continue your questions or we may not finish."

"We wouldn't want that now. Name the piece of clothing you can't live without."

"Well this isn't one thing again but I love my hoodies, my leather jacket, and jeans. Those I couldn't deal without." Rose said with a small smile.

"Fair enough. What are the most important 3 things in your life?" I asked.

"My family, friends, and music." Rose replied.

"That seemed like a question you didn't have to think of for very long."

"Nope because I couldn't live without those things." Rose said simply.

" Alright now how would you spend your ideal day?"

"I would spend the day writing and playing music." Rose replied quickly.

"Another quick answer. I need more serious questions I guess. If you could only do one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be?"

"Be a musician of course. That was too easy." Rose said with a small laugh.

"I guess you are right. Ok well what is your biggest fear?" I asked.

"Having people I care about leave me because of things I may keep from them." Rose said looking down to her feet sadly.

"Alright serious question now. Do you sing while in the shower?" I asked quickly hoping to cheer her up.

"Of course. It's great for the vocals." Rose said laughing and looking back at me.

"Now to more questions about your favorites. What are your most favorite and least favorite food."

"I love a good burger or pizza. I am not to fond of vegetables which I know isn't good." Rose replied with a small laugh.

"Interesting. Name your most favorite time of the year?"

"I love the winter when it snows. It is just so pretty." Rose said with a huge grin.

"It is very cold though." I said looking at her.

"Yes it is but I don't care. You have 5 questions left now."

" That's all I need. What is your favorite movie?"

"I have to many but watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory with my mom is always good."

"Really? Hmmmm interesting. Favorite hobby?"

"Well playing and writing music is a given. I also love to read though."

"Oh I love reading too! What is your favorite book?"

"I think I would have to say Oliver's Twist." Rose said with a smile.

"Really? Same here." I said smiling

" Okay so who is you least favorite author?" I asked interested.

"Hemingway." Rose replied quickly.

"Are you serious he is the best." I said shocked.

"Yes for getting a good night of sleep." Rose replied with a smile.

"I am shocked. Ok so final question."

"Are you a morning person?"

"Not really only if I have coffee I am."

"You know what I just realized you seem a lot like one of my friends. You and her would get allow really well." I said thinking of Rory.

"Really that is interesting. I have to go though. It was nice talking to you Jess. We will have to do it again." Rose said as she got up and ran towards the dressing room and leaving me there to just stare at her. This girl was she a mystery I can't help but feel like I really liked her though.

**Rory's POV**

"Really that is interesting. I have to go though. It was nice talking to you Jess. We will have to do it again." I said with a smile as I ran back to the dressing room with a huge smile. I had so much fun talking to him I forgot I was Rose I really hope he doesn't get suspicious now since he compared me as in Rose to me Rory…. well you get what I am trying to say. Once I got back I was attacked by questions when I shut the door. I couldn't understand a word anyone was saying because they all spoke at once. "Hey I will tell you guys later. Just stop shouting."

**... After Performance at Hartford Hotel ….**

We decided to stay at a hotel tonight since none of us felt like going back to Stars Hollow and everyone could not wait to hear about what Jess and I had talked about. We all got into pajamas before I told them what happened. My mom had a light blue nightshirt on, Lane had on purple and pink pajama pants with a purple camisole, Paris had pink, white, and grey pajama pants with a pink camisole. Me I had on a grey long sleeve shirt and baggy black sweat pants. (**A/N: Pajamas on Profile**) Once I had explained it all to them they all had smiles on.

"It sounds like Jess likes Rose and Rory." Lane said with a smile.

"If only he knew she is the same girl." Paris replied.

" He would be in love knowing that." Lorelai said with a grin.

"Ok guys stop he doesn't like me or Rose. He is just being nice." I said looking down at my feet.

"We speak the truth Rory." Lane said.

"Whatever can we change the subject." I asked looking up at them.

"I am going to leave you girls to hang I am tired. Don't stay up too late." Lorelai said leaving.

" Well you were awesome performing out there tonight." Lane said.

"Yeah I agree with her." Paris said with a smile.

"Thanks guys." I said with a small smile.

"What is wrong Rory?" Paris asked.

"Nothing." I replied quickly.

"It was all our talk about Jess wasn't it." Lane said.

"Yeah I just like him and now I am think he is going to start liking Rose more. Even if she is me I would like him to like me. Even though Rose is me. But not the real me. Ugh this is so confusing." I said setting my head in my hands.

" I am pretty sure he likes both of you. But if you are so concerned you could tell him." Lane said.

"I don't think I can do that." I said

"You will have to eventually Rory. And once you do everything will be okay." Paris said.

"Thanks guys. You guys go to bed I am going to stay up a little longer." I said as I noticed they were both yawning.

"Night Rory. Love you!" lane and Paris said at once.

"Love you too guys." I said with a laugh as I walked towards the balcony.

I started humming to myself and before I knew it I was singing.

"**There's me**

**Looking down at my shoes**

**The one smiling like the sun**

**That's you**

**What were you thinking**

**What was the song inside your head**

**There's us**

**Going on about a band**

**Working out how we play our hand**

**I lay there dreaming**

**Later all alone in my bed**

**If I was stupid**

**Maybe careless**

**So were you**

**Not everything is supposed to come true**

**Some words are best unsaid**

**Some love is not really love at all**

**I'll keep everything I shared with you**

**And that's enough**

**There's us**

**Freeze-frame**

**I'm not about to cry**

**It's too late for us to change**

**Why try**

**I've got a camera**

**Tucked away inside my heart**

**If I'm a loser**

**Or just unlucky**

**So are you**

**Not everything is supposed to come true**

**Some words are best unsaid**

**Some love is not really love at all**

**I'll keep everything I shared with you**

**And that's enough**

**There's us**

**Somewhere between then and now**

**I look away when you said we'll never change**

**And if you think what might have been**

**You'll lose today and we've got songs to play**

**Not everything is supposed to come true**

**Some words are best unsaid**

**Some love is not really love at all**

**I'll keep everything I shared with you**

**And that's enough**

**There's us**

**Not everything is supposed to come true**

**Some words are best unsaid**

**Some love is not really love at all**

**I'll keep everything I shared with you**

**And that's enough**

**There's us"**

When I finished all I could think about was Jess. I looked at the street to see someone standing there looking up to where I was standing. Seeing this I ran quickly into the hotel hoping the person didn't see me.

**Jess's POV**

I was walking the streets of Hartford when I heard someone singing. I stopped and saw a girl standing on a balcony singing her heart out. The voice sounded really familiar so I walked closer so I could hear better. As I got closer I recognized it at Rose's voice. I wonder who she was singing about if she was singing about anyone. Once she was finished she noticed me standing there and rushed into her hotel room. It was then I noticed she didn't have her mask on. If only I could have seen her face. I couldn't get her out of my head since we talked. Did I like Rose? I was pretty sure I did after the talk we had today. After noticing I was still standing in the same spot I started walking again with just one thing on my mind… Rose.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Sorry again for taking so long to update. Review please I love getting them. I should have the next chapter up soon since it is already written but I want to have a couple chapters after that written too so I don't fall behind on updating. Thanks again for reading. Oh the song Rory sang was 'There's Us' By Alexz Johnson from the show Instant Star.**


	6. Chapter 6: Starting to get annoyed

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Crystal and the rest of Jess's band aka Adam and Joe.**

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. I waited a couple days because I wanted to finish the next chapter. It is an important one too so I had to make sure it was good. Okay well I don't have much to say so that is all. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It isn't as long as last one but is still pretty long.**

**Thanks again to my reviewers! I love reading your reviews they make my day.:**

**Ghostwriter**

**LitLover101**

**Tryphyna**

**Maiqu**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Curley-Q**

Chapter 6: Starting to get annoyed

**Rory's POV**

I was walking to Luke's like I have been for the past couple of months before school. I had become use to walking to Luke's and meeting Jess there then we would walk to school together. It was so good to be hanging out with Jess a lot now I was starting to think I should tell him that I was Rose and that I liked him. I shook my head getting rid of those thoughts quickly though.

I walked into Luke's and saw Jess sitting at the counter reading with a to-go cup of coffee and a donut, which of course had to be for me.

"Thank you." I said as I took the coffee from Jess. I saw him close his book and stand up looking at me.

"Ready to go?" Jess asked grabbing his bag and my donut.

"Yep I just need my donut. So if you would hand it over we could leave." I said as I tried to grab it from him.

"What if it isn't for you?" Jess asked raising an eyebrow.

" I know it's mine because if it wasn't I would cry then take it anyways." I said with a grin.

"Yeah yeah here you go." Jess said handing the donut to me.

" Yay! I knew you liked me I mean every guy gives a girl a donut to show their feelings." I said in a dreamy voice then started to laugh.

"Come on let's go before you go even more insane." Jess said with a small smirk as he walked to the door.

"That hurt Jess, it really hurt." I said looking hurt as I held a hand over my heart.

" I was kidding of course I like you. Who in the right mind wouldn't?" Jess said with a small smile looking at me. "Ready to go now." He said opening the door for me.

I nodded and went out first as he held the door open hoping he didn't see me blushing.

…**. School ….**

Jess and I got to school and this time we didn't enter talking or laughing like always, we entered in silence. I was looking down at my feet the whole time. I could see Jess looking over at me. He was probably wondering why I wasn't talking to him like usual. Then before he could the chance to ask about it I spoke.

"I'm going to go find Lane and Paris. I'll see you later though." I said finally looking at him. Then quickly turned to leave before Jess could say anything. I looked back quickly and saw him looking a bit confused.

I continued down the hall and found Lane and Paris at their lockers talking. I sighed and smiled.

"Hey guys." I said approaching them.

"Hey Rory." Lane and Paris said at once. I really wish I knew how they always did that.

"How are you on this fine morning." Lane asked with a smile.

"Fine." I answered opening my locker.

"So where's Jess he is usually with you?" Paris asked with a questioning look.

"I don't know." I replied quickly while putting some books in my locker.

"Really?" Lane said raising her eyebrow. I saw her look at Paris who had an evil smile on her face. Then I saw Paris wink at Lane. This couldn't be good.

"Hey Jess." Paris said looking behind me. I jumped and turned around to look behind me but Jess wasn't there. I turned to glare at Lane who was giggling and Paris who was still smiling evilly. "I knew something was up now spill."

"It's really nothing." I said as I turned to busy myself with anything in my locker.

"Come on Rory we are your best friends. You can tell us anything. Now tell us please." Lane said pouting. I shook my head not giving into her pout.

"Fine I guess we'll just have to go ask Jess." Paris said turning around.

"Don't! I'll tell you but it's really nothing." I said making Paris turn back to me. Lane stared at me with interest wondering what I would finally say. "Okay this morning we were talking and arguing about a donut and the last thing he said was he liked me and who wouldn't. Of course I blush I don't think he saw though, but then I didn't talk because I was embarrassed since I like him but he doesn't like me that way. Told you it was nothing big just me being stupid." I said looking at Lane and Paris then turned back to my locker.

" You aren't stupid you have a crush." Lane said.

"Why don't you just tell him you like him and see what happens." Paris said.

"No why would I tell him. He doesn't like me that way and probably never will." I said as I looked at the clock. "I'm going to go to class early guys." I said as I shut my locker and walked quickly towards class.

…**. After School ….**

I was at my locker getting my books I needed for homework tonight, I had hardly talk to Lane, Paris, or Jess today. I didn't even say anything to Zach and Jamie. I had way too much on my mind today. I saw Lane and Paris walking towards the exit. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran up to them knowing I needed to say something to them.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you today and was so weird this morning. I just had so much on my mind." I said quickly I was going to continue when I was interrupted.

"We get it Rory. It's okay you have liked Jess forever. You're allowed to act like an idiot." Lane said with a smile.

"So I'm an idiot now?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"An idiot in love pretty much. We still love you though." Paris said laughing. Lane and I joined her.

"So we're all good?" I asked.

"Of course." Lane and Paris said together.

"YAY!" I said giving them quick hugs. "Hey guys I have to find Jess. I'll talk to you guys later though." I said turning to start walking away.

"Have fun with lover boy." Paris said quietly thinking I wouldn't hear her. I also heard Lane giggling.

"Heard that Paris." I shouted looking over my shoulder at her with a smile as I continued walking away.

I walked down the hall and found Jess at his locker. How had I missed him since it is so close to mine.

"Hey Jess." I said as I leaned against the locker next to his.

"Hey." He said looking at me.

" Jess I'm so sorry I didn't talk that much today I just had a lot on my mind."

" What was on you mind?" He said raising an eyebrow.

" Umm… Well my mom and I got into an argument and I couldn't get it off my mind I guess." I answered.

"Rory you and your mom get into arguments almost everyday." He said with a little chuckle.

"True. I guess I took this one too seriously. Silly me." I said with a smile. "Are you done cause I need some coffee."

"You always need coffee, but yes I'm done. Let's go." He said as he started walking away.

"Hey wait up." I said as he left without me.

" You're such a slow poke." He said looking at me.

"I am not."

"I bet you 10 dollars you can't beat me to Luke's. Deal?" He said sticking his hand out.

"You're on." I said shaking his hand.

"We'll go on 3. 1… 2… 3."

With that we both started running. We were both even about half way to Luke's so I knew what I needed to do. A dashed ahead quickly hoping I timed it right. I did because pulled ahead just in time to win.

" When did you become a fast runner?' He asked raising his eyebrow.

"I always have been you just have never noticed." I said while sticking out my tongue.

"Well now I know I am not betting against you." He said with a small smirk while he opened the door to Luke's.

"Pay up buddy." I said while sticking out my hand as I sat at the counter.

"Yeah yeah here." He said while sitting a 10 dollar bill in front of me.

"Yay! Now get me some coffee." I said with a smile.

"Gosh someone is a little bossy today." He said as he started filling up a cup of coffee for me. He then set it in front of me.

"You got that right." I said before taking a sip of my coffee. "So shall we talk about anything?"

"What would you like to talk about?" He asked as he sat at the counter next to me.

"Anything." I said with a smile.

"Hmmm ok then. Well what book are you reading right now."

"I am reading the Fountainhead." I said sipping my coffee.

"Are you serious? I have yet to make it through it." He said looking at me.

"It's a classic you must try it again." I said smiling at him.

"Ayn Rand is a political nut though."

"And Hemingway puts me to sleep… so?" I said still smiling.

"Fine I will try again if you give Ernest another chance." He said.

"Deal. Even though it will be painful for me." I said.

"You know Ernest only has lovely things to say about you." He said with a small smile.

I smiled back at him then looked away trying to not let him see my blush.

"I should probably get home now. I'll see you later though." I said quickly as I grabbed my bag.

"You sure?" he asked looking confused.

"Yeah I am sure. See you Jess." I said looking at him before rushing out of the diner.

…**. Cloud 9 …..**

I was sitting in a dressing room waiting to perform once again. I was really starting to wonder if wearing a mask was the right thing. I loved music but was keeping my identity a secret worth what I could lose. I sat staring at the wall when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and walked towards the door and opened it to reveal Jess.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked looking at him.

"Well I just thought I would come and talk to you again before you perform again." He said with a smile.

"Well why don't you come in I could use some company." I said as I stepped to the side to allow him to walk in the room.

"So how have you been?" He asked as he sat down.

"I have been pretty good actually." I said with a smile.

"I wanted to tell you something." He said looking at me with a serious look.

"Ok what is it?" I asked getting a little worried.

"I heard you singing a couple weeks ago when you were on the balcony in Hartford. I know we have talked since then but I keep forgetting to tell you." He said.

"You heard me?" I said still worried since I don't know if he knew who I really was and was going to tell me he knew now.

"Yeah your song was amazing." He said with a small smile.

"Thanks." I said blushing a little.

"I actually think you noticed me because when you were finished you rushed back into your hotel."

"Yeah I didn't know who it was so I just rushed back into my room."

"I noticed you didn't have your mask on." He said as he sat a little closer to me.

"Really?" I said as I got really nervous.

"Yep but sadly I didn't see anything since it was too dark." He said.

"Oh." I said as I looked down as relief came over me.

"Yeah. So why do you wear the mask again?" He asked looking at me.

"I guess I really don't know." I said still looking down.

"Why don't you take it off then?" He said sounding hopeful.

"I can't." I said.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"It would only ruin things." I said

"How?' He asked.

"It just would. Can we change the subject?" I said looking a him.

"Yeah sure. So how is life?"

"I think I answered a similar question like this already earlier. But life has been good. How about you, how's life?" I said with a small smile.

"Life has been good. It sure got a lot better though." He said looking at me with a smile.

I blushed and looked down trying to cover it up.

"You are cute when you blush." he said as he tilted my head up to look at him.

"Thanks."

"Rose I really wanted to tell you that…." He started to speak but was interrupted when the door opened revealing my mom.

"Hey your on soon hun." She said as she entered the room. She noticed Jess was in the room with me. "Oh sorry to interrupted but you have to get ready to go on stage."

"Sorry Jess we can finish this conversation another time right?" I said looking at him as I stood up.

"Yeah no problem. See you later Rose." He said as he left the room.

"What was that about?" Lorelai asked.

"We were just asking but I am pretty sure he was about to ask me out." I said looking at her.

"That's great hun." She said with a big smile.

"No it isn't. I want him to ask Rory out not Rose." I said looking at her sadly.

"Well just tell him then."

"No that will just be bad." I said walking out of the room.

"You will have to tell him sometime you know." She said.

"Yeah just not yet." I said as I arrived at the stage.

"Ok well good luck hun." She said as she kissed my cheek.

I took a deep breath to try and control my thoughts. When would I tell Jess the truth? I didn't want to think about that right now. I sighed again as I walk out onto the stage. When I was out there I saw Jess sitting in the crowd. I saw him smile at me. A smile that I loved so much, I have no clue what I was going to do. All I knew was that I was in to deep now.

…**. Weekend ….**

I was walking to Luke's to get some coffee since we had none at home. As I entered Luke's I looked around for Jess. I found him behind the counter. Right where I needed him.

"Jess I need coffee." I said as I came up to the counter.

"Yes Ms. Bossy." He said as he poured me a cup.

"Can you please give me the wonderful cup of coffee you are holding?" I said with a smile.

"All you had to do was say please." He said with a smile as he set the cup in front of me.

"YAY! Thank you Jess." I said taking the cup and drinking it all. "More please."

"Gosh. I think you should slow down there." He said as he refilled my cup.

"Fine." I said as I slowly sipped from my cup.

"Good girl. So how are you this morning… well afternoon I guess." He asked.

"I am very good. How are you."

"Very good also." He said.

"Good."

"Yep." He said.

I started laughing since neither of us could think of anything to say.

"What is so funny?" He asked looking a little confused.

"Just that we can't think of anything to say even though we talk all the time." I answered simply.

"Not that funny but ok crazy." He said with a small smirk.

"Not nice." I said with a small pout.

"Ok so what shall we talk about?" He asked as he came to sit next to me.

"Well how is you band doing these days?" I asked looking at him.

"They are good. You still need to come see us perform you pinky promised remember?" He said with a small smile.

"That I do remember and I really want to come see you guys soon so don't worry about that." I said smiling thinking about I have already seen them perform.

"Good now my turn to ask a question." He said.

"Sure we can switch off."

"Sounds good. So any guys in your life?" He asked.

"Besides you, Jamie, and Zach... nope." I answered looking down at my coffee.

"I meant if you had a crush on any boy." He said.

"Hey it was my turn for a question but no I don't. What about you?" I asked still staring at my coffee.

"Nope no guys in my life." He said smirking.

"Not what I meant. I meant has any girl caught you eye?" I said finally looking at him.

"Well when you say it that way. Yes someone has." He answered with a smile.

"Oh really whose the lucky girl?" I asked hoping he would say me but I had a feeling it wasn't. I had a feeling I knew who he would say.

"Hey now you are asking another question. But since I asked two it is only fair. I really like Rose Maylie." He answered looking at me.

I choked a little on my coffee even though I was expecting that answer. It still made me sad hearing him actually say it.

"Huh?" I said. I should be happy he just admitted he liked me. But I'm not because Rose isn't the true me. I have a mask on when I am her.

"Yeah I know it's kind-of weird but she is awesome. I have been talking to her a lot lately. She's so nice, a great singer, she can play guitar, and she is really fun to be around." He said as he stared off into the distance.

"Wow you really like her." I said which made Jess look back at me.

"Yeah" He said with a smile.

"Well I should probably be leaving. I will see you later though. Thanks for the coffee." I said putting money on the counter and rushing towards the door. This wasn't good. What am I going to do now?

…**. Monday morning ….**

I woke up the to hear my alarm going off. I got out of bed and got on my outfit for the day. Today it consisted of a plain t-shirt, sweatpants, and a baggy hoodie. I had a feeling this day was not going to be good so I needed comfy clothes. (**A/N Outfit on profile**) Once I was dressed I made my way to Luke's. When I entered I walked over to Jess.

"Hey Jess you ready?" I asked

"Yep. Let's go." He said as he handed me a to-go cup of coffee.

"Thanks I really need this." I said with a small smile. Once we were outside I saw Jess turned a little towards me.

"You know you're the only person I have told."

"Told what?" I asked.

"About liking Rose." He said with a small smile.

"Oh that." I said. Great just when I had almost forgotten it. I would forget it though because I was friends with him and was Rose. Plus I needed to tell him the truth. "Well that makes me feel special. I am here if you ever need to talk to someone." I said even though I didn't want to hear about rose all the time I still wanted him to talk to me.

"Thank. It's good to know that." He said with a smile.

We continued walking towards school and neither of us talked. I sighed with relief thinking he wasn't going to talk about Rose this morning. That wasn't my luck though because soon after he started talking about Rose. I thought he would have at least stopped when we reached school but that didn't happen. I was right that this day was not going to be good. I mean I am Rose so this shouldn't bug me right? But it did so much because he liked Rose instead of liking me even though we were the same. He would rather like the girl who wore nice clothes and was popular. Not the girl in baggy clothes who was the biggest nerd. You think he would have stopped when school started too but no throughout the whole day I heard about Rose this Rose that. I already knew everything too but I still had to act like I didn't. By the end of the day when we were walking back to Luke's he still hadn't shut up. I was starting to go crazy. I don't think I can handle much more of this. And as we continued to Luke's one thought went through my head and that was I was starting to get annoyed.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter should be up in a few days. I want to start on the chapter after that before I post it. I'm trying to stay ahead so I don't take forever to update. Please Review if you can I love reading them. Just don't be really mean. Lol Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Rose Maylie!

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Crystal and the rest of Jess's band aka Adam and Joe.**

**A/N: Here is chapter 7! A very important chapter for the story because this is when all the good stuff starts to happen. Well at least I think that. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I wanted to make sure it was as perfect as I could make it. This is a very important chapter for my story so I hope you all love it.**

**Thanks to my reviewers once again. You guys are amazing. I love reading them:**

**Ghostwriter**

**LitLover101**

**Curley-Q**

**GrlWithoutAName**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Tryphyna**

**Also thanks to people who added my story to their alerts. Okay I am done now so enjoy!**

Chapter 7: I'm Rose Maylie!

**Rory's POV**

It had been 3 months since Jess had told me that he liked Rose Maylie. We had already had our winter break from school and had been back from our break for awhile. I had spent a lot of time over break and even now that we are in school with Lane, Paris, Jamie, Zach, and Jess. A lot of time with just Jess too. Rose is still all he can talk about. He has been coming to every performance I have done just to talk to me. He hasn't told me, Rose, that he liked me though. He saves all that stuff for me Rory. Life seemed a lot easier before Jess became so open about his feelings about Rose. I loved that he was opening up to me I just didn't want to hear so much about Rose. I can only hear about myself so much before I go insane. I am thinking about just telling him the truth already. I don't think it will turn out well though so I keep putting it off. I really need to tell him soon though. It just never seems like the right time… it never will be in my mind though. I shook my head though clearing my thoughts since I was getting close to Luke's.

I walked the little distance I had left till I reached Luke's. I saw Jess at the counter wiping it off. I took a deep breath and opened then door. With the bells jiggling telling everyone of my entrance I looked up and saw Jess looking at me with a little smile. The smile that meant he had something he wanted to talk about. All I could do is hope that it wasn't about Rose.

"Hey Rory." Jess said as I walked up to the counter.

"Hi Jess. Can I get some coffee?" I asked with a small smile.

"Sure no problem. Coming right up." He said as he turned to get me my coffee. "Here you are. Anything else?"

"I'm good for right now, thanks though."

"So… I have something to tell you. The band and I have a performance to do tonight, do you want to come?" He asked with a hopeful look.

"Ummm…" I said. What am I going to do I perform tonight too. "Sorry Jess I promised Lane and Paris I would go with them to see Rose Maylie perform." Great why did I say that?

"Really? She has a performance tonight. I wish I could go with you guys." He said looking a little sad.

"Yeah I wish you could come too, but you have to perform."

"Wait, I have an idea. Be right back." He said before running up the stairs.

I sat there looking staring at the stairs. This couldn't be good. About five minutes later Jess came back from upstairs with a grin.

"Guess what?" He asked sounding a little too excited for my liking,

"Ummm… Chicken butt!" I said with a smile.

"Hahaha very funny. No I can go to Rose's performance with you, Lane and Paris." He said his grin growing a little.

"What? How? I thought you had to perform?" I asked surprised.

"I did but I got it moved to another day. Do you not want me coming along?"

"No, of course not… I want you to come." I answered with a small smile.

"Sweet so what time should we all meet?" He asked.

"Umm… I'm not sure yet. One of us girls will call you later." I said trying not to panic.

"Okay sounds good to me."

"Well I should probably get going. See you later then Jess." I said getting up and placing some money on the counter.

"Okay. Bye Rory."

I gave Jess a wave as I walked out of the diner. Once I was I rushed home not knowing what I was going to do.

"Mom, are you home?" I said as I entered my front door.

"Yeah, I'm upstairs." She said. I rushed up the stairs to find my mom in her bedroom.

"Mom I'm in so much trouble." I said as I sat on her bed.

"Isn't that usually something I decide?" She asked.

"I am being serious mom."

"Okay so why are you in trouble?" She asked as she sat by me.

"I went to Luke's to get coffee and of course Jess was there. He asked me to go to his performance tonight, but I have a performance too. So I started to panic a little and I told him that I had promised Lane and Paris to go with them to Rose Maylie's performance. So he said he wished he could come with us, the he ran upstairs. When he came back down he told me he could go with us, he said he got his performance moved. So now I am really freaking out because I have no clue what to do. I need help mommy." I said as I leaned against her.

"Well you did get yourself in to some trouble didn't you?'

"Not helping mom please help me."

"Well you could just tell Jess the truth already." She said while running her hand through my hair trying to calm me down.

"Mom no, he will get so mad that I didn't tell him. He will hate me so much." I said as I jumped off the bed and started pacing.

"Okay well then I guess you could tell him you are sick. If you don't like that idea then we can call Lane and Paris to come over early to help with a plan."

"I'm doomed aren't I?" I said as I fell onto the bed.

"No you're not honey. Let's call lane and Paris for some backup." She said patting my back.

"I hope you're right. I said sitting up. "I'm going to call Lane and Paris now." I said getting off the bed and walking out of my mom's room. I grabbed the phone once I was downstairs and dialed Paris first.

"Hello?" I heard Paris say.

"Paris I am in need of help can you please come over?"

"What's wrong Rory?" She asked sounding worried.

"I need you and Lane to help me. Jess is coming to see Rose tonight. He thinks I am going with you guys to see her perform."

"I thought he had to perform?" She asked confused.

"Yeah he got it moved."

"Okay well I will be over soon."

"Thanks Paris. I am going to call Lane now." I said signing with relief.

"No problem see you soon." She said hanging up the phone.

I hung up the phone then dialed Lane's number.

"Hello?" Mrs. Kim said.

"Hi Mrs. Kim. It's Rory is Lane there?" I asked.

"Yes hold on Please." I heard her say before she set down the phone and called for Lane.

"Hey Rory. What's up?" Lane said when she got to the phone.

"Can you come over I need your help. Paris is already on her way."

"Yeah sure. What is up though." She asked sounding confused.

"Jess is coming to see Rose tonight because I told him you, Paris and I were going."

"Doesn't he have to perform though?" She asked.

"He did but he got it moved."

"Okay well I will be over soon." She said.

"Thanks so much Lane. I owe you guys." I said feeling a little better.

"No problem. See you soon." She said hanging up the phone.

I sat on the couch hoping that we could come up with some idea. If not I am so screwed.

…**. Few hours later ….**

"Okay I'm done… it's over… we have nothing." I said as I covered my head with a pillow.

"Well we will just have to wing it." Paris said.

"Yeah we will think of something when the time comes." Lane said agreeing.

"Okay but this could turn out very badly. If it does I blame both of you." I said as I pointing at them.

"Come on Rory you need to trust us." Paris said.

"I do. I am just worried." I said.

"Okay then let's get ready." Lane said smiling.

"Sounds good to me but one of us needs to call Jess."

"I'll call lover boy you two go start getting ready." Paris said picking up the phone. She told Jess that we were going to meet at Cloud 9 at 6:30 sense the performance was at 7.

Lane and I got ready but I couldn't get into my Rose outfit so I was in a white t-shirt, brown hoodie, baggy jeans, and brown converse. I had my outfit for my performance picked out though and all packed in a bag. My outfit was a red shirt that fell off both shoulders, a black tank top to go under it, a black vest to go over my red top, black stretchy jeans, black strappy heels, multiple necklaces, multiple silver bracelets, hoop earrings and a red mask.

Lane had on a green, yellow and blue spaghetti strap top, grey skinny jeans, blue flats, and yellow flower earrings and necklace. Paris had on a red spaghetti strap top, white skinny jeans, brown flats, multiple brown bracelets, and brown and red earrings. **(A/N: Outfits on profile) **They looked awesome and I had what I needed so we headed off to Cloud 9. I hope everything would go smoothly tonight.

…**. Cloud 9 ….**

**Paris's POV**

When we got to Cloud 9 we stood outside to wait for Jess. I could see that Rory was freaking out just standing there.

"Okay guys I have to go get ready. Are you sure you can think of something?" Rory asked sounding and looking worried.

"Yes Rory now go we already have a plan." I said with a smile.

"Okay that's good." She said letting out a sigh of relief. "How come I didn't get to know about it though?" She looked at me confused.

"We didn't have time to tell you now go." I said giving her a little push to leave.

"We have a plan, sense when?" Lane asked once Rory was gone.

"Of course we don't have one. Rory didn't need to know that though. She doesn't need to be freaking out."

"Well we have some time before jess gets here so let's think of something." She said turning towards me.

"No we don't." I said.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because here comes lover boy." I said nodded for her to turn around. When she did she saw Jess walking towards us with a small smile on his face.

"Oh shit, not good." She said quietly.

""Hey Jess you're early and you are never early." I said when Jess reached us.

"Hey Paris, Lane… I didn't want you guys to be waiting so I made sure I was going to be early. Hey wait where is Rory." He asked looking around us to try and find her.

"Oh, ummm…. She went in already because she wanted to get a table." Lane said.

"And you guys just let her go alone?" Jess said looking at us.

"Yeah that was rude of us. I'll go find her." Lane said quickly as she ran inside.

"So Jess how are you today?" I asked facing him.

"I'm fine but why are we still out here when we could go inside and join Lane and Rory?" He asked looking confused.

"Ummm… well Lane said she would text me to when she found Rory so we wouldn't all lose each other." I said with the first thing that came to my mind.

"I don't remember her saying anything like that."

"Yeah… hold on let me text her." I said as I pulled out my cell phone to text Lane. A minute later I got a text from lane. "Okay so Lane found Rory and I know where they are. So we can go in now." I said with a smile as I headed inside with a very confused jess behind me.

"Guys over here." Lane said while waving her arms in the air.

"Lane I already knew where you were going to be. You didn't have to wave your arms like a crazy person." I said as I sat down.

"Ummm Lane where is Rory? I thought she was with you." Jess asked as he sat down.

"Oh she went to the bathroom she wasn't feeling to good. I told her I would see how she was once you guys arrived. So I'll be right back." Lane said getting up quickly and walking away. I just hope Jess didn't notice she started to walk to go backstage.

**Lane's POV**

I walked backstage to the room Rory would be in hoping that Jess was believing what Paris and I were telling him tonight. I found her door and looked around to make sure no one could hear me.

"Rory! It's Lane open up." I said while knocking.

"Lane what's the matter?" She asked as she opened the door. I could see that she was finishing her make-up but was all changed.

"Nothing, just send a text saying your sick to me and everything will be good."

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Jess keep asking questions about you. First about why we left you to go in alone. Then when he got to the table and saw you weren't there he asked where you were because I said I was going to find you. So I said you were in the bathroom and didn't feel great. So I am pretending to be in the bathroom looking for you right now." I said explaining everything to her.

"Okay seems to make sense now."

"Yes. Now just send me a text in like 2-3 minutes. It will take me a little time to get to our table."

"Alright I will do that."

"Good luck Rory you will do great. Everything is under control now so stop worrying." I said with a smile giving her a hug.

" Thanks Lane. You guys are the best." She said with a smile.

"Yeah we know but what are best friends for. See you later!" I said walking away from her room and walking towards the table Jess and Paris were still sitting at.

"Where is Rory?" Jess asked worried as he noticed it was only me sitting down.

"I couldn't find her." I answered as I put my cell phone on the table knowing I would be getting a text soon

"I wonder where she is." Paris said looking at me a little confused. Right as she did my phone went off.

"Oh I am getting a text." I said picking up my phone. " It's from Rory. It says 'Sorry guys I'm feeling really sick. Went home to get some rest. Sorry to scare you guys. I will see you guys later though. Have a great time.' Poor Rory." I said as I set down my phone.

"Yeah no wonder why you couldn't find her." Paris said looking at me.

"Poor Rory she never seems to be able to come with us. We just have to make sure next time she comes that she is not sick and we are all here." Jess said.

"Yeah another time." I said giving Paris a look saying I sure hope not.

We started talking for a little longer, Jess asking how we like Rose. The boy really seems to like her. Not good. We stopped talking when we saw Rose or shall I say Rory walk out on stage. She started singing 'Get this Party Started' just like always. Paris and I got out of our seats and started dancing like idiots. I noticed Jess was still sitting. He was just staring at Rory with a smile.

"Come on Jess, dance with us." I said running over to him. I started to pull him to try and get him up.

" Nope no dancing for me. You guys are too crazy." Jess said pulling away from me with a small smirk.

"You're no fun." I said walking back to Paris.

We were having such a fun time dancing. Every time I looked over at Jess he had the same smile on his face and was staring at Rory. Of course all of us were but his stare was different. Paris and I didn't stop dancing the whole night. When Rory was done we finally went back to the table and sat down for some much needed rest.

"Hey guys I'm going to see Rose." Jess said.

"Okay have fun." I said waving my hand to him. He walked away and that was when I noticed what he said. I looked at Paris and she too just seemed to notice what he said.

"This isn't good." She said laying her head on the table.

"Not good at all." I said as I watched Jess walk backstage.

**Jess's POV**

Rose was amazing tonight. I was so disappointed that Rory wasn't here again. Lane and Paris were dancing the whole time Rose performed. It was pretty funny. As I watched Rose I knew I needed to talk to her after her performance. When she finished and walked off stage I knew it was time. I got up from my chair right as Lane and Paris sat down to rest not even noticing me standing.

"Hey guys I'm going to see Rose." I said

"Okay have fun." Lane said waving a hand at me. I notice Paris waved also.

I started walking backstage and walked down the hall searching for the room Rose was in. Once I found the door I knocked.

**Rory's POV**

My performance was so fun tonight. I saw Lane and Paris dancing the whole time. I tried my hardest not to laugh knowing they could dance better then that. I also noticed Jess sitting at a table watching me the whole time. He looked to be thinking about something. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a knock.

"Coming!." I shouted as checked to make sure I had my mask on then I walked to the door. When I opened the door I saw Jess standing there. " Oh… Jess… Hi." I said shocked. This wasn't suppose to happen.

"Hey you were great out there." He said with a smile as he walked into the room.

"Thanks and Yes Jess of course you can come in." I said shutting the door.

"So how are you?" He asked with a smile as he sat down.

"Fine a little tired. I was getting ready to leave actually." I said hoping he would leave once I said that. He didn't though so I walked over and sat by him.

"Oh ok. Can I ask you a question before you have to leave?" He asked looking at me.

"Sure."

"I was wondering if you ever wanted to go out with me sometime." He said still looking at me.

"Like on a date?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yeah like a date." He said looking a little nervous.

"Umm… I don't know Jess." I said as I stood up and started pacing. This could not be happening. I knew he liked Rose and not me.

"Umm… Ok can I ask why at least?" He asked. I saw that he was now standing and watching me pace.

"Because if you knew the truth about me you would never like me." I said as I stopped pacing.

"That could never happen Rose. I really like you. Do you not like me?" He asked as he stepped a little closer to me.

"I do like you Jess but you don't know the real me. If you did you wouldn't like me." I said looking at the floor. This is not how this was suppose to happen.

"The real you? I don't understand. I would like you no matter what Rose." He said coming even closer.

"Yeah the real me. Who I really am when I'm not out there singing and wearing masks." I said as I kept looking at me feet.

"Well if we went out sometime I would get to see her." He said as he walked the last couple steps to reach me.

"No you don't understand if you knew you wouldn't like me anymore. You would hate me." I said trying not to cry.

"Not true. I could never hate you Rose." He said as he tilted my head up to look at him.

"I wouldn't be so sure Jess." I said as a stepped back from him.

"Why do you say that?" He said walking towards me again.

"Because Jess… I'm Rose." I said as I pulled off my mask and looked at him.

"Rory?" He said shocked and took a couple steps back.

"Yeah… see Jess told you that you didn't know the real me. I said looking at him.

"I can't believe you." He said taking more steps away from me. "I trusted you Rory. And what do you do. You lie and keep this from me. I can't believe I actually trusted you." He said then stormed out of the room.

I collapsed to the floor and started crying. This wasn't how it was suppose to happen. I knew he would never like me. He like Rose and just her. She wasn't a freak, geek, loser, and whatever else I am. I sat there crying I don't know how long I was there but soon Lane and Paris where there comforting me.

"I told you he only liked Rose guys." I said looking at them with a sniffle.

"I'm so sorry Rory we should have stopped him." Lane said with a frown.

"Not your fault. I should have told him earlier." I said looking at her.

"I don't believe it for one minute that he doesn't like you Rory." Paris said.

"Why did he storm out of her after yelling that he can't believe he trusted me." I said as tears started to pour down my face again.

"He is just upset you didn't tell him." Paris said.

"Yeah remember how I reacted. I am sure everything will be ok Rory." Lane said.

"I really hope so guys. Right now I have no hope for that though." I said with a sad smile.

"Well we will just have to change that now won't we Lane." Paris said.

"That we will now come on let's head to your place Rory." Lane said.

As we started to head to my house I started thinking. I really hope that Lane and Paris were right and Jess and I would be fine again. I knew what I had to do.

"Guys I know what I have to do." I said as we got to my house and headed to my room.

"We are listening." Lane said with a smile.

"I have to tell Jess how I feel and about why I didn't tell him tomorrow." I said looking at them.

"Finally" They said together. I looked at them confused.

"What we have been wanting this to happen forever." Paris said.

"Yeah forever. You and Jess are perfect for each other and you are so in love with him." Lane said with a smile.

"Well when are you telling Zach how you feel?" I asked Lane and I heard Paris laugh a little. "Funny Paris? Well when are you going to tell Jamie you like him?" I said smiling as she blushed.

We started talking for a while and my mom came in the room and I explained all that happen and what I was going to do tomorrow. She reacted just like Lane and Paris had. So I of course had to ask her when she was going to tell Luke how she feels. Which made her stop. We spent a good amount of time talking about our boy troubles. Then we all got ready to sleep. As I dozed off I could only hope tomorrow would be better then today.

…**. Next day ….**

Once I woke up Lane, Paris and I talked for a little before they had to go home. It being Sunday they had stuff to do. They both wished me good luck and left. Leaving my mom and I. She wanted her coffee so that is how I got to the place I am. Standing outside Luke's staring in the window. I saw Jess in there and I started getting more nervous then I already was. My mom gave me a little nudge and smile as she walked into the diner demanding coffee. I took a deep breath and entered.

" Hey Luke can I have a cup of coffee too." I said sitting by my mom just to kill a little time before I would have to talk to Jess.

"Sure Rory. See Lorelai why can't you ask like that?" He said as he handed me my coffee.

"Because it just wouldn't be as fun." She said with a smile as she help out her cup for more. I couldn't help but smile at there banter.

"Hey Luke is Jess upstairs?" I asked as I looked around to see he was no longer in the diner.

"Dang Kid he is suppose to be down here. When you go see him will you tell him he is suppose to be working."

"Sure thing thanks Luke." I said as I got out of my seat. I saw my mom give me a smile as I headed towards the curtain and up the stairs. I stood in front of the door and took a deep breath and knocked. "Jess." I said but no on answered. "Please jess I need to talk to you." I said pleading.

"What could you possible say Rory." He said angrily as he opened the door.

"Please let me explain." I said walking into the apartment.

"What's there to explain Rory? I already know your little secret. How long did you think you could keep it from me? I trusted you when I told you I liked Rose Maylie. Did you never think that you should maybe tell me you were her?" He said as he glared at me.

"Of course I wanted to tell you but I was scared. I thought something like this would happen and I didn't want that to happen. I wanted to tell you so badly Jess." I said looking at the floor.

"I told you I liked Rose over 3 months ago Rory. You couldn't have told me in that time? Do you know what that feels like being lied to for that long? For thinking your best friend doesn't care enough to tell you the truth." He said angrily.

"I'm sorry Jess so sorry. I wanted to talk to you today Jess. Can you ever forgive me?" I asked as I looked at him. When he said nothing I started to speak again. " Jess I never meant to keep it from you this long I really.." I couldn't finish my sentence because Jess was speaking.

"Sorry yeah I get it but right now sorry isn't good enough." He said looking away from me.

I ran out of the apartment and diner with tears running down my face, I got home and laid on my bed and cried. I don't think he noticed I said I really not I'm really. I wasn't going to say I was sorry I was going to say that I liked him and I was scared he only like Rose and not me and that he would never like me. But that never happened.

…**. Monday morning at School ….**

**Jess's POV**

I still can't believe Rory didn't tell me she was Rose. It hurt so much to know she keep it for me. Now I know why Paris and Lane where so weird on Saturday. It made sense why she could never come to the performances. I was done thinking about Rory though she hurt me too much. I knew what I was going to do. I walked into school and noticed Paris, Lane, Jamie, and Zach talking while Rory stood there they were standing at their lockers, which wasn't far from mine. I walked past them giving a nod Jamie, Zach, Lane and Paris but when I saw Rory I didn't even look at her. I continued down the hall knowing what I had to do. I reached my destination and tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey Crystal…"

**A/N: I know some people will say I am evil for leaving it there but I had to keep you hanging. Hope you all enjoyed it. For those of you who ever read this story when I had it post 2 years ago you will know this is were I ended up stopping. So for those of you who are reading my new version Thanks and get excited because you will finally get to know what happens next. Since I have the chapter written. Okay so thanks for reading. Please review if you liked it. I shall have then next chapter posted in a few days again. **


	8. Chapter 8: Chapter 8: Aftermath, Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Crystal and the rest of Jess's band aka Adam and Joe.**

**A/N: Here is another chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. I am fallen a little behind and haven't finished next chapter yet like I usually like having before I update but I wanted to get another chapter out. So hope you all enjoy. **

**Thanks again to my reviewers!:**

**Tryphyna**

**LitLover101**

**Ghostwriter**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Ladysup67**

**You guys are awesome and also thanks to those who added me to their alerts. Makes me happy. Okay I will shut up now. To the chapter…**

Chapter 8: Aftermath, Goodbye to you

**Rory's POV**

I stood in the hallway staring at Jess. Seeing him walk past me and not do anything hurt. It hurt even more that he nodded towards Lane, Paris, Jamie and Zach but me I am ignored. I should have known this was going to happen but it still hurts so badly. The only way I am going to fix this is if I go talk to him. With that thought I started walking in the direction Jess had gone.

"Hey Rory, where are you going?" Lane asked making me turn around.

"I need to talk to Jess." I said before I turned to walk away.

I followed the path Jess had taken. I started to think of what I was going to say to him. I turned the corner that I had seen Jess turn at and I stopped dead in my tracks. This could not be happening. I wasn't seeing this. I am just dreaming this isn't really happening. I pinched my arm and knew this was real. Tears formed in my eyes as I keep staring. There a few feet in front of me was Jess kissing Crystal. I dropped my books to the ground as the tears started to fall down my face. Jess must have heard the noise because he pulled away from Crystal. I quickly reached for my books but someone had kicked them so they were all over. I finally gathered my books as the tears still fell and looked up to see Jess staring at me. His face showed no emotion like he didn't even care. I knew I needed to get out of there so I quickly turned to head to my locker. As the tears continued to fall I ran to my locker and into the arms of my friends who saw me coming. Why was this happening to me? Why would he do this to me? Did he hate me that much?

**Jess's POV**

"Hey Crystal." I said

"Why hello there Jess what brings you here. Thought you liked hanging with the nerds." She said as she turned to me.

"Yeah well I thought about it and I think I really do belong with you guys." I replied. Why am I doing this I hate these people.

"I knew you would come to your senses sooner or later Jess." She said with a big smile.

"Yeah I guess. I also had a question for you."

"What ever would that be Jess?" She asked as she twirled her hair.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" I asked knowing I had to do this. Rory hurt me so badly she needed to know how it felt.

"Oh my Gosh! I knew you liked me! OF COURSE!" She squealed as she gave hugged me. I returned the hug and when I went to pull away I felt her lips on mine. I didn't do anything. I just stood there while she kissed me. I pulled away when I heard a noise. There was Rory staring at me. She quickly looked away and started to get her books which was hard for her to do since I saw my 'friends' kicked a couple of her books. Once she got them she looked at me again. She may not have looked long but it was long enough to see that she had tears running down her face.

"Ugh what a freak for staring at us." Crystal said as she clung to my side.

"Yeah."

"Well come on Jessie it is time for us to go to class."

"Yeah…. Okay."

"I'm so glad you finally asked me to be your girlfriend. I knew you really liked me. This is so great! Isn't it?" She said while taking my hand a pulling me down the hall.

"Yeah great… really great." I said knowing I didn't agree but I had to do this. It was the only way.

"You aren't thinking about that freak are you?"

"Nope I'm thinking about how great this is." I said with a fake smile.

"I knew you would come to your senses and realize you belonged with me. Not hanging with the freak and her only two friends. I mean she is such a nobody and you are a somebody."

"Yeah exactly." I aid as we continued to walk. We meet up with all my 'friends' and they all greeted me saying it was great to see that I was back and thinking clearly. The only people who weren't here were Jamie and Zach. I looked around and saw that they were still with Lane, Paris and Rory. When they saw me they just shook their heads and went back to Rory who was still crying.

"Gosh you think she would get over that you would never be her friend let alone boyfriend. Since we all know you and I are meant to be." Crystal said as she saw Rory.

"Yeah." I said quietly as Crystal started talking to everyone else. This is what I had to do wasn't it. I knew it was but I still couldn't help but feel that it was so wrong.

**Rory's POV**

I couldn't stand this feeling I was going through. Seeing Jess kissing Crystal made me feel like my heart had shattered into a million pieces. I just stayed in the arms of Lane and Paris as I cried knowing they had no clue what was happening. Knowing I had to tell them I pulled away and looked at them. When I did I noticed Jamie and Zach were still there and they looked worried along with Lane and Paris.

"Rory what is wrong?" Lane asked with concern.

"Jess… he…. Crystal… kiss." I chocked out as I was still crying.

"Jess was kissing Crystal!" Paris said. I just nodded my head not thinking I could talk as I heard her say the words.

"Oh he is so dead." Lane said as she turned to go towards him. It was then I noticed him, Crystal and the rest of their friends were in the same hall.

"No!" I said as I wiped away my tears.

"Why can't I hurt him… he hurt you?" Lane asked confused.

"She still cares for him even if he is being a jerk." Paris replied.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Well I am here for you Rory. And my offer still stands about hurting him if you think it over." Lane said with a little smile.

"I am here too Rory." Paris said.

"Thanks guys." I said giving them a hug.

"Ummm Rory." I turned to see that it was Jamie speaking. "I just wanted to say that Jess is being a dumbass. He has never liked Crystal so I don't get why he is with her now. I also wanted to say that even though he is back with the popular group I am not going back I am staying with you guys."

"Yeah I agree with Jamie. Jess has always gone out of his way to avoid Crystal and has turned her down so many times. He is the biggest idiot for letting you go. You are so much better then her." Zach said with a smile.

"Thanks Jamie… Thanks Zach that means a lot to me." I said as tears rolled down my face again.

Everything came back to me so quickly and it hurt all over again. As I cried into my friends I didn't notice Zach and Jamie were looking at Jess and shaking their heads at him before turning back to comfort me. I calmed down just in time for the 5 minute bell to ring.

"Never did I think I would hate going to science." I said as I wiped away my tears.

"I'll see you next period Rory. Don't worry to much he is an idiot." Lane said as she gave me a hug then left with Zach who gave me a quick hug before leaving.

"Everything will be fine Rory. I know they will be don't worry." Paris said as she gave me a hug followed by Jamie and then they were off to class.

I took a deep breath and then started walking to class. Once I got to class I sat down at my seat and pulled out my notebook and a pencil. Mr. Jolly entered a minute later and I looked up. It was then I noticed that Jess wasn't here yet. Which I didn't know if I should have felt relieved or sad about. I was feeling both though.

"Okay class today we…" Mr. Jolly started to say only to be interrupted by the door opening. I tuned and saw Jess had entered. "Nice of you to join us Jess. Please take your seat."

Jess just nodded his head and started to head to his seat. Which just had to be next to me. I looked down and my notebook avoiding any contact with him. I was going to avoid him at all cost. Though I don't know if it will work since he just had to be in all my classes. I made sure I never looked over at Jess and focused on the board and my noted the whole time. That didn't mean I couldn't see Jess next to me. Or the fact that he was stealing glancing at me from time to time. And just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse. He was probably just trying to think of other ways to torture me. And to think I thought my life was going to start getting better it just had to get worse.

…**. A Week Later….**

You would have thought my life would have gotten a little better in a week right? But no it seems to have gotten worse. The 'populars' were back to harassing me since Jess was no longer with me. Every time they came over to me Jess was there watching them. He acts like he doesn't even know who I am sometimes and it hurts. To make it worse I had to see Crystal and Jess all the time. It seemed that they went out of their way just so I can see them. I could hardly stand it. I wish I never had to come to school but that still wouldn't help because I would still miss Jess. No matter how much of a jerk he is I still miss him. They only thing that helped me through school now was knowing that I would get to see Lane, Paris, Jamie and Zach. Jamie and Zach keep their promise and stayed with me. Well they stayed with me for another reason. Jamie had asked out Paris and Zach had asked out Lane. I was so happy for them but sometimes felt really sad since I had no one like they did. And that is when my thoughts always went back to Jess. I knew Lane and Paris could see how this was affecting me even though I try act like it doesn't. I bet even Zach and Jamie notice.

I heard the final bell ring and I ran to change back into my regular clothes. I have been wearing sweats and big hoodies all the time now hoping I could hide from everyone. When I was dressed a quickly went to my locker and got what I needed then headed straight home. If Jess and I were still talking I would be headed to Luke's to get some coffee. But now Crystal was always there and I couldn't deal with going there. I got home and headed straight for my room and laid on my bed looking at the ceiling. My thoughts once again where drifting to Jess. I quickly shook my head. Why can't I get over this and just say goodbye to you.

I jumped from my bed and ran into my secret room and grabbed my guitar and songbook. I quickly opened my songbook and starting writing down lyrics that came to my mind. I poured my feelings out into the lyrics hoping this would help. Once I was finished with the lyrics I grabbed my guitar and started strumming. After messing around I finally had finished the song and was very satisfied with how it came out. With a small smile I knew this was the beginning of getting better. I put my guitar back and walking back to my room. I laid back on my bed and looked at my lyrics. I knew I would perform this soon.

"Oh my darling daughter who I love so much! Where are you?" My mom asked as she entered the house.

"In my room mom!" I shouted back.

"How are you doing hun?" She asked as she sat next to me. I sat up since I was still lying down and she leaned and gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

"I'm doing pretty good actually. I just wrote a new song." I said with a smile.

"You did honey. Oh can I see it please please please."

"Yes mom but only if you calm down."

"Okay I am calm now gimmie." She said taking my songbook from me.

"So mom what do you think?" I asked a little nervous.

"It's beautiful hun. I love it." She said with a smile.

"Thanks that means a lot to me." I said with a small sigh.

"No problem hun." She said and then started to walk out of my room. "Hey hun. Was that song about you know who?" She asked as she turned around to face me.

"Yeah… it was." I said.

She just nodded and turned back around. Once she left I laid back on my bed and soon fell asleep. Thinking about what would happen after I performed my song.

…**. Skipping another week (but to Friday not Monday)….**

Today is the day I was going to perform my song. Well that is after I deal with a day of school. I have been in a better mood then the last couple weeks. Even though I was still being harassed by the 'populars' and treated like a no one from Jess. Then of course seeing Crystal and Jess still hurt but I knew I had to get over him. And tonight I would take my first step. I noticed Lane, Paris, Jamie, and Zach I quickly walked towards them with a smile.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Rory." All four of them said at once.

"Okay that is just freaky I thought Lane and Paris only did that but now all four of you." I said. They all laughed at me and I joined in. I hadn't laughed like this in awhile and it felt great. While we were still laughing I noticed Jess walked past us. He was alone which was strange but he was also staring. Once he was away from us I turned to look at everyone.

"Hey guys I forgot I have to go in early this morning. Ms. Powers wanted to see me. I'll catch you guys later." Lane said quickly. She gave Zach a kiss on the cheek and then was gone before any of us could reply.

" Wonder what that was all about." I said.

"Maybe Ms. Powers really wanted to see her." Jamie said.

"I don't remember Ms. Powers wanting to see her though." Zach said.

" She would tell us if anything was up." Paris said looking at Jamie and Zach.

"Yeah I know she would." I said as I stared to where Lane had gone.

**Lane's POV**

"Hey guys I forgot I have to go in early this morning. Ms. Powers wanted to see me. I'll catch you guys later." I said quickly. I gave Zach a quick kiss and then was off. I didn't want to stay long enough for any of them to ask me a question because I was lying to them. I started walking down the hall following where Jess had gone. I saw him just leaning up against a wall. None of his friends were around. In fact no was around which was great for me.

"Jess." I said and he turned towards me.

"What do you want Lane?" He asked sounding confused to why I would talk to him.

"I have a bone to pick with you." I said as I stood in front of him.

"Okay…" He said still confused.

"I can't believe you are such a jerk. How could you hurt Rory so much? She was your friend. In fact I believe you said she was your best friend. Then you yell at her, backstabbed her, leave her to go to the friends who have done nothing but harass her, then you go and start dating that slut. When you know Rory liked you Jess."

"She lied to me Lane! She knew I liked Rose. I opened up to her and she lied to me. How do I know I can trust her?" He said angrily.

"She keep it from me too. I got mad too really mad. But I realized that Rory only keep it from me because she was scared. Scared that no one would like her for who she is. You don't know what life is like for her Jess because you are popular and people like you. But for some reason everyone doesn't like Rory, which is stupid because she is awesome. So don't give me this crap about you not knowing if you can trust her. If you really think Rory would lie about anything else then you know nothing about her." I shouted.

"She still could have told me Lane. I really liked Rose and she could have told me she was her."

"She was scared that you would react badly Jess. Which is exactly what you are doing now. You don't know how sad she is Jess. You don't know how she tries to hide from everyone. And you say you really liked Rose well if you did then you wouldn't be dating another girl. Because Rory is Rose every time she talked to you it was Rory talking to you she just had a mask on. She never lied with everything she told you when she was Rose. If you stop to think of what she said you would see that it is Rory. She just hides herself because she thinks people won't like who she is since no one here does besides Paris, Zach, Jamie, and I. She really liked you Jess and I think you may have ruined it by doing this. By going back to you old friends and dating Crystal even though you said you never would. And by acting like you don't know her and allowing your friends to harass her. I thought you were better then this Jess but I guess I was wrong. What ever happen to the guy who just wanted to be himself not what people wanted him to be? I really wish that guy was back." I said finishing my speech. I looked at Jess and he looked shocked by everything I said. I turned from him and started walking away. I stopped though and turned back to him. "Rory has a performance tonight. You really should go maybe it will help you realize what you did." I said then left him to stand there.

**Jess's POV**

I stood in the hallway all alone as I watched Lane walk away. I started to think about everything she said. When I played 20 questions with Rose I remember telling her she reminded me of my friend. I should have realized Rose was Rory. I started thinking about everything she said the day she told me she was Rose. I asked her if she liked me and she said yes. Rory did like me. I started to feel horrible about everything that had happen these past three weeks. I don't think I will ever be able to make it up to Rory. I don't even know if it is worth trying. I shook my head and started heading to class.

**Rory's POV**

…**. Cloud 9 ….**

I stood in the dressing room looking in the mirror at me reflection. I hardly had any color in my outfit. It kind-of fit the mood I had been in these past weeks though. I had a black off the shoulders shirt, a black and gold vest, black ripped skinny jeans, gold and silver bracelets on both wrists, a gold and silver tassel necklace, silver hoops, black high boots, and a black mask with silver and gold designs. (**A/N: Outfit on profile, I like making them**)

Lane and Paris were of course with me supporting me tonight. They both had a mask on since they were staying backstage with me. Lane had a pink and black sleeveless shirt, black skinny jeans, pink high heels, a black feather necklace, black feather earrings, and a pink mask. Paris has a purple long sleeve shirt, black skirt, white leggings, purple high heels, black bow necklace, black bow earrings, and a purple mask. (**A/N: Outfits on Profile)**

I was getting really nervous on to how everyone was going to act when I perform my new song. I was also nervous when I just think about performing it since it is really personal. But I knew I had to do it.

"Good Luck." Lane and Paris said as they gave me a hug before I walked out onto stage. I performed my first two songs 'Get this Party Started' and 'Hot'. When they were over I knew I had to perform my last song. I took a deep breath and grabbed my acoustic guitar.

"Hey everyone! Hope you all are enjoying yourselves tonight. I will be ending the night with a new song I just wrote. I wrote this song for someone I really cared for but they didn't and still don't feel the same way. So this is a song saying goodbye to them. It's called 'Goodbye to you'." I said then I started strumming my guitar.

"**Of all the things I've believed in**

**I just want to get it over with**

**Tears form behind my eyes**

**But I do not cry**

**Counting the days that pass me by**

**I've been searching deep down in my soul**

**Words that I'm hearing**

**Are starting to get old**

**It feels like I'm starting all over again**

**The last three years were just pretend**

**And I said,**

**Goodbye to you **

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**

**You were the one I loved**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

**I still get lost in your eyes**

**And it seems that I can't live a day**

**Without you**

**Closing my eyes and you chase my **

**Thoughts away**

**To a place where**

**I am blinded by the light**

**But it's not tight**

**Goodbye to you**

**Goodbye you everything I thought I knew**

**You were the one I loved**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

**And it hurts to want everything and **

**Nothing at the same time**

**I want what's yours**

**And I want what's mine**

**I want you**

**But I'm not giving in this time**

**Goodbye to you**

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**

**You were the one I loved**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to**

**And when the stars fall **

**I will lie awake**

**You're my shooting star"**

When I finished I had a couple tears streaming down my face. The crowd was cheering loudly. I was glad they liked it.

"Thanks everyone. Have a great night." I said before walking off the stage. Once I was backstage Lane and Paris ran towards me.

"That was great!" Lane shouted as she pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah it was awesome." Paris said with a smile and then gave me a hug.

"Thanks guys." I said with a big smile as I wiped the few tears that I had from my face. I felt so much better after performing that song. I felt so much different then I have been feeling. Like I was a new person. "Hey why don't we go to my house now guys."

"Sounds good." Lane and Paris said together.

"You guys really need to stop doing that." I said laughing.

"Don't think we can." They said together again. We all started laughing. We stood there for a little and I help but wish Jess had been here tonight so he would hear the song. Then it wouldn't have been even better if he talked to me. I knew that wouldn't happen, at least not yet. I started to think again about how I felt different. Then an idea came to my mind.

"Hey guys can you help me with something when we get to my house?" I asked as I turned to look at Lane and Paris.

"Sure Rory. What do you need?" Lane asked.

**Jess's POV**

I don't even know why I listened to Lane and came here tonight. But here I was standing in Cloud 9 waiting for Rory to come out and perform. Soon enough I saw her come to the stage and perform her first two songs. I then noticed she grabbed her acoustic guitar and went back to the mic.

"Hey everyone! Hope you all are enjoying yourselves tonight. I will be ending the night with a new song I just wrote. I wrote this song for someone I really cared for but they didn't and still don't feel the same way. So this is a song saying goodbye to them. It's called 'Goodbye to you'. Rory said the started to play her song.

As I sat there and listened to her sing I started feeling horrible. Was this song about me or was I just over thinking everything? I was pretty sure the song was about me and I knew I should try and make up with Rory but I think it was too late. Once she was finished everyone was going crazy. I was clapping along with everyone else. The song was beautiful and she was amazing, like always. She said her goodbye then left the stage. I saw her hug two girls with masks backstage and I knew that it had to be Lane and Paris. I stood up and started going backstage thinking I should say something to her. As I got closer and saw her talking to Lane and Paris I stopped and just hide behind a wall and listened to them talk.

"Hey guys can you help me with something when we get to my house?" Rory asked.

"Sure Rory. What do you need?" Lane asked.

Rory didn't reply she just started walking towards the exit with Lane and Paris following her. I wouldn't what she needs them for. I really should try and talk to her but I knew I destroyed her trust in me. I had tried to get back at her for what she did to me. But I think I only ended up hurting us both even more.

**A/N: YAY! So hope you all enjoyed it. I know people may be mad because of what Jess is doing but I need some drama and this is important for it. Don't worry Jess will be better soon. Thanks for reading, review if you can/want to I love reading them… except for if they are mean then I get sad but then I get over it when I get a nice one. Anyways Thanks again everyone I will try and get next chapter up soon!**

**Song in this chapter was Goodbye to you by Michelle Branch**


	9. Chapter 9: Not the Same Old Rory

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Crystal and the rest of Jess's band aka Adam and Joe.**

**A/N: I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I have been so busy and then my laptop broke but I have a new one now. I wanted to post a chapter today because it is my birthday so I wanted to spread the happiness. It isn't really long but I hope you guys like it. I have been busy with school so I hope I can update more soon but I waited to get something out to you guys because I felt bad. So busted my butt to get something out today. It is kind-of a filler chapter but this and next chapter will be important to Rory. Hope you all like it.**

**Thanks again to my reviewers!:**

**Ghostwriter**

**Tryphyna**

**Maiqu**

**LitLover101**

**Ladysup67**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Curley-Q**

**Storygirl21**

**I love you guys! Lol Well enough of my talking on to the chapter!**

Chapter 9: Not the Same Old Rory

**Rory's POV**

Lane, Paris, and I arrived back at my house soon after we left Cloud 9. We had some serious business to get to tonight. Well it isn't that serious but it is something that I need to do. I know for sure I still have feelings for Jess and probably always would. He may never like me back or talk to me again so I need to try and change. And this would be my first step. No more geeky, shy Rory she is gone. I am going to be the Rory that I have always been so scared to show people. I'm not scared anymore though. I was still going to stay true to myself and be who I am. I am just going to come out of my shell a little, let a little Rose Maylie show.

I wanted Lane and Paris to help me with my first mission to come out of my shell. I was sick of my same old look and wanted to come out of my shell so that meant no more hiding behind my clothes. Plus I needed a serious new hairstyle.

"So what should we do with my hair people?" I said as I took my hair out of the ponytail I had it in and looked at myself in my mirror. My hair was getting extremely long. I looked over to Lane and Paris who were sitting down in some chairs. We were all in my secret room.

"I have an idea." Paris said.

"I have one too." Lane said.

"Well I have no ideas so I will leave it to you two I guess. If I look horrible though I will hurt you both." I said looking at them with a little glare.

"Trust us." They said together.

"That is still really creepy guys." I said with a laugh.

"We know." They said together again and we all started laughing. Once our laughing was done Lane and Paris whispered at each other. I didn't know if I should be scared or excited. I am feeling both though.

"I will be right back though we need some supplies." Lane said as she ran out of the room and I heard the door shut meaning she was out of the house.

"What was that all about?" I said as I sat down by Paris.

"Well we need stuff to cut and style your hair and so she went to go get some stuff." She replied with a smile.

"Don't we just need scissors? I have a feeling we have them somewhere in this house." I said confused.

"We need good scissors and we have some other things up out sleeves." She said with a smile.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked getting a little more scared then I already was.

"Don't worry Rory everything will be fine. We would never do anything bad to you so calm down." Paris said with a smile.

"I do trust you guys. Just a little nervous of what you will do." I said with a small smile at Paris.

"Well once again I say don't worry you are in good hands." She replied as she kept her smile intact.

"Yes you are in very good hands." Lane said as she entered the room again.

"That was quick." I said.

"Rory this is Stars Hollow it isn't that big and no one was in the store." Lane replied.

"True sorry I guess I am just still nervous." I said with a small laugh.

"Don't worry now let's get to work." Lane said with a smile.

"Okay what do I need to do?" I said looking at her.

"Just sit in that chair I am doing the first step then Paris with cut and style your hair." Lane replied.

"Wait first step what is this first step?" I asked as I turned around to look at Lane.

"I am highlighting you hair now sit still so I can highlight it. Then we will wash the dye out and Paris can cut it." Lane said as she made me sit straight.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to highlight my hair!" I exclaimed getting out of my seat.

"Cause you would freak now stop." Lane said as she made me sit down again.

"I am not freaking just a little nervous but really excited too now. Do I get to know the color?" I asked.

"No now settle down so I can get this done." Lane said.

"We decided you won't get to see your hair until we are done with it." Paris said as she sat down near me.

"Fine." I said giving up on trying.

"Good girl." Lane said as she started on my hair. After what seemed like forever Lane had finished with putting the dye in my hair. Now all I had to do was sit and wait more time until I can wash the dye out. Why must the dye have to sit in my hair for 20 minutes before I can wash it off? While I wait Lane and Paris seemed to be talking quietly again most likely discussing my hair so I decided to read. I got up and walked over to my bookcase and looked at the titles for a while. As I looked I found which book I was going to read. I grabbed "Oliver's Twist" off the shelf and walked back to my seat. I must have got caught into the book because next thing I knew I was being pulled out of my seat and into the kitchen. I realized then that I was getting the dyed rinsed from my hair. I was growing more nervous and excited to see what Lane and Paris were going to do.

"Okay so your hair is rinsed now back to your room." Lane said as she gave me a towel to wrap my hair in, then a little push towards my room.

"I'm going gosh let me put my hair in the towel first." I said wrapping my hair in the towel. I then headed for my secret room. When I got there I found Paris standing at the chair holding scissors with a smile on her face.

"Come on Rory." Paris said sounding impatient with a smile that scared me a little.

"I don't know may be this was a bad idea." I said backing away from Paris.

"Oh no you don't. We are half way done we can't stop now." Lane said as she pushed me towards Paris.

"Fine just do it." I said as I sat down in front of Paris.

"Here we go." Paris said as I heard he beginning to cut my hair.

As I sat there all I could here was the scissors cutting my hair and I could feel it falling. My head was feeling a lot lighter so it made me wonder how much my hair is being cut. I sure don't hope it is too much off. I don't know if I can wait much longer for my hair to be done. Finally Paris set down the scissors and smiled.

"Okay Rory now we need to dry your hair ten you can see what we did." Paris said still smiling. I reach to touch my hair but was stop. "Don't even think about it." Paris said as she dragged me to the hair dryer.

I was sad that she caught me as I tried to feel my hair length. But I guess I agreed for it to be a surprise. Paris dried my hair quickly and I was extremely excited.

"Okay you can look in the mirror now." Lane said.

I looked up and was shocked at what I saw. My hair was at mid bust line and it was layered. I also had bangs that were swept to the right. What I loved the most was that my brown hair now had red highlights. (**A/N: I posted a link to my profile for kind of what the hair color and style is if you want a visual.)** I couldn't stop smiling, once I did though I turned to look at Paris and Lane.

"Thank you so much guys I love it." I said as I gave them each a hug.

"You're Welcome." They said together smiling.

"So tomorrow is part two of my mission. We need to go to the mall and update my wardrobe. You guys up for that?" I asked still smiling.

"Yes I'm up for that. It will be so much fun." Lane said sounding excited.

"Yeah I'm in." Paris said.

"Sweet! Okay let's get ready for bed and we can talk to my mom tomorrow morning." I said walking out of my secret room to my bedroom.

"I can't wait to see what will happen when Jess sees you on Monday." Paris said with a small smile.

" I know! He won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Lane said jumping on my bed.

"Well I don't know about that, we will just wait and see. Now let's get to bed I have a feeling we have a long day tomorrow." I said as I laid down in my bed. "Night guys. Thanks so much again."

"No problem Rory. Night!" They said together.

"Really guys that is so creepy." I said laughing and they laughed too.

…**. Next Morning ….**

"Wake up my little sunshines!" My mom shouted at us as she started to shake us awake.

"Nooo…." Lane and Paris said together.

"Rory wake up. Because you know you're my sweetheart, you're my darling, you're my angel." My mom sang to me. **(A/N: The sweetheart, darling, angel thing I sing to my cats and dogs. I made it up one day. Thought it was funny to so I put it in. Anyway back to story)**

"I'm up mom." I said yawning as I sat up.

"Rory! What did you do to your hair! It looks so cute I just love it. Why didn't you tell me this was happening young lady?" I had to laugh because she went from being happy to a little mad to sad.

"We did it last night sorry we didn't tell you." Lane said as she finally woke up.

"Yeah we kind-of decide to do it late last night." Paris said as she sat up.

"Yeah sorry I would have told you mom but I didn't even know they we going to dye my hair I just wanted it cut. But I love it. You're not made right?" I said smiling as I ran a hand through my new hair looking at my mom.

"No, I love it. I'm just sad I wasn't there for it." She said with a small smile.

"Well you may be happy to hear this. I have decided I wanted to change to the girl I have been hiding from everyone. So that is why I changed my hair. But there is something else I want to do, and that is changing my wardrobe. So would you help us today pick out some clothes for me at the mall?" I asked hoping she would agree.

"YAY! I have been waiting for this day to come. Of course I will help now get ready girls we have a big day." She said quickly then she ran out of my room and I heard her running up the stairs.

"Well I would say we don't have much time until she is ready to leave. So we better get moving." I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah Lorelai seemed very excited." Lane said.

"Yeah which scares me a little. I don't know what I just got myself into." I said falling back to my bed.

"Oh no you don't. This was your mission so come on get ready." Paris said as she pulled me off my bed.

I have a feeling this was going to be a very long day. I sighed and got ready. This is what I wanted to do. This change would be a good thing. I needed this I didn't want to hide myself anymore. I just hope my mom doesn't kill me with this shopping trip.

**A/N: So Hope you guys liked it. I will have another chapter out soon hopefully. I am hoping to get one out in a week or two. The chapter will be the shopping trip and maybe some more drama. I already have I planed out. So I know it was short but I hope you all liked it. Review please I love reading them. Okay thanks for reading it means a lot to me. **


	10. Chapter 10: The Real Rory

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Crystal and the rest of Jess's band aka Adam and Joe.**

**A/N: I am so horrible I am like late… again. Don't hurt me please. So I will keep this short and sweet since I left you guys waiting. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter. There is drama in this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. We got some Jess POV too. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Thanks again to my reviewers!:**

**Ghostwriter**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Leereseite**

**Curley-Q**

**LitLover101**

**Maiqu**

**You guys rock! Thanks also to people who added my story and I to their favorites and alerts. Well enough of my talking on to the chapter!**

Chapter 10: The Real Rory

**Rory's POV**

We were now at the mall and I just new it was going to be a long day. I turned to my mom as she started to talk about our plan for the mall.

"Alright so I have a list of what we will be needing to get. I'm thinking we need jeans, new t-shirts graphics and plain, tank tops, camisoles, may be a jacket or two, and may be some cute vests if we see any. Also some skirts and dresses. Yes Rory you will be trying them on. I know you hate them but you will look cute and you need a little change. Then we have to get some shoes and accessories. I think that should do it. Am I missing anything?"

"Nope you got pretty much everything covered. If we need to we can just get stuff as we see it." Lane said.

"Good idea. Now let's shop!" My mom said jumping a little with excitement.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I mumbled as I followed her.

"You have just entered you worst nightmare." Paris whispered to me with a little smile.

After what seemed like weeks we were finally done with shopping. We had gone to stores like forever21, rue21, urban outfitters, hot topic, the icing, ulta and many more. The stores I got the most in were forever21 and rue21 though their stuff is so cute. ( **A/N: Love those stores!**) We were now leaving the mall and we were all carrying at least eight bags. Yeah my mom was way too excited about this shopping trip. I have a whole new wardrobe though along with accessories and some make-up. All in all my mission is about complete.

"So how about we head home and have a girls night. We can swing by and get some movies, Oh and snacks we need snacks." My mom said as we reached the car.

"Sure anything to make me not have to try on clothes. I was starting to feel like Barbie, poor girl I now know how she feels." I said as I put my bags in the car.

"Yeah move night sounds good to me." Lane said with a smile.

"How about we get the movies and you can get the snacks you want Lorelai." Paris said as we were all in the car and headed home.

"Perfect idea Paris!" She replied with a smile.

It wasn't long before we were in Stars Hollow. We went home quickly and took all the bags into my secret room.

"Alright everything is in here. We will put stuff anyway later but for now I must get snacks while you get the movies." My mom said as we walked out of my secret room.

"Sounds like a plan. We will just meet back here then?" I asked looking at her.

"Yep see you guys soon." She said as she walked out the door.

"Okay girls let's go get us some movies." I said as we made our way out of the house.

"What movies should we get?" Lane asked as we entered the store.

"I want at least one comedy." Paris said as we started looking at movies.

"Well well well look who's here. Bory and her wittle friends." Really whoever is talking is very immature. I turned to find that it was Crystal standing there with Jess a little bit behind her.

"Crystal, Jess." I said.

"I'm gonna go find a movie babe." Jess said without even acknowledging me.

"So you actually thought Jess wouldn't be mine. You are pathetic if you ask me. He is mine and always will be." Crystal said with a smirk.

"Look Crystal." I said getting closer to her. "I could care less about and Jess. You guys are perfect for each other. The popular jerk and the cheerleader bitch. See perfect match. I'm sorry we can't keep this conversation going but I have better things to do." I finished as I walked back to Lane and Paris.

"You'll regret saying that Rory. Just wait until Monday you'll see that you should never mess with me." Crystal yelled as Lane, Paris and I walked away from her.

"That was awesome Rory. What got into you?" Lane said with excitement.

"I don't know it's all this change. I guess I finally see that I don't have to put up with her crap." I replied with a smile.

"Well I'm proud. What do you think she will do on Monday though?" Paris asked.

"Who knows but I really don't care. Let's get these movies and go have some fun." I said as we went to pick out our movies.

Even though I stood up to Crystal and it felt really good to do that I couldn't help but worry a little about what she is going to do on Monday. I decided not to think about that now though tonight was about fun. Lane, Paris and I soon had our movies and went to meet up with my mom. As we got home she had all the snacks ready and we started the movies right away. It was nice to have a girl's night. We had fun commenting on the movies and eating a bunch of junk food. Some they were all asleep but I was still awake. I snuck to my secret room because inspiration for a new song hit me. I sat down and started writing. It didn't take long for me to finish the song. I smiled at it and snuck back to out to the living room and fell asleep.

…**. Skip to Monday …..**

Sunday flew by and now it was Monday. I got up and dressed in my new clothes we got from the weekend. I had on a pair of skinny jeans, a graphic t-shirt about reading, some earrings, a cropped hoodie and my converse. ( **A/N: Outfit on Profile!**) I put on a little mascara and eyeliner and I was ready for school so I grabbed my new bag and left the house kissing my mom on the cheek as I left. I was soon at school and when I entered the hall became silent. People stared at me and began to whisper. I tried to just ignore them but I couldn't help but overhear two girls talking, they just happened to be Crystal's friends aka the cheerleaders Louise and Madeline.

"OMG so it is true." Louise whispered to Madeline.

"Yeah I can't believe she actually thinks by dressing like that and changing her hair she will get all the guys!" Madeline whispered rolling her eyes.

"I mean she isn't that great looking. Anyways she is such a slut for thinking that. None of our popular guys would even look twice at her. I hate her." Louise said glaring at me.

"Totally agree. We are way hotter than her. I mean look at us." Madeline said as she did a little twirl by Louise showing off her short skirt and low cut top.

I was shocked at what I was hearing so I walked right up to them. They both glared at me as I approached them but I didn't let them say anything.

"Who told you I wanted all the guys." I said with anger in my voice.

"Why should we tell you slut." Louise said still glaring.

"Don't you dare call me that." I said as I got up really close to her. "If anyone is a slut it is you two and the rest of your little cheerleading group. Do you even look in the mirror in the morning? You are falling out of you clothes and your faces are caked with make-up. Now I will ask again who told you that."

"Crystal… she told everyone well the populars at least you wanted Jess from her and all the other popular guys and any other guys you could get. And that you changed your look so you could accomplish that." Madeline answered since Louise looked like she couldn't respond.

I nodded and left them where they were they both still looked shocked from my outburst. I got even angrier after I heard that. Of course she would say something like that I should have known. I was now walking down the hallway with a mission on finding Crystal. Everyone had heard my conversation with Madeline and Louise so they were staring at me even more than before. I reached where the populars usually are and sure enough I saw most of them there. Including Crystal and Jess. I didn't care how many of them were there she was not going to get away with this. As I was approaching Crystal someone must have told her I was coming because she turned around and looked at me.

"Well if it isn't Rory the new school slut." She said with an evil smirk.

"How could you? What have I ever done to you that you would have to ruin my life even more like this." I exclaimed looking at her. If people weren't looking they sure were now.

"Whatever do you mean? You told me everything I said at the movie store. I'm only speaking the truth." She said trying to sound innocent.

"I never said any of that! I changed because I was sick of my old look and wanted a change and wanted to show the real me. It has nothing to do with guys. I would never want any of the popular guys they are man whores and I don't go for that kind of guy so don't worry you are safe. So fine I don't give a shit anymore tell anyone whatever you want about me. I'm not going to take it. People will talk about me but they don't know me. No one does… No one has tried to get to know me so fine talk about me all you want. Just know that I don't care anymore you can't hurt me anymore." I yelled at Crystal and turned around to look at everyone who was crowded around. "You hear that talk all you want I don't care anymore. You guys have nothing better to do then to hurt someone who none of you have even given a chance to. I hope you all are happy with yourselves. And Crystal" I said turning to face her again. "You say I am a slut but have you look in a mirror lately. Like I told two of you "friends" you are the ones who are sluts." With that I turned and left them all to stare at me shocked. I stop though a turned back around and approached Jess. "I hope you are happy with yourself too. I thought we were actually going to be best friends again. You know like when we were younger. We were inseparable. I guess I was wrong though because you are nothing but a jerk that won't talk to me anymore. I hope you have a nice life with the populars cause I am done." I turned and pushed myself thought the crowd finding Lane, Paris, Zack, and Jamie standing there with smiles on their faces. The all ran up to me and hugged me.

It felt so good to say all of that. I knew that I had done the right thing by saying all those things and it was nice to see my friends so happy that I did. It felt good to finally be the real Rory and no one was going to stop me from being her.

**Jess's POV**

I couldn't do anything when I saw Rory approach my "friends" and I. She looked so different. I liked the old her she didn't need to change anything about her she was great just the way she was. What am I saying I'm supposed to be mad at her aren't I? I knew now that I couldn't be mad at her. Hearing her say all the things she was saying made me think of how stupid I was. Wait she is talking to me now…. Well more like yelling. Wait I knew her when I was younger. As she walked away to be joined by her friends I couldn't help but want to be apart of that group again. I can't believe how stupid I was… well how stupid I am. Rory and I were friends when we were younger though? Oh my I remember now! We had known each other since we were 7, when I moved in with Luke. We really we inseparable… why did that stop? I can't remember but I know now that I have to make things right with her again.

"I can't believe she just did that." Crystal said breaking me from my thoughts. "And how come you didn't say anything to defend me. I mean I'm your girlfriend you should have done something."

"You're kidding me right?" I shouted looking at Crystal.

"Ummm… No." She said looking confused at me.

"You were a bitch to her and made up rumors about her. Why would I defend you?" I said still shouting.

"You are my boyfriend you should care about me not some little geek who has now turned into a wanna-be." Crystal said with a huff.

"Well I am not going to defend you when you are a bitch and had no reason to be." I was going to continue when the bell rang. "I have to go to class. See you guys later." I said turning and walking away from my "friends".

I walked into class and saw Rory was already at her desk. I sat next to her and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about Crystal what she did was wrong."

"Like you really care Jess." She said not looking at me.

"I do care Rory." I tried to continue when she interrupted me.

"Sure Jess please just leave me alone."

"Fine." I said with a sigh. I'm going to make it up to you one way or another Rory I thought as I looked at her. I knew it was what I needed to do. She didn't deserve what she has gone through.

**Rory's POV**

School was over and I was very happy about that. I said goodbye to my friends and headed home. It may be Monday but I still have a performance to do. Once I was home I headed to my secret room to find an outfit to wear. I picked out a yellow draped top, a black skirt, boots, earrings, a necklace, and a yellow and white mask. (**A/N: Outfit on profile.**) Once I was dressed I headed with my mom to Cloud 9. I went backstage and waited until I was to perform. It didn't take long for someone to come get me.

I started my performance off with as always 'Get This Party started'. It always got the crowd excited and pumped up. Next I decided to perform 'Goodbye to you' followed by 'Hot'. Once I had finished Hot I had a new song that I had to perform. It was the last part of my mission.

"How's everyone doing tonight!" I shouted into the microphone. The crowd cheered and I smiled. I looked at the crowd and saw that Jess was sitting there watching me. I took a deep breath knowing I had to do this. "So everyone this is my last song and it's a new one. It's called Ignorance. I hope you like it." I said as I stared at Jess.

"**If I'm a bad person, you don't like me**

**Well I guess I'll make my own way**

**It's a circle**

**A mean cycle**

**I can't excite you anymore**

**Where's your gavel? Your jury?**

**What's my offense this time?**

**You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me**

**Well sentence me to another life**

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs**

**I don't wanna feel your pain**

**When you swear it's all my fault**

**Cause you know we're not the same (no)**

**We're not the same (no)**

**Oh we're not the same**

**Yeah the friends who stuck together**

**We wrote our names in blood**

**But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)**

**It's good (hey)**

**It's good**

**Well you treat me just like another stranger**

**Well it's nice to meet you sir**

**I guess I'll go**

**I best be on my way out**

**You treat me just like another stranger**

**Well it's nice to meet you sir**

**I guess I'll go**

**I best be on my way out**

**Ignorance is your new best friend**

**Ignorance is your new best friend**

**This is the best thing that could've happened**

**Any longer and I wouldn't have made it**

**It's not a war no, it's not a rapture**

**I'm just a person but you can't take it**

**The same tricks that, that once fooled me**

**They won't get you anywhere**

**I'm not the same kid from your memory**

**Well now I can fend for myself**

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs**

**I don't wanna feel your pain**

**When you swear it's all my fault**

**Cause you know we're not the same (no)**

**We're not the same (no)**

**Oh we're not the same**

**Yeah we used to stick together**

**We wrote our names in blood**

**But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)**

**It's good (hey)**

**It's good**

**Well you treat me just like another stranger**

**Well it's nice to meet you sir**

**I guess I'll go**

**I best be on my way out**

**You treat me just like another stranger**

**Well it's nice to meet you sir**

**I guess I'll go**

**I best be on my way out**

**Ignorance is your new best friend**

**Ignorance is your new best friend**

**Ignorance is your new best friend**

**Ignorance is your new best friend**

**Well you treat me just like another stranger**

**Well it's nice to meet you sir**

**I guess I'll go**

**I best be on my way out**

**You treat me just like another stranger**

**Well it's nice to meet you sir**

**I guess I'll go**

**I best be on my way out"**

I finished and the crowd exploded with cheers. I smiled as I looked out at them. I then looked at Jess and noticed his expression. I could have sworn it changed from confusion to hurt to sadness but I shook it off knowing he didn't care anymore. "Thanks everyone. Hope you all have a great night!" I shouted as I left the stage.

It felt great to perform that song. It was about Jess and how he ignored me ever since I told him the truth. I needed to do that to finish my mission for the new and improved Rory. Now that it was over I couldn't have been happier with how everything was turning out. I was finally the real Rory. I wasn't hiding who I was at school. It made me start to think that may be I didn't need to hide behind Rose anymore. That was the thought that kept running through my head as I headed home. Do I not need Rose anymore? Could I show not just my school but also everyone else who the real Rory is?

**A/N: So there it is. I hope you guys liked it. I really liked writing this chapter I had a lot of fun and added a lot more than I originally had planned for this chapter. Again I love getting reviews so please review if you can. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**The song Rory sang was Ignorance by Paramore.**


	11. Chapter 11: Reflection

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Crystal and the rest of Jess's band aka Adam and Joe.**

**A/N: New Chapter YAY. I was so happy last chapter got lots more hits and vistors than I have been getting so YAY. Okay so here is the next chapter. It is my gift for you all for Thanksgiving. HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Hope you all like it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it too. **

**Thanks again to my reviewers!:**

**Ghostwriter**

**Maiqu**

**Jermey Shane**

**Curley-Q**

**Leereseite**

**You guys are awesome! Also thanks for though how added me/my story to their alerts. Okay so now on to the chapter. ENJOY!**

Chapter 11: Reflection

**Rory's POV **

It was now Wednesday and Jess had tried to talk to me more this week but every time he did he could never get any words out. He was always stumbling over his words. Which has lead to me trying to avoid him. I may have wanted to talk to him but I know he doesn't care any more so I couldn't give in and talk to him just so he could humiliate me. I was at my locker when I saw Lane and Paris coming towards me.

"Hey Rory! Excited for the weekend?" Lane said in chipper mood.

"Yes! I have this weekend off. I get to relax finally. You guys can come over if you want. We can have a nice relaxing weekend." I said trying to match her excited mood.

"Sounds good to me." Paris said in a calmer tone.

"Yeah that sounds really fun." Lane said with a big smile.

"Sweet you guys can come over on Friday. That way we can have a full girls weekend. I don't know what we will do but we can figure stuff out. It will be lots of fun." I said smiling.

"Well we should have a girly night, then a movie night, then a… I don't know night." Lane said with a little laugh.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"Maybe our last night could be a music night. Rory could sing some songs and we could listen to music and stuff like that." Paris suggested.

"That is a great idea!" Lane squealed.

"Yeah sounds good to me. I would love to sing for you guys. I can test some new stuff out for you guys." I said and Lane and Paris smiled. Soon both of their smiles dropped a little. They were staring behind me so I turned around and saw Jess approaching us.

"Hey Paris, Lane, Rory." Jess said as he nodded at us.

"Hi?" We all said together.

"Can I talk to you Rory? Just for a few minutes." He asked seeming a little nervous. But I shook my head knowing I was just imagining things.

"Fine you have five minutes so you better speak fast." I said looking at him.

"Yeah sure Okay." Jess said looking at me.

"Your time has already started."

"Oh…. Ummm… Okay. Well you see my band really wanted to perform a song with Rose. I tried to see I could change their mind but they wouldn't back down. So do you think we could ever write a song and perform it on Friday. I know it is really soon but that is when we are performing." He rambled.

"Wow this is shocking. We aren't really on talking terms Jess. But for your band and not to look like a bitch I will do it." I said with a little nod.

"Really? Thanks so much Ror." He said with a small smile.

"It's Rory only my friends call me Ror. We can write the song today after song, it's the only day I'm free before Friday." I said.

"Okay sounds good. Where should we meet?" He asked and I swore I saw hurt flash over his face but I know I was imagining things again.

"How about at Miss Patty's. It is always empty except for when she has morning classes and on town meetings."

"Sounds good. Right after school?"

"Yeah. Bye Jess." I said giving him a little wave as I started to walk away.

"Bye Rory." I heard him whisper.

"So guys we will have to push our plans on Friday back until late Friday night." I said as I found Lane and Paris outside on the empty bleachers.

"Why?" Lane asked looking confused.

"I'm performing with Jess and his band on Friday. We are going to write a new song to perform."

"Why?" Paris asked now looking confused.

" I love performing. I love getting up on stage and singing my music to a crowd of people. It's my life and passion. Even though I will have to deal with Jess it will be worth it." I said smiling.

"Sounds very inspiring." Paris said with a little giggle.

"Oh shut it." I said laughing a little.

"Okay well time for class. Let's go girls." Lane said with a smile.

"Oh you just sounded like a Shania Twain song. Let's go girls. Come on. I'm going out tonight I'm feeling alright gonna let it all hang out. Wanna make some noise really raise my voice yeah I wanna scream a shout." I sang as we headed back towards school.

"Okay this is one of the many reasons I love you Rory. That was awesome." Lane said with a smile.

"Yeah that was pretty impressive. Now I can't wait for our music day even more so I can hear you sing more of your songs." Paris said with a smile.

"Awww Thanks guys. Well I will see you later." I waved as I started to walk away from them.

"Bye Ror!" They both shouted at me.

…. Lunch Time! …..

As I walked into the lunchroom I thought about how the day has been passing by pretty fast today and nothing seems to be going wrong. Dang I spoke to soon here comes Crystal. Well there goes my good day I bet.

"Stay away from Jess." Crystal whispered angrily in my ear.

"Don't worry I will." I said as I tried to walk past her but she blocked my way.

"Well then why were you talking to him this morning? So you aren't doing a very good job. Do I have to explain to you again that Jess is mine and will never be yours?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Crystal you don't have to worry. Jess and I aren't friends. Not even close. He had a question about class so he asked me. I answered then he left. That's it nothing more. So just go back to your group and don't worry your little head so much." I said then I walked away from her.

"I'm watching you." Crystal shouted as I was walking away.

"Oh Joy!" I shouted back but didn't bother looking at her.

"What was that about?" Jamie asked as I sat down at our table.

"Oh you know just Crystal being her usual self." I said while rolling my eyes a little.

"Ah the wonderful Crystal. Aren't you just so glad you can catch her attention Ror?" Zack said with a smile.

"Hahaha you are so hilarious." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So what are we doing after school?" Lane asked.

"Ummm I have plans already." I said looking down at my food.

"What are these plans you speak of?" Paris asked looking at me.

"Remember what I told you this morning." I said and the nodded their heads at me. "Well I am meeting up with that person after school."

"Why?" Lane asked confused.

"We have to write a paper." I said hopping she would understand I meant a song. When she just kept staring at me confused Paris leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Oh yeah! Sorry totally forgot." Lane said with a small smile.

"Hahaha its all good Lane. We all have our blonde moments." I said and it was then I noticed Zack and Jamie staring at us with very confused faces. "Don't worry you will guys know what we are talking about soon. I would tell you but you can wait a little longer now."

"Hey why do we have to wait and the girls get to know?" Zack asked.

"Well one they are my best friends. And two you shouldn't have teased me." I said sticking out my tongue.

"You mean we aren't you best friends Rory. That hurts." Jamie said with a fake sniffle.

"Of course you guys are but I have know my girls longer so they get to know first. Really though don't worry too much you will know soon enough." I said with a smile.

"Fine we can wait." Zack said.

"Yeah it will be more exciting that way I guess." Jamie said nodding.

"That it will be. Well I'm off to class." I said as I looked at the clock.

"Good Luck Rory." Lane and Paris said with smiles.

"Thanks." I said as I walked out of the cafeteria.

…. After School …..

I left right when school was over and headed to Miss Patty's. I always came here to play when I was younger. Miss Patty always made sure no one would disturb me. Even though she didn't know what I was doing. Now she has always made sure no one comes into her studio even if I am not there, she will always keep it empty in case I want to use it. I was sitting for probably 10 minutes doing nothing when I couldn't wait any longer. I sat at the piano and started playing a new song I wrote.

"**Look at me **

**You may think you see **

**Who I really am **

**But you'll never know me **

**Every day **

**It's as if I play a part **

**Now I see **

**If I wear a mask **

**I can fool the world **

**But I cannot fool my heart **

**Who is that girl I see **

**Staring straight back at me? **

**When will my reflection show **

**Who I am inside? **

**I am now **

**In a world where I **

**Have to hide my heart **

**And what I believe in **

**But somehow **

**I will show the world **

**What's inside my heart **

**And be loved for who I am **

**Who is that girl I see **

**Staring straight back at me? **

**Why is my reflection **

**Someone I don't know? **

**Must I pretend that I'm **

**Someone else for all time? **

**When will my reflection show **

**Who I am inside? **

**There's a heart that must be **

**Free to fly **

**That burns with a need to know **

**The reason why **

**Why must we all conceal **

**What we think, how we feel? **

**Must there be a secret me **

**I'm forced to hide? **

**I won't pretend that I'm **

**Someone else for all time **

**When will my reflection show **

**Who I am inside? **

**When will my reflection show **

**Who I am inside?"**

**Jess's POV (Needed a short Jess POV)**

As I approached Miss Patty's I heard a piano playing. I decided to be quiet and see who was playing. When I looked into the studio I saw Rory at the piano playing and singing. I started listening to the lyrics and felt horrible again. She was truly sorry about lying. Gosh why did I ever think that trying to hurt her would help me, it's just hurting me even more. This song was so beautiful. I really have to find a plan to make it up to her already. Once she was finished I decided to wait before I would enter so she wouldn't know I heard her singing. May be when I go in I can start making it up to her. But how would I do that? I know of an idea that could work but it will take more than just of today to work. It is going to take a little time to make up for what I have done.

**Rory's POV**

Once I was finished playing I looked around and noticed no one was around. That made me sigh with relief knowing no one heard that. I dried the tears I noticed that must have fallen from my eyes while I was playing.

"So are you ready to write and awesome song?" Jess said as he entered the studio after I had dried my tears.

"Yeah let's do this." I said as I grabbed some paper and a pen.

"Okay… So do you have any ideas for a song?" Jess said as he sat near me.

"Not really." I said as I played random notes on the piano.

"Oh I know How about this to start it off." Jess said as he wrote down some lyrics.

"That's good." I said with a small smile. "Here I have an idea." I said as I took the pen and paper from him.

"Awesome I like it. Here I've got something." He said taking the paper and pen back.

"Nice." I said as I grabbed the paper back and wrote down more.

"This is really good. We will be done with this song before you know it." Jess said with a small smile. **(A/N: I am not writing down the lyrics they wrote down it would give the surprise away. I have had this song planned for a while though. You are welcome to give any guesses you guys may have.)**

"Yeah." I said looking at him then looked back at the paper quickly.

We really finished the song in no time. Once the lyrics were done we started thinking over how the music would go with it and what instruments would be playing. That took some time but really it didn't take too much.

"I'll give this to the guys and we'll be ready to perform on Friday. Thanks again Rory." Jess said standing up as he grabbed his copy of the song.

"No problem." I said staring at the piano.

"Are you leaving now?" He said looking at me a little confused.

"No I'm going to stay here for a little." I said not looking away from the piano.

"Okay… well… umm.. Rory. I wanted to ummm…" He said started to stutter before he stopped. "I'll see you at school." He said as he started walking out of the studio.

He didn't even give me a chance to say bye. I checked to make sure he was gone before I went back to the piano. I started playing around with it since inspiration struck me. I wrote song some music and lyrics. I had a plan and I hoped it would work.

**(A/N: Originally had it end there but I got some ideas so I am adding more. YAY!)**

…. Next Day (Thursday) …..

So it was now Thursday and it was a strange day. Jess and I spent yesterday writing a song and it seemed like may be we could start getting back to old times but I guess that wasn't the case because he was still with the popular group. It was strange though he tried to talk to me a few times today but every time he did nothing came out but him stumbling over words. Just like how the beginning of the week started. I was at home writing a song to express my feelings. I loved being able to do this. The greatest thing too is I can perform it tonight. Why you may ask. Well Cloud 9 has and open mic tonight and they asked if I…. Rose Maylie could ever sing a couple songs. So here I am now in my secret room writing a song while my mom picks out an outfit for me, and her of course.

"So I got our outfits hun. Are you finished with your song?" She asked as she sets my outfit next to me.

"Yep just finished." I said with a smile as I looked at my mom.

"Good because we gotta get going." She said as she grabbed her outfit.

We were both changed and I had to admit my mom did a great job picking out of outfits. My mom had on a pink top, brown skirt, earrings, bracelets, pink heels, her blonde wig and a pink mask.

For my outfit I had on a white tank top with a jeweled design, a black blazer, skinny jeans, earrings, bracelets, black wedge heels, and a white and gold mask.

**(A/N: Outfits on profile.)**

Once we were dressed we headed out to Cloud 9. I was extremely excited to perform my song. Once we arrived at Cloud 9 I was sent to the stage right away. I decided to sing Get this party started, Unwritten, and Ignorance. I felt great singing on stage tonight. I felt like something had changed, may be it was because of all my change. Once I had performed my first three songs I got ready for my new one. I looked at the audience and saw that Jess as sneaking in the back, it's just what I needed.

"Hey everyone hope you are enjoying yourselves tonight." I said into my mic. "Hopefully when I am done some of you guys will come up and perform. So my last song is another new one. I have been writing a lot of new songs lately. I hope you all like this one." I said with a smile.

"**There's a whole lotta things that I will forgive **

**But I just can't take a liar **

**I was by your side till the very end **

**Till you pushed me in the fire **

**I tried to believe you but something is wrong **

**You won't look in my eyes tell me what's going on **

**It's you and me against the world**

**That's what you said, that's what you said **

**If you can't be honest with me **

**Then I'm afraid this is the end **

**Hurry up, hurry up **

**If you ever really cared about me **

**Tell the truth, give it up **

**You're still guilty cuz you're stuttering **

**Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah **

**Yeah you're stuttering **

**Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah **

**Yeah you're stuttering **

**Now the seconds turn into minutes now **

**But you won't give me an answer **

**You can tell me this, you can tell me that **

**But don't say you don't remember **

**Cuz I know you better than you know yourself **

**So don't say I'm crazy, I know very well **

**It's you and me against the world**

**That's what you said, that's what you said **

**If you can't be honest with me **

**Then I'm afraid this is the end **

**Hurry up, hurry up **

**If you ever really cared about me **

**Tell the truth, give it up **

**You're still guilty cuz you're stuttering **

**Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah **

**Yeah you're stuttering **

**Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah **

**Yeah you're stuttering **

**Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah **

**Yeah you're stuttering **

**Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah **

**Yeah you're stuttering **

**I I I don't don't wanna hear your so-o-rry now **

**The-uh-uh best thing you can do for me is just spit it out **

**I I I don't don't wanna hear your so-o-rry now **

**Stop stop stuttering your words **

**It's only making you look worse **

**Hurry up, hurry up **

**If you ever really cared about me **

**Tell the truth, give it up **

**You're still guilty cuz you're stuttering **

**Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah **

**Yeah you're stuttering **

**Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah **

**Yeah you're stuttering **

**Keep on stuttering (yeah you're stuttering) **

**Keep on stuttering (yeah you're stuttering)"**

I finished and had a huge smile on my face. It felt great performing that song. The crowd was cheering which made me feel ever better.

"Thanks everyone have a great night. Don't forget to come up here and perform." I said with a smile.

As I walked off stage I saw Jess staring at me. He looked sad and kept staring at me. I just looked away and walked towards my mom. This may have made our performance tomorrow awkward. I guess I didn't think everything through when I decided to sing. Well we we'll just have to see what happens tomorrow. I am guessing it will be interesting.

**Jess's POV**

I walked into Cloud 9 late after hearing that Rose Maylie was performing. I wanted to see what Rory was going to do tonight. She was introducing a new song she was going to perform. As I listened to her song I couldn't help but notice it was another song about me. She was really upset about what I have done and this song shows it. When she was done she looked at me quickly but looked away. I knew tomorrow I had to do something. I couldn't let her get even madder at me. It had to stop now but how was I going to make it up to her I have been such a jerk. Well I guess I have some brain storming to do tonight.

**A/N: And there it is. Hope you all liked it. Next chapter will be really good. Lots of surprises! Probably am going to add more to it too. Thanks for reading review if you want. **

**Songs from this chapter:**

**Man I feel like a woman By Shania Twain (the little bit Rory sang)**

**Reflection By Christina Aguilera**

**Stuttering By Fefe Dobson**


	12. Chapter 12: Coming to His Senses

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Crystal and the rest of Jess's band aka Adam and Joe.**

**A/N: Sorry I am later than I wanted to be. I'm busy with finals but they will be over soon. Won't talk long but I have a couple things to say. On my profile I now posted a link that will bring you to a site where I have a playlist of all the songs so far set up. Each chapter I will add the songs from them to it. There was one I couldn't find so I have a youtube link for that song. So if you guys ever wanted to hear the songs they are there. **

**Okay well I think that is all I needed to say…**

**Thanks again to my reviewers!:**

**Ghostwriter**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Leereseite**

**Curley-Q**

**Twilight Gleek**

**LitLover101**

**Maiqu**

**Thanks to those who added me to their alerts again. I am happy that people enjoy my story. Okay I am really done now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Coming to His Senses 

**Rory's POV **

I should be sleeping right now but I couldn't. Instead I am just lying in my bed staring at the ceiling. I couldn't take it anymore I knew what could help me. I grabbed a hoodie and walked to my window. Slowly opening it I crawled out and started walking. Soon I was by Miss Patty's but I could hear noise from inside so I knew I wasn't alone. I decided to quietly look to see who was there since I have never seen anyone here. When I peaked inside I saw it was Jess. He was playing a song I had never heard on his guitar. I snuck inside not making a sound a leaned against the wall listening to him.

"**This is the story of a girl**

**Who cried a river and drowned the whole world**

**And while she looked so sad in photographs**

**I absolutely love her**

**When she smiles**

**How many days in a year**

**She woke up with hope**

**But she only found tears**

**And I can be so insincere**

**Making her promises never for real**

**As long as she stands there waiting**

**Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes**

**Now how many days disappear**

**When you look in the mirror**

**So how do you choose**

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day**

**And your hair never falls in quite the same way**

**You never seem to run out of things to say**

**This is the story of a girl**

**Who cried a river and drowned the whole world**

**And while she looked so sad in photographs**

**I absolutely love her**

**When she smiles**

**How many lovers would stay**

**Just to put up with this shit**

**day after day**

**How did we wind up this way**

**Watching our mouths for the words that we say**

**As long as we stand here waiting**

**Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose**

**Now how do we get there today**

**When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes**

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day**

**And your hair never falls in quite the same way**

**You never seem to run out of things to say**

**This is the story of a girl**

**Who cried a river and drowned the whole world**

**And while she looked so sad in photographs**

**I absolutely love her**

**When she smiles**

_**[Guitar solo]**_

**And your clothes never wear as well the next day**

**And your hair never falls in quite the same way**

**You never seem to run out of things to say**

**This is the story of a girl**

**Who cried a river and drowned the whole world**

**And while she looked so sad in photographs**

**I absolutely love her**

**This is the story of a girl**

**Whose pretty face she hid from the world**

**And while she looks so sad and lonely there**

**I absolutely love her**

**This is the story of a - girl**

**Who cried a river and drowned the whole world**

**And while she looked so sad in photographs**

**I absolutely love her**

**When she smiles**

**When she smiles!"**

When he was done I couldn't help but started clapping. This must have caught Jess off guard because he jumped and looked up at me.

"Hey Rory what are you doing here?" Jess asked as he set down his guitar.

"Couldn't sleep. I was coming here to see if playing would help me." I said as I sat at the piano. "That was a really pretty song by the way."

"Really? Thanks Rory." Jess replied happily. "So what were you coming here to play?"

"Didn't really plan was just going to play." I said as I started to play a new song.

"That's pretty, does it have an lyrics?" Jess asked as he pulled a chair close to me.

"Yes it does but you will not be hearing them. It isn't finished." I said facing him.

"Fair enough." Jess said with a smile.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? I was pretty sure you hated me." I said looking back to the piano.

"Well I was hoping we could be friends again. I want it to be like old times. And I don't just mean the beginning of this year. I mean when we were seven and inseparable."

I was a little shocked hearing this. I wanted so much just to hug him and say yes but I knew I couldn't.

"Okay well I see that you don't want to be so I will just leave." Jess said as he stood up to leave.

"No Jess. It's not that it is just complicated."

"What is so complicated about being friends?" He said as he walked towards me again.

"Are you serious Jess?" I said raising my voice a little. "Not only did you treat me like dirt for so long but you have a girlfriend Jess. One that hates me and makes my life miserable."

"I know and I am so sorry for treating you that way. I was stupid. I miss you, Paris, Lane, Jamie, and Zach you guys are my real friends. What I don't get is how Crystal has to do anything with us being friends." Jess said looking confused.

"You seriously don't get it do you." I said standing up and looking at him. "If we are friends again she will make my life even more miserable. Don't you remember what happened when we were partners in gym? Yeah she smacked me. She has done that twice now. Even gotten her friends in on it. Not to mention she has spread so much rumors about me. I know I said I didn't care anymore but I really can't take what she will do if we are friends again. I would like to be friends again Jess but I just can't do it. I need more time to forgive you and you being with Crystal doesn't help. You promised you wanted nothing to do with her." I started to tear up knowing this was one of the hardest things I had ever done. "I'm sorry Jess… I really am."

And with that I ran out of Miss Patty's and all the way home. Tears were falling from my eyes and they didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. I can't believe I just did that. I probably just ruined everything with Jess. He would never want to be friends with me now. When I got back in my window and laid on my bed and just cried myself to sleep.

…. Next Morning …..

I woke up and could feel the dried up tears on my face. I rolled over and started to think. I still can't believe I said all that to Jess. I had finally spoken my mind to him but now all I can think is that I ruined everything. I shook my head trying to forget everything. I quickly got dressed and ready for school. (**A/N: Outfit on Profile**) Today was a big day. I just hoped everything would work out for me.

**Jess's POV**

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring in my ear, rolling over I turned it off. I couldn't believe what had happened yesterday. Did Rory mean all those things? I know Crystal is mean sometimes but is she really that bad that it has Rory worried so much. I would give anything to have Rory be my friend again. I remembered how much fun we had when we were younger. I really wish we could be close like that again. Knowing what I needed to do I got out of my bed and got ready for school. I threw on a button up shirt, jeans, my converse, grabbed my bag and I was out the door. (**A/N: Outfit on Profile**)

I got to school in no time and went to where Crystal always goes in the morning. I saw her with everyone else and sighed knowing she was going to make a big show of this. As I was about to reach the group someone must have alerted Crystal I was coming because she turned around quickly.

"Jessie!" She squealed as she went to try and kiss me.

"Hey Crystal. Can I talk to you?" I said pushing her away.

"Sure." She said smiling.

"Alone?" I said as I noticed everyone was staring.

"Jessie you know that anything you can tell me you can tell them. They are our best friends after all, they will find out anyways."

"Ok then. Why are you so mean to Rory?"

"Really? Why do you care so much about her? She is just a loser that will go nowhere in life. She will always just be a loser. Well now she is a wanna be loser… I mean have you seen her. Well of course you have. She is trying to look hot but she is way to plain to ever be hot. She just doesn't have what she needs to cut it." She said with a giggle.

Everyone else in the group started laughing too. They were all staring behind me and I saw Rory was standing there watching. I was a little shocked seeing her just stand there. She didn't seem to be moving any time soon so I knew I needed to do this. I could finally see that Crystal was nothing but a bully. I don't know why I ever thought that dating her would help get back at Rory. It just made everything so much worse. Anyways what do people see in Crystal. She truly was a bitch and a slut may I say. I looked at what Crystal was wearing. Sure it was it was warm out but she didn't need to show that much skin. I almost gagged when I saw her outfit. I noticed that the other cheerleaders were dressed similar to her. Did all the cheerleaders really need to dress alike? Not to mention they were wearing heavy make-up. (**A/N: Outfit on Profile**)

"Crystal! Answer the question. You have no right talking about her that way." I shouted. "And she is beautiful she doesn't need to try and be hot." I said quietly.

Everyone in the group gasped so I guess they heard what I said.

"She just wants to steal you from me. That is why she is changing herself. She just wants to take you to prove a point. But you are my Jessie and not hers." Crystal said pouting.

"Are you serious? I am not something you own Crystal. I may be your boyfriend but you don't own me. You know what no…" Crystal smiled thinking I was going to agree that I was hers but oh how she was wrong. " I am not your boyfriend anymore. We are done!" I shouted at her.

"No Jessie you don't mean that." She said grabbing my arm. "Can't you see that this is just what the loser wants? She just wants to break us up. But we belong together."

"Rory is not a loser so stop saying it already. And I am breaking up with you because it is something I want. You are really a bitch Crystal and I don't know why I didn't see that until now."

"You take that back!" She said coming closer to me.

"No. You are a bitch and you and your group of cheerleaders should really learn how to dress properly." I said with a smirk.

"You just ruined any chance you had at staying in this group Jess. You will never be welcome here again."

"Like I really care. None of you have ever been a friend to me anyways. My real friends left this group when I did the first time. I was just stupid enough to come back."

"Dude that is not cool." Logan said.

"It's the truth can any of you truly say you care about me? Can any of you say what I like to do? What my favorite color is?" I said as I looked at everyone they stayed silent. "Yeah that is what I thought." I said turning away to leave.

"You are making a huge mistake." Tristan said.

"No the mistake was leaving my real friends and coming back to you guys."

"Don't think I will take you back when you come crawling back to me Jess. Cause I won't! Any guy would be lucky to have me." Crystal said smirking.

"Oh I won't be coming back Crystal. I don't know why I came to you in the first place. There are way better girls then you out there." I said this as I quickly looked at Rory.

"Are you serious? Crystal is hotter than she will ever be." Dean said. Which earned him a smack from Lindsay. "Hey it's true."

"We are all hot." Madeline said twirling her hair.

"I know!" Louise shouted.

I couldn't deal with them anymore. Was this really how they were? I shook my head and started to walk away.

"Take one more step Jess and we are serious about not letting you come back to us." Logan said.

I turned around to look at the group again, I made sure not to move from where I was. As I saw all of the start to smile thinking I was coming back I gave them a smirk and took one step back. I turned around and continued walking away. I noticed Rory was still standing there so I walked over to her.

"Hey." I said as I put my hands in my pockets.

"Hey Jess." Rory said with a small smile.

"Soo…"

"What you did was pretty amazing. I didn't think you were ever going to do it." Rory said still smiling a little bit.

"Yeah I was stupid I don't know why I even went back to them."

"Cause you were being a stupid jerk." She said smirking a little.

"Oh really." I said with a small smile.

"Yes really."

"So can we be friends again?" I said as I looked at her.

"Well you did hurt me a lot Jess. Not all of that can be forgiven right away. But what you did just now made me trust you a little more again. So I will say yes we can be friends again. But you haven't gained all my trust back yet." She said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Rory. I promise I will gain your trust back." I said smiling.

"You better." She said smirking.

I smiled at Rory knowing I wasn't going to ruin this chance I had to gain her trust back.

**A/N: Originally didn't have it end there but the chapter was going to be super super super long so I split it in two parts. Anyways I have the second part pretty close to being done. I should have it up soon hopefully early on in the week. It's my last week of classes before my break so I will have lots of time to write during then. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Review if you can I love reading how you guys liked it. Thanks for reading. **


	13. Chapter 13: This is Me

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Crystal and the rest of Jess's band aka Adam and Joe.**

**A/N: Okay so I am later than I wanted to be. But I am happy to say I am done with my classes. YAY! I don't have any classes until January so I have a very long break. So I will hopefully be writing a lot. Okay so here is the next chapter I hope you all like it. **

**Thanks again to my reviewers!:**

**Leereseite**

**Curley-Q**

**Ghostwriter**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Maiqu**

**LitLover101**

**sanfrangiantsfan**

**Thanks to those who added me to their alerts again. I am happy that people enjoy my story. Okay I am really done now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: This is Me 

**Rory's POV**

It was lunchtime and I was walking to the table I usually sit at with Lane, Paris, Jamie and Zach. As I started to walk towards it I felt someone following me. I turned around to see it was Jess.

"You ruined my fun I was going to sneak up on you." He said.

"Sorry. Maybe next time." I said with a little laugh.

We now were at the table and everyone looked at us.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down. I noticed Jess hadn't sat down and I looked at him.

"Guys I really wanted to say I am so sorry." He said.

"We get it Jess." Lane said

"You were stupid and we all know that." Paris said.

"But we forgive you." Lane said.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at Lane and Paris.

"Thanks guys." Jess said smirking. He then looked at Zach and Jamie who had yet to say anything. "Hey guys." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We know you are sorry Jess. But you were a huge jerk." Jamie said.

"You should have seen how much a mess Rory was because of what you did." Zach said. This made me look down at the table and blush.

"It was very hard for me not to beat you up and tell you how stupid you were." Jamie said and Jess now started staring at his shoes. "But you now finally see that you were stupid. So we forgive you."

"Yeah and Rory seems happier so that makes us happy." Zach said as he smirked at me. Making me blush even more.

"Thanks guys. You had me worried there that you weren't going to forgive me." Jess said as he finally sat next to me.

"Yeah we were going for that. You made us very mad when you left to join 'them' again. So we decided to play with you a little. But we will always be friends." Jamie said.

Jess smiled. And with that we were all talking like old times. I looked around the lunchroom and I saw the populars staring at us with glares. I turned back and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Jess asked.

"The populars are glaring at us. I think it is because we stole you back."

Jess turned around to look at them and gave them a little wave and smirk.

We all started laughing because the populars faces turned into shock. It was good to finally have Jess back. Our group was back together again.

…. End of School …..

School passed by quickly and it was really fun having Jess back. Lunch wasn't the only fun I had today every class was fun again. I was at my locker getting my homework for the weekend when someone tapped me on the shoulder causing me to jump and drop my books. I turned around to see Jess standing there with a smile.

"Hey. Didn't mean to scare you." He said as he bent to pick up my books for me.

"It's all good. Thanks by the way." I said as he handed me my books back.

"No problem. Soooo you excited for tonight?" He asked with a smile.

"Well yeah I mean it is the weekend now so of course I would be excited."

"Aren't you forgetting what today is Rory?" He said with a smirk.

"It's Friday… oh I get it now. Wow I guess with everything else that happened today it slipped my mind." I said with a little laugh. "But yes I am very excited."

"Whatever could have made you forget that?" He said looking shocked.

"Haha like you don't know." I said smiling.

"I have no idea what you speak of Rory. I think you will have to explain to me."

"Well this jerk of a guy finally came to his senses and told off the populars." I said as I poked him in the chest for a little bit of added fun.

"Well isn't this the cutest thing you've ever seen." I turned around to see it was Lane and Paris were standing behind us.

"Oh hush Lane."

"But Rory you guys are cute." She said smirking.

"She is right you guys were acting very cute… almost like you could be a couple." Paris added which made me blush and I noticed Jess looked away.

"We are friends again guys. Right Jess?"

"Oh… yeah. Yep friends again." He said stumbling over his words a little. Could he want to be more than friends with me? No I am just over thinking it. He was probably just caught over guard by the comment.

"Well now that you two are here I will be stealing you away. We must be getting ready. See you later Jess." I said waving to him as I linked my arms with Lane and Paris and skipped off.

When we got to my house we went straight for my secret room.

"Okay guys so I have a surprise that I am planning tonight so I need help with a good outfit." I said looking at my clothes.

"A surprise! What is it?" Lane asked with excitement.

"I can't say. I want you guys to be surprised about it too." I said smiling.

"Ugh that is so not fair." Paris said coming over to look at clothes with me.

"I know but you guys will deal with it."

"I guess." Lane said as she also joined us. "So how about we pick out some awesome outfits."

"Let's." I said smiling.

Soon we all had an outfit picked out.

Lane had on a purple tank top with a butterfly on it, a black skirt, a butterfly necklace, bracelets, and purple heels.

Paris had on a blue tank top with a flower on it, some distressed jeans, flower earrings, bracelets, and blue heels.

I had on a red draped top, black skinny jeans, layered necklaces, earrings, brown boots, and a mask. (**A/N: Outfits on profile)**

Once we were ready we left and headed to Cloud 9. When we arrived Lane and Paris headed to the front to find a place to watch the performance while I went backstage to find Jess. I found him talking to his band mates Joe and Adam. As I started to approach him he turned around and smiled at me.

'Hey Ror… Rose. You look great." He said with a smile.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." (**A/N: Outfit on profile)**

"So are you excited?"

"Yes. Very excited. I can hardly wait." I said with a smile. "When will I be performing with you guys?"

"We are planning on saving our duet for last. It will be a great way to finish."

"Perfect!" I shouted. Jess just gave me a weird look and I had to laugh. "I totally agree it will be an awesome way to end." I said lying. I had a plan for tonight and now I know it will work.

"Ok then." He said a little unsure. "I should be getting back to the guys we have to go on soon."

"Good luck."

"Thanks I hope you enjoy the how Rory. It really means a lot to me tonight." He said and then he was off to the stage.

**Jess's POV**

I ran out on stage and walked up to my mic.

"Hey everyone!" I shouted into my mic. "Well tonight is a very important show for me. All of these songs we will be performing tonight are new songs. They also are all dedicated to one person. I am not going to say who it is but they should know that these songs are for them." I said and I turned to look to my side at Rory. "Well let's get this show started with shall we."

"**Check yes Juliet**

**Are you with me**

**Rain is falling down on the sidewalk**

**I won't go until you come outside**

**Check yes Juliet kill the limbo**

**I'll keep tossing rocks at your window**

**There's no turning back for us tonight**

**Lace up your shoes**

**Here's how we do**

**Run baby run**

**Don't ever look back**

**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance**

**Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be**

**Run baby run, forever will be**

**You and me**

**Check yes Juliet**

**I'll be waiting**

**Wishing wanting yours for the taking**

**Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye**

**Check yes Juliet**

**Here's the countdown:**

**3,2,1 you fall in my arms now**

**They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind**

**Lace up your shoes**

**Here's how we do**

**Run baby run**

**Don't ever look back**

**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance**

**Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be**

**Run baby run, forever will be**

**You and me**

**We're flying through the night**

**We're flying through the night**

**Way up high**

**The view from here is getting better with you**

**By my side**

**Run baby run**

**Don't ever look back**

**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance**

**Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be**

**Run baby run, forever will be**

**Run baby run, don't ever look back**

**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance**

**Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be**

**Run baby run, forever will be**

**You and me**

**You and me"**

We finished the song and the crowd cheered. I turned to see Rory cheering and I smiled.

"Alright we got a slower song coming now but I hope you all enjoy it." I said as I grabbed my guitar and I turned to give Adam and Joe a nod.

"**I'm not a perfect person**

**There's many things I wish I didn't do**

**But I continue learning**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

**It's something I must live with everyday**

**And all the pain I put you through**

**I wish that I could take it all away**

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

**Thats why I need you to hear**

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is You**

**And the reason is You**

**And the reason is You**

**And the reason is You**

**I'm not a perfect person**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

**I've found a reason to show**

**A side of me you didn't know**

**A reason for all that I do**

**And the reason is you"**

Once again the crowd went crazy and again I had to see what Rory thought. I look to her and saw that she was smiling and it looked as though she had tears in her eyes.

"Thanks everyone." I said smiling. "So here is another song for you all."

"**Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up**

**We're hiding behind skin that's too tough**

**How come we don't say I love you enough**

**Till it's to late, it's not too late**

**Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come**

**And we could make a feast from these crumbs**

**And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun**

**So if your life flashed before you,**

**What would you wish you would've done**

**Yeah, we gotta start**

**Looking at the hands of the time we've been given**

**If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking**

**If every second counts on a clock that's ticking**

**Gotta live like we're dying**

**We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to**

**Turn it all around or to throw it all away**

**We gotta tell them that we love them**

**While we got the chance to say**

**Gotta live like we're dying**

**And if your plane fell out of the skies**

**Who would you call with your last goodbye**

**Should be so careful who we live out our lives**

**So when we long for absolution,**

**There'll no one on the line, yeah**

**Yeah, we gotta start**

**Looking at the hands of the time we've been given**

**If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking**

**If every second counts on a clock that's ticking**

**Gotta live like we're dying**

**We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to**

**Turn it all around or to throw it all away**

**We gotta tell them that we love them**

**While we got the chance to say**

**Gotta live like we're dying**

**Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying..**

**We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to**

**Turn it all around or to throw it all away**

**We gotta tell them that we love them**

**While we got the chance to say**

**Gotta live like we're dying**

**You never know a good thing till it's gone**

**You never see a crash till it's head on**

**Why do we think we're right when we're dead wrong**

**You never know a good thing till it's gone**

**Yeah, we gotta start**

**Looking at the hands of the time we've been given**

**If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking**

**If every second counts on a clock that's ticking**

**Gotta live like we're dying"**

**We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to**

**Turn it all around or to throw it all away**

**We gotta tell them that we love them**

**While we got the chance to say**

**Gotta live like we're dying**

**Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying..**

**We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to**

**Turn it all around or to throw it all away**

**We gotta tell them that we love them**

**While we got the chance to say**

**Gotta live like we're dying.."**

The crowd cheered loudly and I smiled. I turned to Rory and saw she was smiling and clapping with a mic in her hand. This was it.

"Alright everyone this is our last song for tonight. We hope you all enjoy it." (A/N: Rory is _**Bold Italic, **_Jess is **Bold, **Both is **Bold Underlined**)

"**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore**

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**_

_**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**_

_**There's so much left to learn**_**, and no one left to fight**

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel right like I am strong enough**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel right like I am strong enough**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**You've gone away**

**You don't feel me here anymore"**

The crowd cheered and I smiled at Rory and gave her a wink.

"I hope you all enjoyed our little surprise tonight. Give it up for Rose Maylie." And with that the crowd went wild. "Well you guys were amazing tonight. Thanks again. Goodnight." I shouted as I walked off the stage.

Once backstage I went to turn to Rory. She wasn't behind me though she was still staying on stage.

**Rory's POV**

Jess, Adam, and Joe walked off stage and I stand on stage. I took a deep breath a raised my mic up.

"Hey everyone. I know no one was expecting me here tonight but I wanted to do something special. It isn't finished but I hope you all enjoy it. " When I say that I turned to the dj and a track I made started playing. Taking a deep breath I knew there was no turning back now.

"**I've always been the kind of girl**

**That hid my face**

**So afraid to tell the world**

**What I've got to say**

I turned away from the crowd and keep singing.

**But I have this dream**

**Right inside of me**

**I'm gonna let it show**

Still turned around I took off my mask and threw it towards where Jess was standing. He had a shocked look.

**It's time to let you know**

**To let you know**

I turned around and let everyone see that it was me Rory for the first time.

**This is real**

**This is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light shine on me**

**Now I've found who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I wanna be**

**This is me**

**Do you know what it's like**

**To feel so in the dark**

**To dream about a life**

**Where you're the shining star**

**Even though it seems**

**Like it's too far away**

**I have to believe in myself**

**It's the only way**

**This is real**

**This is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light shine on me**

**Now I've found who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I wanna be**

**This is me"**

I stopped singing and looked at the crowd to see that they were cheering. I took a deep breath once again happy to see they were cheering. I noticed Lane and Paris in the crowd cheering loudly. Zach and Jamie were next to the cheering with expressions that looked shocked and happy. Then there was Jess he was standing backstage cheering loudly and I smiled. As I looked at the crowd again I noticed for the first time Crystal was there. She looked very unhappy but I could care less about her right now.

"Thanks everyone. So now you all know who I am. I'm Rory Gilmore and I will no longer be hiding behind my mask as Rose Maylie." The crowd was still cheering and it made me happy. "Thanks. Goodnight!" I said as I walked off the stage.

When I got backstage I saw Jess smiling there with my mask in his hands.

"I can't believe you did that." He said with a smile.

"Neither can I. But it had to be done and when you said our duet would be last I knew I had to do it."

"Well I'm proud of you Rory."

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"I guess you won't be needing this." He said holding up my mask.

"Nope. I'll never need them again."

"That is good to hear. I really am happy for you."

"Thanks again Jess."

"You do know that before we performed I was talking about you right? You do know that all the songs tonight I wrote for you?" He said looking at me while he ran his hand through his hair.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. "Thanks Jess." I said and I gave him a kiss on the cheek which made me blush.

"Well I say we go celebrate." He said smiling.

I just nodded with a smile.

I was so happy that I did that tonight. I had finally revealed who I was. I feel as though this was the turning point for so many other good things that would happen in the future. I can only hope that this feeling will turn into reality.

**A/N: Finally it is out. Rory revealed herself. Hope you all liked it. Now that Rory revealed herself there will be some drama. I will also have some reactions next chapter on what people think about Rory being Rose. Hope you all liked this chapter. Again you can check out outfits and songs out on my profile. Review if you want. Thanks for reading. I really hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Songs:**

**I forgot to put the title of the some from last chapter, which was:**

**Absolutely (story of a girl) by Nine Days.**

**This chapter songs:**

**Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings**

**The Reason by Hoobastank**

**Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen**

**Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee**

**This is Me by Demi Lovato (It wasn't the whole song)**


	14. Chapter 14: Love & A Dance Off

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Crystal and the rest of Jess's band aka Adam and Joe.**

**A/N: Ok so I feel horrible again. I said I would write a lot over my break but I ended up having a drama filled break. SO SORRY! I have been working hard on this chapter though. Never had any of this in the story before but I wanted to add more so I created this. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Thanks again to my reviewers!:**

**Curley-Q**

**Leereseite**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Ghostwriter**

**Maiqu**

**Thanks for everyone who added my story and I to their alerts and favorites too.**

**I want to have a shout out before you guys read to a new reviewer ****BlindTurtle8104****. She also helped me get this chapter finished. She's got a story out that you all should go check out. Show some love to her story. It's called The Choices We Make. It's Lit so you all should love it. Go check it out and give her some review love. **

**Okay I'm done enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 14: Love & A Dance Off

**Rory's POV**

It was once again Monday, which meant I had to go to school again. I really wished the weekend could have lasted forever. After the performance on Friday Jess and I hung out like old times. Paris, Lane, Zach, and Jamie also joined us. Zach and Jamie were well let's just say really shocked to find out I was Rose Maylie. Or I guess you could now say was Rose Maylie. After hanging out on Friday Lane, Paris and I headed back to my house for our girl's weekend, which was something I really needed. We had tons of fun watching movies on Saturday, with my mom of course can't have a movie night or movie day I guess without her. Sunday though I think was my favorite because that day we decided was all about music, which besides reading is my passion. So we spent the day listening to music and I even played some songs for them. We then just turned on some music and danced around, yeah another one of my passions dancing. Lane and Paris were really good dancers too and so we ended up making some dances to random songs we played. I was having so much fun that I was sad when they both had to leave.

So now here I am getting ready for school. I couldn't help but laugh at myself when I looked down at my outfit. I seemed to have picked a music theme for it. I had music note t-shirt, music note earrings, a music note necklace, my music note backpack, skinny jeans, black converse, a leather jacket, and a pair of ray-bans. It was May now so the jacket I probably didn't need but it completed the outfit. (**A/N: Outfit on Profile.)**

Once I was dressed I walked out to the kitchen and saw my mom their smiling.

"Rory are you ready I need some coffee."

"Like you haven't already had three cups while I was getting ready." I said with a smile. "Let's get you to Luke's for your much needed coffee."

"Gasp! How dare my own daughter make fun of me? To think I took care of you all these years."

"I had my fair share of taking care of you too." I said with a laugh. "And did you really need to say gasp instead of actually doing it?"

"It made it more dramatic." She said with a wave of her hand as she headed out the door.

We continued our banter on the way to Luke's. Once we entered and approached the counter I looked around searching for Jess only to come up empty.

"Looking for lover boy?" My mom said with a smile.

"Could you say it any louder?"

"Of course I can. You looking for…"

"Don't you dare finished that sentence." I said interrupting her as I covered her mouth with my hand.

"You are no fun this morning. I think we need to get you some coffee. Oh Luke! Me and mini me need some coffee!"

Not too long after Luke came out from the kitchen with a stern expression.

"Really Lorelai, you don't need to shout."

"Of course I do because if I didn't things just wouldn't be right in the world."

"Here's your coffee. Now please no more shouting." He said placing a cup of coffee in front of her. "Good morning Rory." He said as he placed a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Good morning Luke. Thanks." I said with a smile.

"No fair I didn't get a good morning. I just got yelled at. This isn't fair! You are playing favorites." My mom said with a pout.

Luke just shook his head poured her more coffee and went to serve more customers.

"So nice flirting you did there." I said with a smile.

"I did no such thing." My mom said as she turned her attention to her coffee.

"You so were. When are you and Luke going to realize that you were meant to be together?"

"What is in that coffee of yours because I think you have gone crazy."

"Trust me mom. If you went up to Luke right now and asked him out he would say yes." I said smiling.

"I totally agree with that statement." Jess said as he came out for behind the curtain.

"See Jess agrees with me here." I said as I smiled at Jess.

"That's no fair he agrees with you all the time? You guys are ganging up on me. You set this up didn't you?"

"We don't agree all the time and we certainly did not set this up." Jess said with a small smirk.

"Seriously mom just ask him when he comes back."

"Fine! But this is useless."

We were all silent after that. I just turned to Jess and smiled as I sipped my coffee. It wasn't long until Luke approached the counter and filled my mom's coffee up again.

"That's your last refill for this morning." He said as he was about to turn and leave.

"Hey Luke I have a question for you."

"OK Lorelai what is it?" He said looking confused.

"Would you like to go out this weekend?" She said looking down at her coffee.

"Sure. I'd like that Lorelai." He said with a small smile and then left to the kitchen to get some orders.

"I have a date with Luke." She whispered quietly. And I could see the small smile forming on her face.

"Told you." I said with a smile.

"Thanks kid. Thanks Jess. You two better be headed for school now." She said smiling as she was staring off towards the kitchen.

"Bye mom. I'm so happy for you." I said as I gave her a kiss on the check.

"Bye Lorelai." Jess said as he picked up his bag and followed me to the door.

"I can't believe that actually happened." I said turning to Jess as we started walking towards school.

"Oh come on it was going to happen sooner or later." He said turning to look at me.

"I know that but it was kind of not how I imagined them getting together."

"Did you except it to be like a fairytale?" He said with a little smirk.

"You're a jerk." I said as I smacked his chest.

"Hey! That's not nice." He said as he put a hand over where I had smacked him. I just laughed a little and stuck my tongue out at him. "Very classy Gilmore."

"You know it Mariano."

"So how did you imagine Luke and your mom getting together to be like?"

"I really don't know. I guess I just thought it would be more romantic. Every girl would love to be asked out in some romantic way."

"Does that also carry over for you? Do you imagine being asked out in a romantic way?" He asked looking at me.

"It would be nice." I said as I keep my gaze straight ahead.

"Hmm."

"Yep." I said popping my p.

"Ok then." He said then mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" I asked looking at him.

"Nothing." He said quickly. "So excited for the wonderful world we call school."

"Oh yes because it is just the highlight of my life."

"Someone is excited." He said with a giggle.

"Oh yes I am just jumping for joy inside." I said as I opened the door to school.

"I can just feel the excitement bouncing off of you." Jess said as he followed me inside school.

"Oh yes I know I just give of excitement rays with my joy of school." I said as I walked to my locker.

"Cause you have school sprit sprit!" Jess said in a high pitch voice.

"You are so funny." I said as I held back a laugh. I decided to distract myself from laughing by opening my locker.

"Come on it isn't that bad."

"Oh yes it is." I was going to say something more but something stopped me. I looked away from my locker and noticed that most of the students were staring at me. "Jess is it just me or is everyone staring."

He looked away from me and also took a look around the hall. "Nope they are defiantly staring at you."

"Why would they be staring at me?" I whispered to him.

"Well maybe because they probably all know you are Rose Maylie." He whispered back.

"What?"

"You do remember revealing you were her right? Or did you forget? Do you have amnesia!" Jess said as he acted panicked.

"Jess." I said smacking him on the arm. "You know I remember it. I am just shocked they all know so quickly."

"Rory, this is Stars Hollow everyone probably knew far before today."

"True true." I said turning back to my locker.

"You're freaking out aren't you?" Jess said as he leaned on the locker next to mine.

"Well yeah I created Rose so that people would like me for me. But now that I have revealed I am Rose I am a little scared to see how everyone will react." I said quietly looking in my locker to avoid looking at Jess.

"Rory." Jess said as he reached and turned my head so I was facing him. "You've got nothing to worry about. You are so talented so it's not like anyone can say you're not. Anyways you've got some pretty awesome friends to help support you."

"Yeah Lane, Paris, Zach, and Jamie are really great friends." I said with a small smile as I remained looking at him.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Nope not that I can think of." I said still smiling.

"Once again Gilmore you have hurt me." Jess said as he placed him hand over his heart.

"You know you're my friend Jess so stop acting so offended." I said with a small laugh.

"Good." He said with a quick smile.

"Rory!" I heard from behind me and I turned to find Lane and Paris rushing towards me. Zach and Jamie were not far behind them.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile as I closed my locker and leaned against it.

"How are you doing?" Lane asked.

"Just fine. It's a little weird having everyone stare at me. But I've got my friends so that's all that matters right." I said and turned to give Jess a quick smile and turned my attention back to Lane.

"Right Rory we will always be here." Paris said as she leaned against Jamie who had his arm around her waist.

"Well we better be headed to class we were late this morning. Talk to you later though Rory." Lane said as she gave me a hug and grabbed Zach's hand as they walked to class.

"Yeah see you later Rory. Don't worry about anyone." Paris said.

"You got Jess to protect you if you need some too." Jamie said with a wink. And with that him and Paris were off to class.

"Well shall we." Jess said offering me his arm.

"We shall." I said as I linked our arms.

As I started to walk with Jess I noticed that everyone still stared at me. It was so strange. I am not use to people staring. No one seemed to ever take the time to care for me here so this was just strange. I had enough of seeing everyone stare I decided to hide myself, which was probably a bad idea also because my hiding consisted of me hiding my face against Jess.

"You ok?" Jess whispered.

"Yeah just don't wanna see all the staring." I said as I removed my head. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Jess said with a small smile. "You can hide again if you would like."

And so I did.

…. Just before PE …..

The day had passed by pretty much the same. Everyone was still staring. People started whispering but no one ever approached me. I was fine with that. Jess and everyone else keep my mind off of everything making me laugh and have fun all day. They even helped me avoid me worst nightmare all day. But with it now being PE I knew I wasn't going to be able to avoid her.

I was at my locker with Paris, Jamie, and Jess waiting for Lane and Zach so we could all walk to PE together. We normally didn't do this but I was avoiding PE as long as I could. Soon Lane and Zach appeared so we were all headed to PE.

"You ok Rory?" Jess said walking next to me as Lane and Zach walk together in front of us and Jamie and Paris walked in front of them.

"Yeah just not looking forward to the cheerleaders and their evil leader."

"Don't worry we are all there for you Rory." Jess said as he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"Thanks Jess."

"No Problem Rory."

Jess didn't let me go until we entered the gym room and had to go our separate ways to get dressed. It felt so right being in his arms. I wanted to stay that way but sadly the world isn't that kind.

"So what was up with you and Jess?" Lane said with a smile as we walk towards the girls' locker room.

"Nothing he just asked if I was ok."

"He had his arm around you a very long time. He didn't seem to happy that he had to let you go just now either." Paris said crossing her arms.

"He was just comforting me because I am not happy that I will be seeing the wicked witch. That's all." I said as I walked to my gym locker and opened it.

"You keep thinking that." Lane and Paris said together.

We didn't say anything after that. We got changed quickly and went to wait on the bleachers. As we exited the locker room we say that Jamie, Zach, and Jess were already sitting down so we hurried over and sat next to them. Wee talked for a while before a teacher entered. This was defiantly not our gym teacher.

"Hey everyone so Mr. Knight had to go home for an emergency so you won't have your regular PE class." Everyone cheered hearing this. "You all will have to stay here though for the period you guys can't be dismissed early." This only made everyone groan. "You are all free to do what ever you want this period. As long as you stay in this room." And with this the teacher left.

Most people seemed to just turn to people around them and start talking. Some guys seemed to want to play some basketball but they must have decided not to because they all just sat back down. I keep looking around and I noticed that Crystal and her cheerleaders were gone. I knew they were here earlier. I wonder where they went?

"Rory." Zach said.

"Huh…yeah." I said now turning towards him.

"What's on your mind?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing just was seeing what everyone was doing. The I noticed Crystal and the cheerleaders are gone." I said.

"They probably are in the locker room fixing their make-up and hair." Paris said with a small laugh.

"I wouldn't disagree there." Jess said.

We all started talking and laughing and just having fun. But that all ended soon enough.

"Hey Bory!" I turned and saw Crystal and the rest of her group in their cheerleading outfits. So that is where they went. I am really confused though.

"What Crystal." I yelled as I stayed where I was.

"So you think you have actual talent now that you say you are Rose Maylie." Crystal said putting air quotes around Rose Maylie.

"What do you want Crystal." Jess yelled before I could say anything.

"I just want Rory to prove to us she has talent." Crystal said in a fake sweet voice as she battered her eyelashes at Jess.

"I don't have to prove anything to you Crystal." I said.

"Oh is little Bory scared." Lindsey said.

"I am not scared of any of you."

"Then prove it." Crystal said.

"And how will I prove it?" I asked.

"A dance off of course." Crystal said with a smile.

"How will this prove my talent? I'm a singer." I said.

"So you saying you won't do it?" Crystal said her smile growing.

"I never said that. I just don't understand your thinking. But then again that isn't really anything new." I said and the gym filled with OoooOOoo's.

"So you up for a dance off then." She asked.

"I'm not scared of you so yeah I'm in." I said as I got up and walked down the steps towards her.

"Ok me and my girls will go first." Crystal said as she pushed past me and set up her iPod. Once her had it set up her and the rest of the cheerleaders lined up and got ready. Crystal nodded her head and someone hit play. I had to hold back a giggle and I looked up in the bleachers and saw my friends doing the same. I quickly looked back to Crystal and the cheerleaders to see they were dancing now. To what you may ask. Well 'Hey Mickey' of course. Such a cliché song for cheerleaders to dance to. I watched as they danced through the whole song. They weren't that great and I didn't know why everyone loved them so much. They weren't that great at cheerleading but as I look at their uniforms I now knew the reason. (**A/N Outfit on profile**). I kept watching as the kept doing stupid cheers. How was this a dance of they were cheering not dancing. Crystal keep smiling evilly at me as if she thought I was scared. (**A/N: I have The Hey Mickey music video on my profile. Just image them cheering like that**.) Thankfully they soon finished. People cheered for them but I think they only did because they were still scared of Crystal.

Crystal smiled and approached me. "You're turn Bory."

"Well I think since you weren't alone that it is only fair that I have some back up too." I said. "Lane, Paris come on down here. And Lane bring my iPod will you. Also Jess will you come down so you can start the song." Without any question Lane, Paris, and Jess came down the bleacher steps.

"Whatever Bory. They aren't going to help you any." Crystal said smiling evilly still.

"Whatever Crystal if you would excuse me I have to actually go dance now." I said with a smirk.

"Ok what are we doing Rory." Paris asked.

"Showing Crystal she ain't all that." I said with a small laugh. "Got my iPod Lane?"

"Yeah here." She said handing it too me.

I picked the song I wanted and showed them. "You guys remember our dance to this right?" I asked. They both nodded as they had big grins on their faces. "Good." I said as I walked over to Jess. "Just hit play when I nod my head at you Jess. Thanks." I said with a smile as I handed him my iPod.

"No problem Rory. Anything for you." He said with a small smile. I gave him a quick hug and left him to get it ready.

I hurried off to join Lane and Paris and we got ready. I nodded my head towards Jess and he hit play. The intro to 1, 2 Step by Ciara started playing. **(A/N Also have this video on profile because Ciara is awesome at dancing. Image that the video was never out in this story and they made up moves and danced like her. Rory is like Ciara and Lane and Paris our the back-up dancers.)** As the intro played we faced away from the bleachers and swayed our hips from side to side. Once Ciara's voice came in though we turned around and started our routine. As we started dancing I couldn't help but sing softly along to the song, it's in my blood. No one could her me but I am guessing they could see I was singing along. As I danced I noticed that everyone was enjoying us. Zach didn't take his eyes of Lance and Jamie didn't look away from Paris. Yeah no one knew we could dance. I looked and saw that Crystal had an expression that was a cross between shock and angry. I just smiled and continued dancing. I also couldn't help but notice that Jess was staring at me the whole time. As the song was coming to an end I danced a little by myself as Paris and Lane stood near me. Once we finished everyone started cheering loudly. It clearly showed that we won. I smiled and Crystal started to approach me.

"You may have won this time but just watch you back Bory." She said and with that she turned and walked towards the locker room.

I smiled as turned to see that Lane and Paris were gone I looked and saw they were now with Zach and Jamie. As I looked I noticed everyone was back to what they were doing before the dance off.

"Wow." Jess said. I just now noticed he was standing by me the whole time since we finished.

"So what did you think besides wow?" I asked with a laugh.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah I want your honest opinion." I said looking at him.

Jess walked so he was closer to me and leaned to whisper in my ear. "I thought you were pretty sexy out there."

I blushed and looked down. "Thanks." I said quietly.

"No problem Rory. You are pretty sexy all the time though." He said with a wink. "I never knew you could dance like that though."

"Yeah I never danced a lot on stage. I want too more though. Dancing is another passion of mine."

"Well you defiantly need to stick with it." Jess said with a smile. I once again blushed. "Well let's go join the others." He said as he grabbed my hand. Which only caused me to blush more.

We joined the rest of the group. Lane and Paris gave me a look. I just gave them a look back saying I would tell them later. We all joked and laughed the rest of the period. Jamie and Zach compliment me on my dancing which they were also shocked about. I knew though that they weren't watching me they were watching Lane and Paris. As everyone talked I looked around and saw that Crystal and the cheerleaders were back. Crystal was glaring and she gave me another evil smile and I knew that she was up to something. I just shook my head and turned back to my friends. As they continued talking a snuck a look at Jess. When I did I noticed he was also looking at me. He smiled at me and then turned to join in on the conversation. I looked at my friends who were laughing and teasing each other and knew that no matter what Crystal has planned for me I could get through it with them.

**A/N: I kinda hate the ending for the chapter but oh well. Lol Hope you all enjoyed reading. I really hope I can get the next chapter out soon. I promise to be better at updating. Thanks so much for reading. Please review if you would like I love reading them. Thanks again. Oh also wanted to say I have nothing against Cheerleaders I just liked the cliché of them being cheerleaders lol.**

**Songs from chapter:**

**Mickey by Toni Basil**

**1, 2 Step by Ciara**


	15. Chapter 15: School, Fights, Studying, &

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Crystal and the rest of Jess's band aka Adam and Joe. And I just realized all the teachers & principal. They are based on teachers I had over my years of school life. They all had an impact on me somehow. **

**A/N: Ok so I feel HORRIBLE, like usual. I said I would be better at writing and what did I do…. I failed. SO I am truly sorry to anyone who has wanted for more from me, if you are still here following my story I would like to thank you so much for not giving up on me. This was never in the story when I originally wrote it, really originally the story should be almost done by now, but I really wanted to add more for those who keep faith in me. Thank you all so much again. Hope you all enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my "Sister" you know who you are and ****Felicia Stewart**** for giving me the push to write. Thank you both very much.**

**Thanks again to my reviewers!:**

**Berryflight-star **

**Maiqu **

**BlindTurtle8104**

**Curley-Q **

**Jeremy Shane**

**Felicia Stewart**

**Ghostwriter **

**Thanks for everyone who added my story and I to their alerts and favorites too.**

**Also quickly wanted to say My story as you know the characters are OOC. You will see in this chapter. Just a heads up I never really loved Logan I thought he made Rory change her life too much and never encouraged her to follow her dreams. So sorry if you are a Logan lover. So with that I'm done enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 15: School, Fights, Studying, & Songs

**Rory's POV**

School was passing by so quickly and I could hardly believe that it was going to be over next week. I was really excited though because the last day of school we always have a free day it's almost like a big carnival. Which can sometimes be totally lame but it is usually really fun. I could feel someone staring at me and turned my head slightly from my locker to see some girls staring at me and whispering. Just what I need, I turned back to my locker to get what I needed. Once I had gotten my books someone shut my locker. Jumping back I turned and saw Logan standing there with a smirk.

"Hey Rory. How are you?"

"Um Hi?" I said turning to walk away.

"Where do you think your going?" He said blocking my way. "I asked you a question and you never answered it."

"Since when did you ever care how I was? Weren't you always one of the people trying to make sure my life was a living hell?"

"That was then this is now." He said leaning towards me.

"Well sorry but I really don't want to associate with you." I turned to walk in the other direction when Logan grabbed my arm.

"Logan let me go." I said trying to pull away.

"I wasn't done talking with you yet Rory." He said tightening his grip on my arm.

"Well I am." I said dropping my books so I could use my other hand to try and free my arm from his hold. It didn't work though because Logan just grabbed my other arm & pulled me to him.

"Well that's too bad because I always get what I want." He whispered into my ear as his grip tightened on my wrists.

"Logan please stop you're hurting me." I whispered trying my hardest to pull away, tears forming in my eyes.

"If you would just answered my question and talked to me I wouldn't have to do this." He whispered in my ear again, his grip tightening more about my wrists.

"Please just let go." I said as the tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Right after we finish our conversation." He whispered into my ear as he pulled me closer to him.

Looking around I noticed no one was paying attention or noticed that I was crying. Everyone was talking to their friends others just thought it was Logan being Logan and hitting on a girl. It was then I was wondering where Lane and Paris were, they usually were here by now. The bell rang and I noticed that the halls were now becoming empty. Talking a shaky breath I decided to try and get away from Logan one more time.

"Let me go." I cried a little louder as I pulled away as fast as I could.

"Not until we are done here." He said sounding angry now.

"Logan! What the hell do you think you are doing?"

I heard the voice but couldn't hear it well enough with my crying and how upset I am. I couldn't see who it was either since Logan was still holding me in place.

"You aren't needed here. Just run along now." Logan sneered.

"Let her go Logan." I heard the voice again but still was too upset to figure out who it was.

"Who do you think you are her knight in shining armor?" Logan said with a laugh.

I had my eyes closed waiting for the voice to respond again but it never came all I knew was Logan had let go of my wrists and I fell to the floor. Looking up I saw that Jess had punched Logan in the stomach causing Logan to let me go.

"Leave her alone Logan." Jess said sounding angry looking like he would hit Logan again if he did something. Logan got up holding his stomach where Jess had landed the blow and with a glare he walked away.

"Are you okay Rory?" Jess said as he kneeled down beside me.

I didn't answer I just hugged him. He tensed seeming shocked at first but hugged me back.

"Thank you Jess." I said pulling back with a smile.

"It was nothing Rory. Now let me see your wrists." He said as he grabbed my hands carefully. He started mumbling under his breath when he looked at my wrist and saw the red marks.

"Jess I'll be fine." I said as I took my hands away. He didn't say anything or look at me. "Jess look at me. I'm fine now."

"He still made you cry and now you'll probably have bruises on your wrists because of him. I should go find him and…" He said as he got up to start walking away but I grabbed his arm.

"Please Jess he's not worth it." I said still kneeling on the ground.

"Fine." He said kneeling down next to me. "How about we pick up these books and head off to class." He said with a small smile.

"Sounds good to me." I said as I reached for my books, only to have it grabbed first by Jess. I looked over at him and saw he was standing now with all my books. "You know I can carry them."

"Yeah I know." He said as he reached a hand out for me to help me up. "Now let's get to class before we are even more late."

"First I want to get my hoodie from my locker." I said heading to my locker quickly. I put my hoodie over my tank top quickly. (**A/N: Outfit on Profile **) "Jess. Can you promise not to tell anyone what happened? I don't want to start anymore drama." I said looking at him.

I saw him look down to the floor and think. He then looked at me. "Sure whatever you want Rory." He said as he wrapped an arm around my waist while the other held my books as we walked to class.

…. English Class …..

I was happy that the day had been continuing on without much drama. At lunch the 'populars' glared over at our table but they soon after left and never came back to lunch. I was happy just to be in my favorite class, not to mention Jess is here but that's beside the point since he's in every class with me. I'm just glad that the day has gone smoothly since this morning. The noise of the speakers pulled me from my thought & made Mr. Rosewig stop talking.

"Will Jess Mariano please come to the principals office? Thank you." Could be heard all around the school from the speakers.

I quickly looked over at Jess who was right next to me. I was worried as everyone else just continued his or her "Oh & Ahs". Lane, Paris, Jamie, and Zach all exchanged looks I noticed from the corner of my eye. They then were all staring at Jess and I. Jess just stood up from his desk turning to look at me he gave me a small smile and left the room to go to the principal's office. I couldn't focus on what Mr. Rosewig was saying all I could think about was why he was in the office and what was going on. After probably 10 minutes I couldn't take it anymore. Class was only half done so I knew I had time. I raised my hand quickly.

"Yes Rory?" Mr. Rosewig said pointing to me.

"Can I use the bathroom, please?" I said lowering my arm.

"I don't know can you?" He said with a smile.

"May I use the bathroom, please?" I said smiling and rolling my eyes.

"Yes you may." He said smiling and nodding towards the door his smile growing. Did he know what I was going to do? I looked over at my friends to see they were all smiling knowing what I was up to for sure and all gestured in some way for me to go. I nodded as I left quickly.

I was almost running to the principal's office but keep a slower pace not wanting to alert anyone. Once I was close I slowed down hearing voices.

"I did no such thing like that." I heard Logan say as I approached the door.

"I'm telling the truth, you have to believe me. I only hit him because he was hurting another student. I promise this." Jess tried to explain. I knew he left out my name because of the promise he made me.

"He is lying I didn't do anything he just came up and punched me in the stomach." Logan exclaimed.

"Mr. Mariano can you tell me who it was that you say you saved from Mr. Huntzberger?" I heard Mr. Salamin ask.

There was a long pause then I heard a sigh. "No sir I can't." Jess said softly.

"Well then I have no choice then to suspend you from all upcoming events that the school is having including the end of the year carnival. Plus you will have dentition everyday until school ends." Mr. Salamin said.

I just knew Logan was in there smiling to himself thinking he won. I couldn't let this happen. Jess was trying to protect me but this was stupid I couldn't let him. I took a deep breath and pushed off the wall I was resting on.

"Mr. Salamin, it was me was me that Logan hurt. Jess was just keeping it from you because I asked." I said as I entered the office. Logan, Jess, and Mr. Salamin turned to me in shock. "Logan grabbed my wrists and wouldn't let go when I tried to get away. You can see." I said as I pushed up my sleeves to show him the little red marks that were slowly turning into small bruises.

"Well Mr. Huntzberger what do you have to say for yourself?" Mr. Salamin said looking at Logan after he took his gaze off my wrists. " Mr. Huntzberger please go wait outside while I talk to Ms. Gilmore and Mr. Mariano. Please shut the door when you leave too."

With that Logan left but not until her sent Jess and I dirty looks. Once the door was closed Jess and I looked at Mr. Salamin wondering what was going to happen to us. Turning to looked at Mr. Salamin I saw he had a smile on his face.

"You guys aren't in trouble I just have to make it look like I need to talk to you about punishment and all that." Mr. Salamin said.

"Even though I hit Logan?" Jess asked a little confused.

"From what I've seen and heard he deserved it. Plus you were protecting a friend" Mr. Salamin replied with a smile. "Anyways his family is always trying to buy their way out of trouble, they make me mad. So I am happy to finally be able to make him pay for doing something."

"You're awesome Mr. Salamin." I said with a smile and laugh. "Thank you."

"No problem Ms. Gilmore. You and Mr. Mariano are two of my top and favorite students. Not to mention you both are like rockstars." Mr. Salamin said with a smile. "Let's keep that between us though."

"Well do sir." Jess said with a small smile.

"Now you two can go back and finish the rest of class. When you leave though look sad or like you are in trouble." Mr. Salamin said with a smile.

"Thanks again." Jess and I said together. We shared a look and laughed. Mr. Salamin just laughed and shook his head.

We left the office with sad looks as Logan entered the office. Once the door was shut Jess and I looked at each other and laughed.

"I always knew Mr. Salamin was an awesome principal but I didn't know he was that cool." I said.

"Yeah he is defiantly the best principal any school could have." Jess said with a small smile. "You know you didn't have to do that right?"

"I know but it was the right thing to do." I said with a smile.

"Well thank you." He said with a small smile.

"Anyways you need to be able to come to the carnival next week with me."

"Why is that Ms. Gilmore?"

"Well Mr. Mariano you have to win me prizes." I said with smile.

"Gasp you are using me." He said with a hand over his heart.

"You know it." I said with a laugh. "Anyways without you it wouldn't be any fun." I said quietly. Hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"Thanks Rory. Now let's hurry and get back to class you have been gone awhile now." He said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah." I said as we ran back to English.

…. Last period …..

I was so happy when gym class was finally over. It wasn't that we were doing a lot anyways since school was ending soon. I was happy the class was finally over though because I haven't really had a chance to talk to my friends about what happened during English class. Plus it doesn't make it any better that the 'populars' have been glaring and whispering about me even since. I ran to the locker room and got changed quickly since I didn't want to meet up with Crystal and her friends. Once out of my gym clothes I grabbed my bag Lane and Paris were still changing but the just nodded their heads meaning that they would meet up with me at my locker.

Heading to my locker I felt someone following me. I didn't want to turn around thinking it was someone I didn't want to see anyways so I just walked faster. That didn't stop whoever it was from following me though. I was almost to my locker when I felt two familiar arms wrap around my waist. I relaxed into the person knowing exactly who it was.

"Where were you off to so quickly?"

"Well I was headed to my locker. But I felt someone following me, so I kind of freaked out." I answered.

"What am I scary?" The voice said and then began tickling me.

"Jess stop…" I said laughing.

"Fine but I don't think I'm that scary." He said as he let go of me and walked so he was next to me.

I sighed missing his arms around me. I quickly shook that away and finished walking to my locker.

"So who did you think was following you?" Jess asked as he leaned against the lockers.

"One of the 'populars' I guess. They all know I gave Logan up to Mr. Salamin so they aren't going to be happy." I said as I put away my books and got the ones I would need to study.

"Don't worry your pretty little head I'll be here for you. So will Lane, Paris, Zach, and Jamie. No one will mess with you." Jess said with a smirk.

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked with a small smile.

"Ummm…I didn't say that. I don't know what you are talking about." Jess said scratching the back of his neck.

"You said not to worry my pretty little head. You think I'm pretty. You think I'm pretty." I repeated over and over in a singsong voice to tease Jess. I was soon silenced by Jess's hand covering my mouth.

"Fine I think you're pretty, happy?" Jess said as he uncovered my mouth and shoved his hands into his jeans.

"Ummm… Yeah." I said as I blushed. It really hadn't hit me until he said it again. Jess thinks I'm pretty.

"Hey guys." Lane said as she approached us with Zach beside her and Paris and Jamie following close behind.

"Hi." I said with a small wave to all of them as I hid my face that I was sure was still red from blushing.

"So what is up?" Zach asked.

"Nothing." Jess said as he rested against the lockers once again.

"Ok then." Lane said looking at me with a face that read 'I know something is up so you better tell me later'.

"So Rory are we still on for studying at your place?" Paris turned asked. "I really need to compare notes with you."

"Sure thing Paris even though I don't know why you are so worried you are going to pass your finals." I said as I finally got all the books I would need and shut my locker. "You all are welcome to come study too."

"Yeah I could use the help." Lane said with a smile.

I looked and saw Jamie and Zach nodding in agreement. I turned to Jess and saw that he was just leaning against the locker.

"What about you Jess?" I asked hoping her would agree.

"I guess I could use the studying." He answered as he pushed off the locker so he was now standing next to me.

"Alright it is set let's all go study." I said as I began walking towards the exit.

"We are totally not going to be studying now Rory you know the guys are just gonna distract us." Paris said as she started walking behind me.

"Paris everything will be fine." I said as I rolled my eyes and continued the short walk home.

"None of you better get in the way of my studying." Paris said sounding very strict.

"Yes Paris." Lane, Zach, and Jamie answered together.

"That was creepy." Jess said from next to me, which made me jump because it was just then I noticed he was walking beside me.

"Very, usually Lane and Paris talk in sync but now they all are." I said with a small laugh.

"Well they are dating so it was bound to happen."

"I guess you're right. Is it weird that our friends are dating? I mean they are coupled off and we aren't." I said as we were approaching my house.

"Not really. They are all happy so it's all good. Yes the are coupled off whenever we hang out but that just means you're stuck with your old pal me." He said with a smirk.

"Oh great I'm stuck with you." I said sighing. Jess looked at me with a glare and I couldn't help but laugh. "I am just kidding Jess."

"You better be." He said as he put his arm over my shoulders as we approach my house.

As we walked inside Jess still had his arm around me and I looked around for my mom. We went to the living room and I still didn't see her.

"Mom I'm home." I yelled knowing she would hear me wherever she was.

"Yay Rory!" I heard her yell as she came down the stairs. "Well I see the gangs all here. Hi Lane, Zach, Paris, Jamie, Jess." She said with a smile as she stared at me. I was confused until I noticed Jess still had his arm around me. I blushed knowing she was going to ask about this later. Hi's and Hello's could be heard from each of them.

"I hope you don't mind we are all going to study since finals are coming up."

"Not at all. I'm going to go back up to my room I have some work to do. I'm also in the middle Charlie and The Chocolate Factory. Have fun studying." She said as she headed back up the stairs

"Mom you are not going to get your work done while you watch that!" I called after her.

"Oh well!" She yelled as she shut her door.

I laughed a shook my head. "Alright guys let's get started. Well first I shall get snacks. Get comfortable I'll be right back." I went to the kitchen got chips, pretzels, cheetos, pop-tarts, marshmallows, and twizzlers. I also grabbed some pops and a couple bottled waters. I carried everything out on a tray. "Alright now we can study." I said as I set everything down and sat down next to Jess on the floor where everyone was sitting on pillows.

…. Totally skipping all the studying :D…..

" I can't study anymore." Lane said as she fell onto Zach's lap who laughed at her.

"Oh stop being so dramatic Lane." Paris said shaking her head.

I looked at the clock to notice we had been studying for hours and it was now eight o'clock. "Paris it's 8 I think we have studied enough." I said shutting my books.

"I guess we did go over everything I wanted and more. Who knew that Jess was so smart?" She said with a little smirk.

"Haha thanks a lot Paris." Jess said from his spot right next to me.

"No problem. But I was kind-of shocked I didn't know you were that smart." Paris now said sincerely.

"Ok I get it. You think I'm smart let's move on." Jess said quickly scratching the back of his neck.

"Well since we ate all the snacks and I am still hungry I say we order Pizza. Who's up for it?" I said as I got off the floor. I saw everyone nod his or her heads as I grabbed the phone. I quickly called and order enough pizza for us all.

"Alright it will be here in 20 to 25 minutes." I said as I sat back down on my spot on the floor.

"What will be here?" I heard my mom say and I turned to see her coming down the stairs dressed in a nice black dress. "Pizza. I ordered enough that you can have some but I see you must have other plans.

" Yes I do. I am going out to dinner with my Lukey-poo. I will be back later sweetie. Bye everyone." She said with a huge smile as she grabbed her coat and purse.

"Bye mom." I said as everyone else said his or her goodbyes as well. I couldn't stop smiling I was happy that finally those two admitted their feelings.

"So your mom looks happy Rory." Lane said with a smile.

"She defiantly is very happy. They have been dating for months now and I haven't seen my mom happier then she is now."

"Well that is very good to hear." Paris said.

"Yeah I am happy for her. Those two always had a thing for each other everyone could see it but them so it's good to see them finally together." I said with a smile.

"Tell me about it." Jess said. As I saw everyone else nod theirs heads.

"So what should we do while we have time before the pizza arrives?" Jamie asked.

"I think Rory should perform something for us." Paris said with a smile.

"I agree!" Lane exclaimed slightly jumping.

"I'd like to hear something " Zach said.

"Agreed." I turned to see Jamie say with a smile.

I turned and saw that Jess had a small smile on his face and shrugged and nodded at me. I sighed deeply knowing there was no way out of this. "Alright fine I'll sing something." I said as I got up and gestured for them all to follow me. Lane and Paris knew where we were going but they boys seemed a little confused. Once we entered my room I walked over to my closet and opened the door. I held the door as Paris and Lane went into my closet and the boys looked even more confused. I left the door open and entered my secret room knowing they would follow soon after. Sure enough once I was in the room I saw the boys had followed me. They all looked around shocked.

"Woah this is so cool." Zach said looking around.

"I totally want a secret room." Jamie said as he went to join Paris on the couch.

I noticed Jess was staring at my library. I walked over to him. "You can look at them later." I said and her turned to face me.

"Promise?"

"I promise." I said with a laugh.

Jess went over to join everyone else as they were all in the lounge area. Paris was leaning into Jamie as they sat on the couch. Zach was sitting on one of the chairs with Lane on his lap. While Jess was looking comfortable on one of the beanbags. I grabbed my laptop that had the music track I had made for my song a while ago and walked over to join them all.

"Alright so this was really just written not that long ago I hope you all like it." I said as I set up my laptop.

The track started playing, I took a deep breath and I started singing.

"**I'd conjure up the thought of being gone**

**But I'd probably even do that wrong**

**I try to think about which way**

**Would I be able to and would I be afraid**

**Cause oh I'm bleeding out inside**

**Oh I don't even mind (yeah)**

**It's all your fault**

**You called me beautiful**

**You turned me out**

**And now I can't turn back**

**I hold my breath**

**Because you were perfect**

**But I'm running out of air**

**And it's not fair**

**Da da dada da dada da**

**Da dadadadadadadada**

**I'm trying to figure out what else to say (what else could I say?)**

**To make you turn around and come back this way**

**(Would you just come back this way)**

**I feel like we could be really awesome together**

**So make up your mind cause it's now or never (oh)**

**It's all your fault**

**You called me beautiful**

**You turned me out**

**And now I can't turn back**

**I hold my breath**

**Because you were perfect**

**But I'm running out of air**

**And it's not fair**

**I would never pull the trigger**

**But I've cried wolf a thousand times**

**I wish you could**

**Feel as bad as I do**

**I have lost my mind**

**It's all your fault**

**You called me beautiful**

**You turned me out**

**And now I can't turn back**

**I hold (I hold) my breath (my breath)**

**Because you were perfect**

**But I'm running out of air (running out of air)**

**And it's not fair**

**(Oh yeah**

**It's all your fault)**

**I hold my breath**

**Because you were perfect**

**But I'm running out of air**

**And it's not (it's not) fair"**

Once the track stop I looked to see everyone smiling and clapping. Lane and Paris ran over to me and pulled me into a big hug. I laughed and join in on the group hug.

"That was amazing Rory." Lane and Paris said together which just made me laugh more.

"You're voice is one powerful thing Rory." Zach said with a smile.

"Defiantly agree with Zach. And I loved the song." Jamie said also smiling.

"Awe Thanks guys that is amazing to hear you all say." I said with a big smile. I was hoping Jess would say something but before he even could the doorbell rang.

"Pizza!" Jamie and Zach yelled as they ran to the front door.

I laughed and shook my head. I noticed Lane and Paris doing the same thing as they left to follow their boyfriends. "The moneys on the kitchen table." I called to them as they left. I heard them yell back an ok. Once they were gone I turned to see Jess standing right beside me with a smile.

"That was really an amazing song Rory. You are an amazing singer, writer, and producer. You are truly an amazing girl."

"Thanks Jess." I said as I blushed and looked to my feet.

Jess put his hand under my chin and made me look back up at him. His face was now much closer then it was before. I couldn't help but notice him leaning even closer.

"Guys come on and get your Pizza." Zach shouted which caused Jess to jump. He stood back up straight and started to scratch the back of his neck.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I looked at Jess was looking away from me as he headed out of the room before me.

I let out a huge sigh. Was Jess about to kiss me? He was leaning in so close was he really going to kiss me? Which lead me to another thought does Jess like me? I sighed again realizing that even if he was going to kiss me the moment was ruined and he was gone. I sighed again putting my laptop away as I entered the kitchen grabbing more pop and headed to the living room. I smiled at all my friend seeing them eating and having fun. I sat down and grabbed some pizza joining in on the conversation. But even with all the talking, laughing and fun my thoughts couldn't help but wander back to the possible kiss. I turned to look at Jess who was arguing with Zach. Could he really have wanted to kiss me? I looked back at Lane to join back in on my conversation with her knowing that this was going to be on my mind for a while.

**A/N: So yeah sorry if you like Logan and I made him the bad guy :/ Was between him and Dean (Of Course) and I picked Logan because I was more mad at him at the time lol. I'm sorry for any errors I may have done. I usually edit them on my own & miss stuff so hopefully it wasn't bad. Anyways Thank you for reading I really appreciate those who read it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review I love hearing what people say. Please be kind though. Thanks again. **

**Oh also I have the next chapter written so maybe I will post it after I get maybe like 10 reviews…or after a couple days whichever comes first. Thanks again for reading & reviewing.**

**Oh also did anyone else have a teacher that would always make you say May I go to the bathroom instead of Can I? My teachers always did that to people. Haha**

**Songs from chapter:**

**It's All Your Fault by P!nk**


	16. Chapter 16: Jealousy

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Crystal and the rest of Jess's band aka Adam and Joe. And I just realized all the teachers & principal. They are based on teachers I had over my years of school life. They all had a impact on me somehow. **

**A/N: So before I do my little rant I always have I wanted to say a couple things. I realized some people my not like that I did a classic High School story that has a cheerleader who dressy trashy and bullies people and I don't want people to think I think of all cheerleaders or high school like that. I wrote this cause I wanted a high school story combined with a songfic. To be honest too I went through some of the stuff I write in here. Crystal is loosely based on someone I knew, she wasn't a cheerleader but I decided to make her one for the benefit of the high school drama. But yeah I realized the other day people could sometimes take it the wrong way. So no I don't hate cheerleaders just did it cause of high school drama. **

**Ok now to my usual rant if everyone is still with me. I am so sorry that it took me so long to post. I feel so horrible! But I edited this because I was in a good mood and really wanted to write and get something out because TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! So as a gift to me I am making my readers happy. This chapter was 19 pages of just writing before I added my note and song lyrics in so I made it super long for you. The first draft was like 3 pages so I expanded it A LOT. Also this chapter was written a little inspired by Grease, I just always wished this happened to me so you will see what I mean. Also sorry for any mistakes I may make in grammar or spelling I usually miss a couple. Anyways go off and read I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Thanks again to my reviewers!:**

**BlindTurtle8104**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Felicia Stewart**

**BLADESOFS2**

**Curley-Q**

**Emilylinares17**

**Thanks for everyone who added my story and I to their alerts and favorites too.**

Chapter 16: Jealousy

**Rory's POV**

Hearing my alarm go off I turned to it and shut it off. I just lay in bed staring at the ceiling. I still couldn't believe today was the last day of school. Which meant it really wasn't school, does that make sense? What I'm trying to say is today we have our carnival celebrating the school year. I was so excited Lane, Paris, Zach, Jamie, and I were all talking about it all week. Well we talked about it after reassuring Paris that she was fine with her exams and after stressing over our own. I was pretty confident in all my exams though. Today was going to be great though none of the students have any clue what the carnival will be like since every year they change it somehow. Realizing I had to get ready I got up and headed to my closet. I grabbed a shirt, jeans, earrings, some bracelets and changed quickly. I finished my outfit with a feather barrette and black converse. ( **A/N: Outfit on Profile **)

Once finished I went into the kitchen. Noticing my mom wasn't in there I grabbed a poptart and headed to the stairs.

"Mom I'm leaving you coming to join me at Luke's?" I asked knowing that would get her down the stairs.

"Coming coming coming." She said as she came running down the stairs putting her heels on. "Ready."

"You look nice. I know not just for work but for Luke too." I said with a smile. She was wearing a nice blue top, black skirt, necklace, and black pumps. (**A/N: Outfit on Profile**)

"Oh hush. Let's get going. You have a carnival to get to. Plus you can't keep lover boy waiting any longer." She said with a smile.

"Haha. I'm just happy you have Luke." I said as we headed towards the door.

"I'm happy too sweets happier then I have been." She said wrapping an arm around me. "I can't believe it took us this long to tell each other how we felt but I'm glad we finally did.

"Told you that you guys were meant for each other you were just to stubborn to admit it."

"Yeah yeah yeah. You and lover boy helped us out I got to admit. Speaking of which when are you and lover boy getting together." She said looking at me.

"Mom I told you we are friends right now that's all I want right now."

"Well sounds to me like you need some help from me and my lover boy." She said with a smile.

"Ew mom and no." I shouted as she entered Luke's with a laugh.

"Lukey Poo! I need coffee."

"Lorelai no need to shout I'm right here." Luke said as he gave my mom her coffee and a quick kiss. "Hey Rory. Coffee?"

"Of course and a donut please." I said taking a seat next to my mom.

"Coming right up."

"Thanks Luke. Do you know if Jess is almost ready?" I asked as I ate my donut.

"I'm right here." I turned to see Jess come out from behind the curtain. He had a simple black t-shirt, jeans, and converse on. Yet he looked so good. (**A/N: Outfit on Profile**)

"Good because we have to leave soon." I said finishing my donut and drinking my coffee in one sip. "We don't want to be late for the carnival."

"Oh yes we wouldn't want that." He said rolling his eyes.

"Have fun you two. See you when you get home hun." My mom said with a wave then turned her attention back to Luke.

"Come one Jess it will be fun." I said as we walked.

"I know I know. As long as you stick with me and don't leave me to fend with you know who." He said as he swung his arm over my shoulder as we arrived at school.

"Of course." I said blushing slightly. I turned my head hoping he wouldn't see. I looked around the halls and saw Lane, Paris, Zach, and Jamie waiting by my locker our usually meeting spot. "Hey guys. Lane, Paris you look great. Jamie looking good as always and Zach love the shirt." I said with a laugh at Zach's shirt. Lane and Paris did look great in there jeans, tank tops, and converse. ( **A/N: All outfits on Profile **)

"Hey!" Lane, Paris, Jamie, And Zach said together.

"You never said anything about my outfit this morning." Jess said as he kept his arm around me.

"You look alright." I said looking at him with a smile.

"Just alright." He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Fine you looking great Jess." I said with a smile still.

"I'll take that." He said with a small smile.

"Alright now that you two are done. You guys ready for a fun filled day." Lane said jumping slightly.

"Oh yeah." I said smiling as everyone else said his or her form of agreement.

"I can't believe the school year is already over." Paris said.

"Yeah. But I'm glad this year has been a little to drama filled." Zach said. Only to be hit by Lane as she saw Jess and I look to the ground. "Oh."

"Well anyways we all are suppose to meet in the auditorium before the day starts." Jamie said changing the subject.

"Well well well. Look at the little tattle tale and her friends." Crystal said as she approached us with the rest of the poplars' behind her, well excluding Logan. "Hi Jess." She said with a flirty smile. I felt Jess tense, as he still hadn't removed his arm. "Just wanted to say hello and say hope you all have fun today, especially you Rory." She said with an evil smile as she walked away.

"That was strange." I said.

"Yeah she is up to something." Jess said.

"Don't worry about her we got your back." Zach said with a smiling. Jamie nodded agreeing with him.

"Let's get going we should get to the auditorium so we can finally see what the carnival is like." Paris said.

"Yay!" Lane said jumping. We all headed toward the auditorium. Once we arrived we took a seat and waited.

Not long after we sat everyone was seated and Mr. Salamin had arrived.

"All right everyone" Mr. Salamin said. "I'm not going to say much because this is a day of fun. I just want to tell what is all available for you today. We have games, rides, food, drinks, prizes and this year we have a stage set up. This stage has karaoke for you all to have fun with or even for you young performers to play a song you have written if you'd like." He said and I noticed him looking in the direction of Jess and me. "So have fun. There will be teachers all around so nothing crazy. All right well that's it, go outside and have fun everyone."

Once Mr. Salamin finished everyone cheered and ran outside. I pulled Jess and ran outside, I noticed Lane and Paris doing the same to Zach and Jamie. Once we were all outside Lane, Paris, and I all smiled at each other and jumped with excitement for what was in store for the day. The boys just laughed at us.

"So girls what do you want to do?" Jamie asked as he walked over to Paris.

"Rides!" All us girls said at once.

The guys once again laughed at us as Lane, Paris and I started to run towards where all the rides were located. It was just a small school carnival so there weren't that many rides but the ones they had were the classics. Lane, Paris, and I stopped in the line for Freak-Out with the boys trailing behind. We got on soon since there wasn't a long line but still enough that the ride started. I couldn't help but laugh at all the girls I heard screaming as we started swinging. It was even better when we finally reached the top and stopped for a couple seconds before swinging down and all the way around. I was having so much fun laughing and enjoying the ride. Soon though it was over and we got off. Once we were off I grabbed Lane and Paris's hands and ran with them towards our next ride leaving the boys behind us confused. I decided our next ride would be the Zipper. Once we were done there we all head to the Pirate Ship. Before we could head off to another ride the boys pleaded for us to go to the bumper cars already we all agreed and it was so much fun. We had decided it was boys verse girls. We weren't keeping track of anything we just knew who to hit. The boys however keep running into each other when they would try to hit us because we would confuse them by riding really close. In the end we were all laughing really hard. We then headed off to two of my favorite rides the Sizzler and the Tilt-A-Whirl. We then headed to the Tea cups which you think would have been boring but the guys spun us so fast we were all laughing and were extremely dizzy by the end. But now that we are done with most of the rides the girls and I had a plan. Lane grabbed Zach's hand, Paris grabbed Jamie's, and I grabbed Jess's hand, once us girls had our prey we pulled them towards our destination.

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah I would really like to know too." Jess said.

"You will see soon enough." I replied with a smile.

"No just no." Zach said as we arrived at our next ride. "I am not getting on the Carousel."

"Oh come on it isn't that bad." Lane said.

"No." All the guys said together. I looked over at Lane and Paris giving them a look they nodded and dropped the boy's hands and walked over to me so we were all lined up looking right at the boys.

"Please." Lane, Paris, and I said together as we all put are best pouty face on.

"That is so not fair." Jamie said.

"Agreed." Jess said.

"Stay strong guys we can do this." Zach said.

"Please." All us girls said again as we keep our pouty faces on.

"This is totally unfair." Jamie said as he tried to look away from Paris who had moved closer to him.

"We can do this just don't give in." Zach said as Lane started to approach him.

"Fine!" I heard Zach and Jamie shout. Looking over I saw Paris and Lane celebrating. I looked back at Jess and noticed he was smirking, still not agreeing to go on the Carousel.

"Please Jess." I said pouting again.

" I am not getting on that thing. I don't even know why they have one here. It's for children!"

"Pretty please Jess."

"What do I get out of this if I get on this thing?" He said as he nodded his head towards the carousel.

"Hmmmmm." I said while tapping my chin. "How about a big hug from your best friend."

"Anything better?" He asked.

"JESS! How rude." I said while hitting his arm.

"I'm just joking with you." He said while laughing. "Come on let's go."

"Yay!" I said as I grabbed his hand while Paris and Lane did the same to Zach and Jamie. There wasn't a long line hardly anyone was getting on the Carousel.

"Alright so are we racing?" I asked Lane and Paris who nodded their head excitedly.

"Race?" Jamie asked. I turned to notice that Zach and Jess were also looking confused.

"You guys have never raced on a carousel?" I asked shocked and they all shook their heads.

"Oh my how much you guys have been missing out on." Lane said.

"Alright so to race on a carousel you each pick a horse in one of the line of horses. Three people can race at once as there are three in each row. " Lane says

"So three people can race or even two if you like. Anyways so when you each have a horse you just seat on it and enjoy the ride." Paris continued.

"And once the ride is over whoever has the horse whose nose is further ahead wins the race." I ended with a smile. The guys seemed to be looking like we were all crazy.

"Okay who is racing then?" Zach asked.

"Good question." I said as I turned to look at Lane and Paris.

"Well we could do all girls & boys." Lane said.

"Or we could break into couples." Paris said with a little smirk.

"Ummm Jess an I aren't a couple guys."

"You know what I meant." Paris said with a small smile. "Alright it is decided. Lane verse Zach, Jess verse Rory, and Jamie verse me."

"Sounds good to me." Lane said as she grabbed Zach's hand while Paris followed with Jamie.

"Well looks like you're stuck with me." I said turning to Jess who was standing next to me.

"Looks like I am." He said with a small smirk.

"Well let's get going." I said walking onto the carousel.

"Alright so how do we do this again?" He asked as we got on the carousel.

"Well we first have to pick a row of horses then we both have to pick a horse. Then all we have to do is wait for the ride to start." I explained while walking passed people who were already seated on their horses.

"How about I pick the row then you get your first pick on the horse." He said as he walked beside me.

"Sounds good to me." I said with a small smile.

"Alright." He said with a small smile as he started walking around the carousel. "This row." He said as he stopped. This row was away from Lane, Zack, Paris and Jamie who I noticed were next to each other.

"Looks good. Well I want this horse." I said as I picked the horse in the middle of the row. It had a brown mane, was white with a blue saddle.

"Well I want this one then." He said as he picked the horse on my right, which was black with a white mane and brown saddle.

"Now we wait for the ride to start. You are so going to lose by the way." I said with a smile to Jess who was not sitting on his horse.

"Oh you think so?" He said with a little smirk.

"I know so." I said with a big smile.

"How about we make a bet then. Whoever wins the other person has to do whatever the winner wants."

"Sounds good to me. Let's shake on it." I said as I put my hand out for him to shake. Jess took my hand and shook on it. I couldn't help but notice like the other times I had his hand today how right it felt. We soon dropped hands though as the ride started.

"So we are just suppose to sit in silence this whole ride. He said looking at me after a little bit of silence from both of us as the ride continued.

"No we can talk it's not like we can't." I said laughing a little.

"Alright well tell me have you written any new songs?" Jess asked turning his head a little to the side.

"Yes actually I have written quite a few."

"Will I get to hear any?"

"Maybe someday." I said with a smile.

"Well how about this I'll play you a song I wrote and you play me one you wrote." He proposed.

"New songs for both of us right?"

"Yes I promise it will be a new song from me."

"You got yourself a deal." I said with a smile.

"Good." He said with a small smile.

"So when are we going to be exchanging songs?" I asked looking at him.

"When the time is right." He answered.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked with a look of confusion on my face.

"Don't worry it will be soon enough." He said with a small smile.

"Well I guess will see who wins soon." I said smiling at Jess as I noticed the ride was slowing down.

"Which will be me of course." He said.

"Oh no way I'm totally going to win."

"Well we should see who is right anytime now."

The ride was slowly down even more. As the started to come to a stop Jess looked like he was in the lead but ever so slowly my horse inch a little bit ahead and soon we were no longer moving.

"I win!" I say jumping off my horse and dancing in front of Jess who was still sitting on his horse.

"Well it's not very fair you've done this a lot, I bet you know which horses win all the time." He said now standing by me with his arms crossed.

"You're just being a swore loser." I said sticking out my tongue.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Let's go meet up with the others." He said as he put his hand on the small of my back and guided me towards where the others were.

"So who won?" I ask as we found Lane, Zach, Paris, & Jamie.

"I did!" Lane and Paris said happily at the same time.

"So did I." I said with a smile.

"All the girls won." Jamie said.

"I think we were set up boys. They must have cheated." Zach said crossing his arms.

"No you just can't pick a horse." Lane said with a smile at him.

"Yeah sure whatever." Zach said still acting upset once Lane gave him a quick kiss though he was smiling again.

"So where to now ladies?" Jamie asked.

"Games!" Lane, Paris & I said together with a smile.

"To the games then" Zach said as he grabbed Lane's hand and started walking towards where all the games were as Jamie and Paris followed not far behind them. Leaving me once again alone with Jess.

"So you were pretty quiet. I'm surprised you didn't have anything to say about us cheating." I said using my hands to put quotes around the words cheating.

"I just had nothing to say." He said with a small smirk.

"Oh really?"

"Yep." He said putting his hands in the jean pockets. "Anyways we should get going before they all wonder where we are."

"Yeah that sounds good. But first." I stopped walking, which made Jess stop walking and turn to me. I gave him a hug, which I felt him return. The feeling of his arms around me felt perfect I didn't want this to stop but I knew I had to let him go." That was for getting on the Carousel. Now off to the games because you have prizes to win me." I said with a smile.

"Oh is that right?" He said keeping his smirk in place.

"Yep. Now let's go."

"Ok ok." He said as he slinging his arm over my shoulders as we walked towards the games. I held back a blush as much as I could and looked down slightly as I noticed the stares we were attracting. Luckily the games weren't too far away from where we were so we arrived in no time where Lane, Paris, Zach, and Jamie were.

"Hey guys." I said as we approach them.

"Oh Rory just in time the boys we just about to win us some stuffed animals." Lane turned to me with a smile. Her smile grew and it was then that I noticed Jess still had his arm around me. I noticed Paris had turned and had also seen Jess's arm.

"Well come on then boys win us some stuffed animals." I said with a smile as I turned to direct my attention to Jess.

"Fine fine. I'm going." He said with a small smile as he dropped his arm and walked over to join the other guys at the basketball game they were getting ready to play.

"So what was going on there?" Paris asked while crossing her arms with a sly smile.

"Nothing was going on we just walked over to meet you guys. Nothing is happening." I said looking and her and Lane.

"Uh huh, just keep telling yourself that." Lane said with a smile.

"It's the truth. Nothing is going." I said while trying not to blush as I avoided looking at them. My eyes wandered and landed on Jess who was laughing and joking with Zack and Jamie as they were shooting baskets, I could see they were trying to mess each other up. I smiled at the site.

"Ok we believe you. Let's go join the boys shall we." Paris said bringing my attention back to her and Lane who shared a look. I nodded my head and we started walking over to join the boys. As we arrived at the game I noticed that they had stopped shooting baskets and they were being handed their stuffed animals they picked out. All of the boys turned towards us.

"Here you go." Zach handed Lane a Teddy Bear who was sporting a shirt with a music note on it, which was totally perfect for her love for music. I noticed Lane was smiling so big as she grabbed her bear.

"Paris." Jamie said with a smile as he handed Paris also a teddy bear this one was sporting glasses and a shirt with a light bulb on it. "It's cause you're the bright one and you know are crazy about your grades so I though it fit." Paris just laughed she grabbed her bear.

I turned and noticed that Jess was standing in front of me but I didn't see a stuffed animal. I guess I must have looked confused cause Jess laughed and shook his head as he took his hand from behind his back to show a stuffed dog complete with a leash and collar. I smiled and took it from him.

"I remember when we were younger you were always asking your mom for a dog but you guys never got one because your mom never thought you would be very good pet owners. I remember how sad you were that you never got a dog so now you have one." He said quickly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You remember that." I said with a big smile.

"Of course who could forget that sad look you had when you realized you weren't going to get a dog. It wasn't pretty." He said looking a little embarrassed.

I smiled even bigger if possible and gave him a huge hug. "Thanks Jess." I whispered as I continued hugging him.

"No problem." He said as he hugged me back.

I pulled away still smiling as I turned to everyone else who were also all smiling. "Well shall we continue on with the games?" I asked hoping that no one would want to continue talking about what just happened knowing it would just be more embarrassment.

"Yes boys there are more prizes to be won for us." Lane said as she linked arms with Zach and we off towards the next game. Followed by Paris and Jamie who also had their arms linked. I felt a nudge to my side and saw that Jess had his arm out for me. I laughed and linked my arm leaning on him slightly as we followed our friends.

We made our way around all the games that looked entertaining to us. There was the rubber ducks, ball-in-basket, milk bottles, balloon dart game, horse racing, ring toss, skee ball, and shooting targets with water guns. We had many different stuffed animals, plastic swords, plastic jewelry, and more prizes by the time we were done.

"Well now what should we do." Zach asked.

"I think it is time for a food break." I said with a smile.

"Agreed." Lane and Paris said together.

I laughed and shook my head as we headed to where all the food was located. Lane, Paris, and I sat down at a table while the boys went to get food. We were at the perfect location where we could see the stage where people could perform and music was playing. It didn't take long for the guys to come back with a whole bunch of food. There was hotdogs, hamburgers, fries, some pop and they even got a few elephants ears, which of course were my favorite.

"Thanks guys." Lane, Paris, & I all said together which only made us laugh. Jamie took a seat by Paris, Zach by Lane, & Jess by me. (A/N: Image a square table so two on each side leaving one side empty.)

"So what should we do after we eat." Jamie said.

"I'm thinking maybe we could just rest for a little listen to some music then maybe head to walk around to do more stuff." Paris said while grabbing some food.

"That sound like the perfect plan to me. All this walking is making me tired." I said.

"Oh poor you who knew walking was so evil." Jess said next to me with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him and stole the piece of elephant ear I saw him grab. "Hey that was mine."

"Well now it's gone and boy was it delicious." I said with a smile. Everyone laughed and Jess just shook his head as he went to grab another piece of elephant ear.

"So…" Zach started to say but was interrupted by the microphone on stage making a noise. Well all turned towards the stage. None of us knowing what to expect once we saw who was on stage, Crystal.

"Hello everybody. So as we all know our own little Rory has come out and said to be the one and only Rose Maylie." There were some cheers once she said this and I blushed lowering my head as I felt Jess rub my shoulder to comfort me. I looked up and smiled a little. "I would like to say though I don't believe her little act I think it's all a lie. I don't think she can sing or play any instrument at all. I think she is really just a fake." This made my head whip towards the stage, my jaw dropping. "So with that I would like for Rory to come and prove herself in front of everyone. That is if she even can." Crystal said with an evil smirk.

"You don't have to do this you know Rory. Everyone knows you can sing and are talented." Jess whispered to me.

"I know I don't have to prove anything to her but I'm not going to let talk about me like that I've had enough. So if she wants a song I'll give her a song." I said looking at him with determination. He gave me a small smile & nodded. "Hey Lane do you have that music we worked on that I wanted you to bring for me today?"

"Yeah it's not finished though the guitar still needs to be added in." She said as she dug into her bag and pulled out a CD and handed it to me.

"Thanks it will be perfect." I said with a smile.

Right as I was walking away a hand stopped me I turned around to see Jess holding my arm. "You go show Crystal what your made of." He said with a smile and wink.

"Oh don't worry I plan to." I said smiling back. He let go of my arm and I marched with the CD in hand towards the stage. People were smiling and cheering I couldn't help but just keep my focus on Crystal who was watching me with an evil smirk. Once on stage I walked towards her as she stayed standing by the mic.

"You're actually going to embarrass yourself in front of everyone? I know you are fake and even if you aren't you have nothing to perform." Crystal said with her smirk still planted and she crossed her arms.

"No I won't be Crystal cause I'm not fake and I'm prepared." I said showing her my CD. "Why are you doing this anyway?"

"You stole Jess from me. You are nothing but a loser! You'll never be anything more! You will always be plain old Rory that no one noticed, you'll never change that. You'll never have anything!" She said and everyone started whispering.

"Move out of my way Crystal." I said with my look of determination back. I wasn't going to let her talk to me like that.

"Whatever you say loser." She said with one more smirk as she got off the stage.

Taking a deep breath I moved towards a stereo where the music had been playing from. I saw there was a guy who was in charge of taking care of all the music. "Hi can you play this once I'm ready." I said handed him my CD he nodded his head as he placed it in the stereo getting it ready. "Thanks." I said with a smile as I walked back to the stage and grabbed a guitar. Putting it on I made sure it was tuned to how I needed it then I plugged it in. Once I was ready I walked over to the mic.

"Alright so lucky for you all I actual am going to perform a brand new song." There were cheers in the crowd and I noticed everyone must have crowded around the stage after what Crystal had started talking. I looked over and saw that Lane, Paris, Zach, Jamie, and Jess had moved closer to the stage and were all smiling at me. Jess gave me the thumbs up and I smiled and took a deep breath. "This is for anyone who never believed in me. One person specifically." I said looking at Crystal with a wink. With that I nodded towards the guy to start my music and I started the playing my guitar.

"**What did I do to deserve this?**

**Tell me the truth and don't lie**

**You're pretty good at that but, no not this time**

**You walk around like you run the world,**

**Running your mouth, and talking about me now,**

**They think that you're the perfect girl,**

**There gonna see everything so get back**

**It's gonna come back around**

**You know that this town is just too small and I'm too tall to take this again**

**You're just too adverse but I got news**

**You know you're just gonna lose**

**Everything and everyone that mean so much to you.**

**I'm feeling bad for,**

**You are alone and nobody cares that you are**

**One look into your eyes,**

**Easy to see what you could be but you're not**

**I say it's time that you give in,**

**Since it was real, you cannot fulfill, you're over**

**You feel your heart beat deep down**

**Ignoring the shame of causing this pain,**

**Just get out**

**It's gonna come back around**

**You know that this town is just too small and I'm too tall to take this again**

**You're just too adverse but I got news**

**You know you're just gonna lose**

**Everything and everyone that mean so much to you.**

**You keep hearing everything that people say**

**And you cant take the pain another day**

**It's coming back around**

**I told you this town was just too small**

**You're just too adverse but you can stop now**

**It's gonna come back around**

**And around and around and around and around**

**Yeah yeah**

**It's gonna come back around**

**You know that this town is just too small and I'm too tall (too tall)**

**To take this, take this again (whoa)**

**You're just too adverse but I've got news**

**You know you're just gonna lose**

**Everything and everyone that mean so much to you**

**Everything and everyone that mean so much to you**

**Everything and everyone that mean so much to you."**

I played my last little guitar rift and the whole crowd went crazy in applause and I smiled. I found Crystal and she didn't look happy and I smiled and waved at her, she huffed and turned around marching through the crowd of cheering students.

"Thank you everyone." I said with a smile. I walked away put the guitar back and grabbed my CD back from the now smiling guy at the stereo. Once I had my CD back I walked off the stage and it didn't take long for me to be attacked in a hug by Lane and Paris.

"Rory that was amazing!" Paris said.

"You defiantly knew what you were doing with the guitar. I didn't even know you knew what you were going to play." Lane said happily.

"Thanks guys. Yeah I had written the music awhile ago I just like doing the guitar last that's why we never recorded it." I said with a smile.

"You seriously were amazing Rory." Jamie said with a smile.

"You defiantly know how to rock." Zach said making the rock on symbol with his hand.

I laughed. "Thanks guys that means a lot to me."

"You showed Crystal what you were made of." Jess said with a smirk. "Also you know none of what she said was true."

"Yeah I know thanks Jess." I said with a small smile. I wasn't until then I noticed that lane and Paris were still hugging me. "Guys I love you but can you let me go." I said with a laugh.

"We love you too Rory." Lane and Paris said together as they released me.

"Well let's go have some more fun shall we." Jamie said with a smile grabbing Paris hand. Everyone was happily smiling and nodded. Lane, Zach, Paris, and Jamie all started walking and I went to follow when once again I was stopped by someone grabbing my hand. I turned to see that it was once again Jess.

"You really were amazing Rory. Not only do I mean about your singing and clear amazing skill on the guitar but I mean for how you stood your ground against Crystal. You truly are amazing." He said with a small smile.

"Thanks Jess that means a lot." I said smiling as I gave him a quick hug, which he returned. "You ready for more fun?"

"Of course I am." He said throwing his arm over my shoulder once again as we made our way though the crowd towards our friends. I couldn't stop smiling and didn't care that my friends would tease me that Jess's arm was once again around me. I was just too happy from all the events that happened today.

Once we caught up with everyone we played some more games and went on some more rides. We even went into the funhouse and house of mirrors, which were so hilarious and fun. We ended the day by going on the Ferris wheel, which even though I always had the fear of getting stuck on it since I was little I didn't mind because I was of course paired with Jess to go on the ride. He must have known I was scared because he was making me laugh and smiled the entire time. Maybe there was something between Jess and I. I looked at Jess who gave me a silly face, which made me laugh and then he smiled his small smile. A girl can hope can't she?

**A/N: So how did you like it? Was it good? Again sorry for any mistakes I have made but hopefully you all enjoyed it. That racing of horses on the Carousel, yeah I use to do that with friends and family. Also after writing this chapter I really wanted an elephant ear, anyone else? I hope to have the next one out in a few weeks, or earlier I've been working on it. Alright well I hope you all enjoyed it. This is the second time I've posted on my birthday, I think the first time was on the first version of this story though. Well again hope you all liked my gift to you. Review if you'd like. Please keep them kind cause I mean come on it's my birthday. Haha Thanks for reading! Thanks for Reviewing if you do that also! **

**Song:**

**Back Around by Demi Lovato**


	17. Chapter 17: Finally!

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Crystal and the rest of Jess's band aka Adam and Joe. And I just realized all the teachers & principal. They are based on teachers I had over my years of school life. They all had an impact on me somehow. **

**A/N: So I rant a lot but I will keep this one small, or as small as I can do it. I am once again sorry for being so horrible with my updates. I feel horrible about never getting a chance to update but my life gets so crazy sometimes that I just forget which is horrible but I am trying to be better now. Anyways I'm hoping to get more chapters out for you readers who have stayed around and waited quicker because I can't thank you guys enough for staying and reading. I again feel HORRIBLE but I promise to try to be better now.**

**Ok so I'm sorry for any errors I make in grammar or spelling I try to catch them but I know I miss some. This chapter was short when I originally wrote it but I expanded it for you guys I hope you enjoy it. I was a little worried writing this cause I didn't know if I would do well writing it but I'm crossing my fingers that I did. Anyways go on and read! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Thanks again to my reviewers!:**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Felicia Stewart**

**Sarah V**

**GhostWriter**

**Prettyprincess92**

**Thanks for everyone who added my story and I to their alerts and favorites too.**

**I must give a quick shout out to Felicia Stewart who seriously is too amazing to me. Also to my lil sis, you know who you are. Thank you both for believing so much in me, you both are amazing.**

Chapter 17: Finally!

**Rory's POV**

I couldn't believe how great my life was now. I went from being a shy, unconfident girl with a hidden life to a girl who is confident, not letting anyone bring her down, and who isn't hiding her rockstar life. It's not really a rockstar life but it kind of is but not really. Anyways I guess you could say I'm finally being the true me. I couldn't be any happier about it either I am being me, I have a fantastic mother, and the greatest friends ever. What more could a girl ask for? I guess my life is also a lot better now that Jess and I are close again. I mean we were friends but then when we had the fall out about me being Rose and then the events following that was really a hard time for me. I was just getting him back in my life and it had changed for the worst. Luckily that isn't the case anymore though. Jess and I have really had lots of fun times since then, just thinking about them makes me smile, this summer has definitely started off great and I can't wait to see where it takes me. Of course I have had a ton of fun with Lane, Paris, Jamie, and Zach too but sometimes it is good just to be with Jess. I could only hope sometime this summer I could tell him how I feel. When the time is right I'll do it, when the time is right.

The phone ringing from somewhere in the house brought me from my thoughts. Jumping up I ran to go try to find it. I ran around the kitchen searching everywhere but no luck. I ran into the living room searching as fast as I could knowing the answering machine would pick up soon. Finally I found it hidden in the couch cushion.

"Hello." I answered a little out of breath from all my running around.

"Hey Rory, what were you doing running a marathon?"

I smiled hearing who was on the other end. "No Jess I was just running around trying to find the phone." I said as I fell onto the couch. "So what do I owe the phone call for?"

"Oh of course that phone is always going missing it's a wonder your mom and you can find anything in that house." He said with a little chuckle. "Well anyways to answer your question I called because I was bored and wanted to know if you wanted to do something today?"

"Yeah sure that sounds good to me. Just let me get ready and I'll meet you at the diner. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me. See you soon Rory, I'll have coffee waiting."

"Oh you're a life saver. Be there soon." I said with another smile as I hung up the phone. Throwing it onto the couch as I jumped up to go to my room to get ready.

Once in my room I ran and picked out a t-shirt that said 'follow you dreams' and a pair of skinny ripped jeans. ( **A/N: Outfit on Profile **) Once I was dressed I brush my hair, brushed my teeth, threw on some earrings, added a little mascara and eyeliner, put on my converse, grabbed my leather jacket just in case and headed for the door. It didn't take me long to reach the diner, opening the door I saw Jess wasn't lying he had a coffee cup waiting for me as he sat at the counter reading. I walked over to the counter and sat next to him taking my coffee cup.

"Thanks Jess." I said taking a sip of the coffee.

"No problem Rory. So what shall we do today?" He asked as he closed his book and placed it into his back pocket.

"Well it was your idea to hang out shouldn't you have had something planned?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Well I was just thinking a day of relaxing at the bridge but I wanted to see if you had any other plans in mind." He said itching the back of his neck.

"No that sounds perfect to me. As long as you bring some coffee." I said with a smile.

"Of course I will. You would be no use to me if you had no coffee." He said standing up with a small smirk as he walked around the counter to get a thermos to fill with coffee.

"Hey! I'm offended." I said placing my handover my heart. He just turned to me and raised his eyebrow. "Fine it's true. I'm no fun without coffee."

"How true that is. So are you ready to go?"

"Yes let's go. I can't wait to just relax, maybe read some, we can even listen to some music later. Oh wait! I just remember something." I said jumping up and turning to him. "You never played a new song for me since I won the horse racing on the carousel on the last day of school."

"I was really hoping you were going to forget that." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I remembered now and today will be a perfect day to play for me. Please Jess." I said with a pout.

"Fine I promised I would anyways. Let me go get my guitar and I'll be right back." He said turning towards the curtain to head upstairs. It was then I took in his outfit. He looked great in such a simple outfit of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and his black converse. ( **A/N: Outfit on Profile **) I must say that white shirt hugged all the right muscles and left nothing to imagination. I was brought from my daydream when Jess returned to the diner with his leather jacket in one hand and guitar in his hand. "Ready?"

"Yep let's go I'm so excited." I said jumping a little to show my excitement as Jess walked past me heading for the door shaking his head and chuckling. He opened the door for me and I walked past. "Thanks Jess."

"No problem." He said walking out and shutting the door.

"So what's the song I'm going to hear called?" I asked excited.

"I am not telling you, you'll just have to wait and see." He said with a smirk.

"That's not fair." I said with a pout again.

"Well it's not going to be long until we get to the bridge so you won't have to wait to long."

"Can I know if it's about someone?"

"No."

"Can I know what it's about then?"

"No."

"Can I know anything about it?"

"No."

"Why?" I said whining.

"Because we are now at the bridge so you'll hear it once we sit." He said as he walked to the middle of the bridge and sat down and played with his guitar to make sure it was tuned. He continued playing around with his guitar and I could hardly take it anymore.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Ms. Impatient. Here we go." He said taking a deep breath as he began to play his guitar.

"**What day is it? And in what month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive**

**I can't keep up and I can't back down**

**I've been losing so much time**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to lose**

**And it's you and me and all other people**

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

Jess wasn't talking his eyes off of me. Could the song be about me? Oh please say yes!

**One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**

**I'm tripping on words**

**You've got my head spinning**

**I don't know where to go from here**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to prove**

**And it's you and me and all other people**

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**There's something about you now**

**I can't quite figure out**

**Everything she does is beautiful**

**Everything she does is right**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to lose**

**And it's you and me and all other people**

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**and me and all other people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to prove**

**And it's you and me and all other people**

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**What day is it?**

**And in what month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive"**

I couldn't think of what to say to him the song was beautiful and I couldn't stop wondering if it was about me. With everything that has happened lately I would hope it was me, but I'm not getting my hopes up Jess could have any girl I'm just his best friend, the girl he grew up with, I'm just Rory.

"Rory. What's the matter you seem so distracted, was it that bad?" Jess said bringing me back from my thoughts.

"No Jess it was amazing. It was so beautiful." I said with a smile.

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely, I'd never lie to you."

"Well then what were you thinking so hard about?" He asked curiously.

"Just about your song. Nothing bad I promise." I said looking at him with a smile.

"Well tell me about what you were thinking about it then so deeply. Your opinion really matters to me Rory." He said with a small smile.

"I was just thinking about how amazingly beautiful it was, really I was speechless from it." I said with a smile then turned to look away while I mumbled. "And I was wondering if it was about anyone."

"What was that?" He said with a slight smirk.

"Nothing." I said quickly probably a little too quick. I started blushing trying to hide my face. He was definitely not suppose to hear me say that.

"I heard what you said Rory. I can tell you who I wrote it about." I didn't move my head from my hands I couldn't dare looking at him, I couldn't deal with the disappointment of it not being me. "I wrote it about you Rory."

My head snapped up looking at him. "Wh…what?" I was shocked did he say it was actually about me!?

"I wrote this song for and about you Rory." He said with a small smile while he rubbed the back of his neck.

I couldn't help but smile. Then I started thinking about the lyrics. They were so sweet and beautiful. "Um Jess did you really mean everything you said in that song?" I asked blushing slightly.

"I meant every word Rory. You are a beautiful, amazing, talented, smart, funny, book obsessed, crazy coffee addicted, sweet girl who I can't keep my eyes off of." He replied with a small smile not taking his eyes off me.

"Awe Jess!" I about screamed my smile growing bigger. This boy just can't get any sweeter and as much as I wanted to kiss him I had to do something first. "Well I know the bet was just for you to play a song for me but I wanna play a song for you now."

"Really?"

"Yep. Can I borrow your guitar?" I asked.

"Sure." He said handing me his guitar.

"Thanks. So this song I actually wrote for you." I said with a smile. I looked up at Jess and saw him smiling slightly still he nodded his head. Well no turning back now, taking a deep breath I started playing.

"**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry**

**and curse at the wind.**

**He broke his own heart and I watched**

**as he tried to reassemble it.**

**And my momma swore**

**that she would never let herself forget.**

**And that was the day that I promised**

**I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.**

**But darling,**

**You are the only exception.**

**You are the only exception.**

**You are the only exception.**

**You are the only exception.**

**Maybe I know somewhere**

**deep in my soul**

**that love never lasts.**

**And we've got to find other ways**

**to make it alone.**

**Or keep a straight face.**

**And I've always lived like this**

**keeping a comfortable distance.**

**And up until now I've sworn to myself**

**that I'm content with loneliness.**

**Because none of it was ever worth the risk.**

**Well you are the only exception.**

**You are the only exception.**

**You are the only exception.**

**You are the only exception.**

**You are the only exception.**

**I've got a tight grip on reality,**

**but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.**

**I know you're leaving in the morning**

**when you wake up.**

**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.**

**You are the only exception.**

**You are the only exception.**

**You are the only exception.**

**You are the only exception.**

**You are the only exception.**

**You are the only exception.**

**You are the only exception.**

**You are the only exception.**

**And I'm on my way to believing.**

**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing."**

Once I finished I was nervous to see Jess's reaction. Taking another deep breath I looked up towards Jess, as I turned to look up at Jess something unexpected happened. Jess crashed his lips against mine. Jess was kissing me I couldn't believe it. Once I got over the shock I went to kiss him back but before I could he pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Rory I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry." He said rubbing the back of his neck turning his face away from me.

Instead of telling him it was ok I had other plans. Setting down his guitar I moved a little closer to him and took his face into my hands to turn him towards me. He looked a little shocked and before he could respond I kissed him. It was his turn to be shocked, and I could tell he was, right when he was responding to my kiss I decided to pull back.

"As you can see you have nothing to be sorry about. I am not complaining at all." I said with a smile blushing as I realized what I said.

"Oh really now?" He said with a smirk. "So you wouldn't complain if I kissed you again?"

"Not at all."

That is all I had to say before he leaned in to kiss me again. This time neither of us pulled away before the other could respond. This kiss felt perfect. You know all the clichés of fireworks or shocks, yeah it was so much more then any of those it was just perfect. Before the kiss went too deep we pulled apart. Jess rests his head against my forehead opening his eyes to stare into mine. He smiled a big genuine smile at me. My heart skipped a beat at that. Sure Jess has smiled but never like this and I was part of the reason behind the smile. My smile grew with the thought that I could make him smile like that.

"Wow." Jess said.

"Yeah wow." I said smiling.

"So I have something to ask you." He said pulling away from me.

"Sure ask away."

"Well umm…" He started as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well I'll have to think about it." He looked a little shocked and sad, I laughed a little. "I was just kidding Jess. Of course I will be your girlfriend."

"Really?" He asked with that smile again.

"Really really. Did you really doubt I would say yes?"

"I don't know I just had to be sure."

"After the songs and the kisses you still weren't sure? Silly silly boy." I said with a small laugh. Jess joined in laughing a little. Once we were done laughing he leaned in and kissed me again.

This was definitely one of the best days of my life. I was so happy I couldn't believe it was real. Finally I am with Jess I never thought this would be happened but it was. I couldn't be happier, this was something I always hoped for and it was finally here. After all we had been through it was real, finally.

**A/N: YAY THEY ARE TOGETHER FINALLY! Hope you all liked it. Was kinda hard to write I don't know how well I did with all the lovey dovey cute stuff and the kissing, hopefully I did well. And yes I know Jess is probably way OC to some but I think Jess would be sweet like this. **** This isn't the end of the story by the way so don't worry I have more planned. I have started on the next chapter and hopefully will have it done soon. It's a chapter I never originally had in the story but I wanted to add more. I'll give you all a little sneak peak next chapter will be a date between Jess and Rory. So you can get excited for that, I hope to write a great date for them! If you guys have anything you think would be cute in their date leave it in a review and I'll see if it fits in the story for me. Who knows I could use one of your guys ideas. OMG I just realized too I am one review any from 100 reviews! You guys are amazing thank you so much for taking the time to review for me I love reading them. Once again sorry for any errors I made and thanks so much for reading. Review nicely please. **** Thanks again!**

**Songs: **

**You and Me by Lifehouse**

**The Only Exception by Paramore**


	18. Chapter 18: The First Date!

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but Crystal and the rest of Jess's band aka Adam and Joe. And all the teachers & principal. They are based on teachers I had over my years of school life. They all had an impact on me somehow. **

**A/N: So I'm again a horrible person. No excuses this time I'm just horrible. I'm truly sorry that I keep doing this but YAY NEW CHAPTER. I can't help but thank those who still read this story. Seriously you guys make me smile with your sweet reviews. So the past month has been rough for me I lost one of my dogs and just almost 2 weeks ago one of my cats passed away also. So I've been a wreck. But as sad as it all was I got back to writing. Also today is a special day IT'S MY GOLDEN BIRTHDAY! So to celebrate I wrote so hard on this chapter last night and today because I'm in such a good mood, with it being my birthday and cause I'm getting a puppy on Friday! YAY!(Plus Catching Fire comes out in a month…I'm EXCITED) Anyways I need to stop ranting. Again sorry for such a delay and sorry for any errors I didn't catch when rereading. I'll try to be better with my updates *****fingers crossed***** If not just spam me with messages saying I need to update because they give me motivation. Anyways this chapter is all new it was never in the story before. It turned out being 27 pages in Word…I shocked myself with that. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Again Thank you so much for staying with me for all those who are still reading and enjoying my story. Alright I'm done!**

**Thanks again to my reviewers!:**

**BlindTurtle8104**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Ghostwriter**

**SerenityLovato**

**Felicia Stewart**

**Emilylinares17**

**Thanks for everyone who added me and/or my story to their alerts and favorites too. Plus Thanks to two of my best friends ever, you should know who you are. **

Chapter 18: The First Date!

**Rory's POV**

It's been just a week since that faithful day, the day I like to add to my list of best days of my life. If you have forgotten I am referring to that day where Jess and I became a couple. Jess is officially my boyfriend. I have a boyfriend, a sweet, gorgeous, wonderful boyfriend. I still can't believe that Jess is my boyfriend! I never thought this day would come. I truly never believed Jess would have ever thought of me as more then a friend but just look at where we are today he's my boyfriend. I can't stop saying it. Just thinking about it makes me smile. Anyways Jess and I haven't been dating long like I said just a week but it was still amazing. We have yet to go on out first official date though, luckily for me that date is happening tonight. I smiled even bigger thinking about my first official date tonight with Jess. He gave me no information on what we were doing, what I should wear, or where it would be taking place. It was going to be a total surprise, which I love but at the same time hate. So before Jess comes to get me tonight for our date my mom, Lane, and Paris were all having a girl's day. Which reminds me I should be getting out of bed before Lane and Paris arrived. Right as I got out of bed my door swung open.

"Finally you are up."

"Mom it's nine O'clock on a Saturday, I highly doubt you've been up for long." I said with a small smile.

"You got me. Anyways I thought before Lane and Paris got here we could run to get some food from Luke's and of course the elixir of life."

"Sure just let me throw on some clothes." I said walking to my closet.

"Oh daughter of mine are you trying to impress someone. Don't you know we Gilmore women always look good in whatever we have on?" She said tilting her head to the side.

"Aright mother of mine would you like to go to the diner in your pink little night gown?" I said turning to her with a smile.

"I see your point I do not want Lukey Poo seeing me like this. Even though he would love it." She said while striking a pose.

"Ew mom too much information. I love that you and Luke are finally together but please not all the details." I said turning back to grab a pair of jeans and a simple v-neck shirt.

"Oh fine ruin my dirty fun. I'll see you in about 10 minutes then it's off to see our diner boys!" She said turning and leaving my room. I dressed quickly brushed my hair throwing it into a ponytail, brushed my teeth and was ready enough for our quick run to Luke's. I was about to put on some make-up but decided against it knowing we weren't going to be out long. I walked to the stairs as I pulled on my converse.

"You ready mom?" I shouted up the stairs.

"Sure am!" She said as she came running down the stairs dressed in jeans, a simple top, and black pumps. "Let's go!" She said grabbing my arm heading towards the door. I laughed linking arms with her as we walked to Luke's.

We arrived a Luke's in no time, the bell over the door signaling our arrival. Looking around I saw neither Luke nor Jess, much to my disappointment on the latter. My mom and I walked to the counter and sat down.

"Oh Lukey-Poo. My lovely mini me and I are in need of your elixir of life and food. We are also on a time limit."

"Lorelai seriously can you ever wait?" Luke said as he came out from the kitchen.

"Nope and I thought when I started dating you I'd get some perks."

"I always knew you were just using me."

"Oh yes using you for your body." She said wiggling her eyebrow. "Dirty!"

"Ew mom stop!." I said covering my ears. "Didn't we go over this at home."

"What do you need Lorelai." Luke asked. I noticed he started to turn red and wouldn't look up from his order pad. Poor Luke.

"Well we need coffee lots of coffee, some donuts, some pancakes, and some bacon. All to go too Rory and I have to be back soon to meet Lane and Paris." My mom said smiling.

"Oh can we also get some muffins?" I asked with a smile.

"I still don't understand how the two of you can eat so much." Luke said shaking his head.

"Well that is why we need muffins too because we will be having Lane and Paris joining us," I said with a smile.

"Oh my daughter how smart you are."

"Well I'm put this order in." Luke said but before leaving he poured two cups of coffee pushing them towards us. "Only because I don't need to hear any complaining while you are waiting."

"Oh how kind you are Lukey-Poo."

"Yeah yeah yeah." He said as he left to the kitchen.

"So what is the plan for today?" I asked turning to my mom.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You always have a whole plan set out so tell me it."

"Alright alright my smart child I do have a plan for us. First we will be eating followed by some much needed shopping then we are back to the house for hair and makeup and all around girl gossip. Of course we will have food and coffee between these times because what is the Gilmore Girls without food or coffee. But of course most of this day is finding the perfect outfit, hair style & makeup for you." My mom said very quickly before she took a sip of her coffee.

"And who are you getting all dressed up for?" I turned to see Jess enter from behind the curtain with a smirk.

"Oh you know just this guy I have a date with tonight." I said with a smile.

"Who is this lucky guy who gets to go on a date with you tonight." He said raising an eyebrow as he poured my mom & I more coffee.

"Oh you know this guy. Why you jealous?" I said with this smile continuing this little game he is playing.

"Me jealous?! Never!" He said placing his hand over his heart smirking.

"Whatever you say." I reply with a smile.

"Alright here you go your food is all ready." Luke said as he handed a bag of food.

"Thanks Luke if you were any longer I don't think we would have been able to leave with the cuteness these two were up to." My mom said with a smirk.

"Haha mom." I said blushing a little as I looked down and finished my coffee.

"Well we shall be going. Bye Jess. Bye Lukey." She said leaning over the counter to give Luke a quick kiss.

"Bye Rory. See you tonight." Jess said leaning over to give me a quick kiss and when he pulled away he gave me a wink.

"Bye Jess." I said while a smile as I followed my mom out the door as we headed back home.

"You got it bad girl." My mom said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"You got it bad." My mom replied again with a smile.

"I don't know what you mean." I said as looked forward continuing to walk home.

"You know exactly what I mean sweets. You know exactly what I mean." She said with a smile as she gave me as side hug. "It's cute to see too." She said with a little laugh.

"Oh like you aren't smitten with Luke, or shall I say Lukey-Poo."

"Oh of course I am. I know this it's just I'll admit it you just need some time to realize you are too." She said with a wink.

I laughed a little while looking down blushing. I couldn't help but think I know how I feel about Jess but I wonder just how much he feels for me. Did he feel the same for me or am I getting to far ahead of myself. I shook my head clearing those thoughts away I wasn't going to worry about that tonight it was my first date with Jess and I'm going to make the most of it. I can't let worrying ruin my night. Tonight was going to be great I just know it and time will tell how Jess feels for me. I'm perfectly fine taking the time to be with him to see what those feelings are too.

We soon arrived back home and went inside to set out the food for all of us to eat. Walking over to the coffee maker I started a pot of coffee.

"My darling daughter what are you doing we already have coffee."

"Well mother of mine you know we don't have enough for Paris, Lane and both of us if we are eating then heading out to shop."

"Very true." She said with a nod of her head.

"Well that should be done soon. Lane and Paris should be here soon also." I said as I heard the door open. "I must be psychic!" I said laughing as my mom joined in.

"What's so funny?" Paris asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"My daughter is psychic."

"I always knew there was something a little off with you." Lane said with a smile.

"Try to predict something else!" My mom said jumping up and down. "See if you can think of where Jess is taking you tonight."

"Ok." I said closing my eyes while looking focused. "Nope got nothing. I lost it." I said with a pout.

"Sad. Well anyways let's dig in girls." My mom said grabbing a plate stacking pancakes, bacon, a donut, and a muffin on her plate.

"So what's the plan for today." Lane asked as she grabbed her own plate of food.

"Finish eating, run to Luke's for more coffee, head to the mall to find the perfect outfit, then back to here for hair, makeup and gossip." I said while pouring everyone a cup of coffee from the pot I had made.

"Oh smart my child adding that run to Luke's for coffee. Even though I feel you just wanna see your diner boy again."

I blush slightly and turned to put the coffee pot away.

"She's got it bad. I've told her this but she still won't admit it." My mom said as she looked at Lane and Paris with a smile.

"Like I said you are smitten with Luke."

"Like I already told you of course I am, I'll admit it you just need more time."

"Let's just finish eating so we can get to the mall." I said sitting down to eat.

"And so we can see diner boy soon."

"Oh shush you." I said sticking my tongue out.

"So what kind of outfit are we looking for?" Paris asked.

"I actually have no idea." I said. "Oh gosh what am I suppose to do. What if I'm too dressed up or what if I'm too dressed down!? I knew this surprise date wasn't going to be good." I said panicking a little.

"Calm down Rory." Lane said putting a hand on my shoulder. "We will just ask him to tell us something when we go get coffee."

"Good idea." I said with a smile.

"Alright so we'll ask lover boy to give us an idea of the outfit then we will be off to the mall." My mom said as she started filling up our coffees again. "So anyways while we finish eating let's get started on some gossiping. How are Zack and Jamie doing?"

"Jamie's good he is visiting some family out of town right now though so I won't see him for a few days." Paris said.

"Zach is also good. We have been discussing how we should start a band soon since he plays guitar and I have been playing the drums." Lane began but I interrupted her.

"Lane Oh my gosh I have the greatest idea!" I said turning to her. "What if you were my drummer?! I really don't have a set band, I mean you probably wanna do something with Zack but it's an idea I just had."

"You should make a whole girl band that would be awesome." Lane said.

"Paris if I knew you played an instrument still I'd have you join." I said giving her a smile.

"Well you know me I really more of a books girl." She said with a small smile. "I use to play violin when I was younger as you know, then I also play bass guitar a little but no one ever knew. But I don't play much anymore."

"Well if you ever decide you want to play more tell me cause I'd totally have you in my girl band." I said smiling. Paris smiled back at me.

"Well ladies as cool as this is idea of forming a girl band we need to be going if we are going to run by Luke's for coffee plus get outfit tips from lover boy." My mom said as she poured coffee for herself and finishing it soon after.

"Alright we can go I just have to do something real quick." I said jumping out of my seat heading towards my room.

"Going to get all cute for lover boy." My mom said with a smirk. I turned from my door sticking my tongue out at her. "Fine, go I'll wanna finish this last bit of coffee anyways. Don't want it going to waste."

I quickly walked into my room going over to my mirror. I quickly put on some eyeliner, mascara, and a lip-gloss. Grabbing my hairbrush I quickly brushed my hair. Now I was ready to go out.

"Let's go." I said exiting my room to see my mom finishing her coffee while Lane and Paris were talking with her.

"That was fast." Paris said.

"I didn't need to do much just needed to look presentable for the world."

"More like presentable for lover boy." Lane said with a small smile as she stood next to my mom.

"Oh don't you start now." I said pointing at her with a stern look then began smiling. "Let's get going already though to the mall we must go."

"After elixir of life!" My mom said.

"Of course."

We started walking to Luke's just randomly talking and laughing. Once we all reach Luke's I could see inside Jess is taking an order from the few people in the diner at the moment while Luke is walking in and out of the kitchen. I can't help but smile when I see Jess. I can't look too long to get caught in my thoughts when I remember what we came here for and what we still have in store for the day so I want to get all this over with so my date can happen and is no longer just a thought in my head.

"Lukey!" My mom said entering the diner.

"Seriously Lorelai. I just saw you a few hours ago and already you're already in here screaming my name again." Luke said coming from the kitchen.

"Dirty!" My mom said as we all reached the counter.

Luke blushes slightly as he shakes his head. "What do you need now Lorelai."

"We all need Coffee so we can all make it through our trip to the mall." My mom replied with a smile.

"Of course I should have guessed. You know this stuff will kill you." Luke said as he turns to make a fresh pot of coffee.

"Yeah yeah I know. Now that we have our coffee on the way on to the next task. Oh Jessie Boy!" My mom yelled turning on her stool.

"Please Lorelai do not call me that." Jess said as he walks to the counter handing the order he just took to Luke. "Now what do you need." He said looking at my mom after he gave me a small smirk making me smile.

"Well we must know where you are taking Rory tonight for your date."

"No can do." Jess said shaking his head.

"But we need to know for her outfit." My mom exclaimed.

"Well I can't tell you where we are going cause it's a secret." Jess said smirking again as he leans on the counter.

"Well at least give us a little hint we don't want her to be too dressed up or too dressed down." My mom said crossing her arms.

"Whatever Rory wears will be fine, she always looks great no matter what she's in. She looked just as beautiful this morning her hair in a ponytail with no makeup then she does now with her hair down with a little makeup, I'm sure whatever she wears tonight will be fine. I'm not going out with her for the outfit or her looks, her being amazingly beautiful is just a bonus for me." Jess replied then busied himself by grabbing a rag to wipe the counter.

"Awe." Lane, Paris, & My mom said. While all I can do is blush while staring at Jess.

Jess looks up from the counter smiling slightly at me. "What? It's the truth." He said leaning over the counter to give me a quick kiss. "Whatever you find will be perfect."

"Well we better be off then." My mom said as she notices Luke has set our coffees in front of her before heading to back to the kitchen. "We will see you soon. Bye Lukey!" She yelled getting up as Lane & Paris follow her out the door.

"Aren't you suppose…?" Jess starts to say before I cut him off by leaning over the counter to give him another kiss, this one lasting a little longer then the one he gave me but I don't allow it to go too far knowing there are a few people watching. I pull back and look at Jess who is smiling slightly as he looks at me. "Thanks." I say with a smile hoping he knows how much what he said means to me. "I should go now though." I start to head for the door.

"See you tonight." Jess said and I turn to look at him and see he has a small smile still.

"See you tonight." I replied smiling even more then before.

I walk out of the diner to see my mom, Lane, and Paris all giving me an all-knowing smile.

"Well let's go." My mom said as we head back home to get the Jeep.

Once we are all in the jeep and headed towards the mall we try to figure out ideas of where Jess could be taking me to figure out outfit ideas. Soon though I get lost in my thoughts about what Jess said in the diner and the conversation around me fades away. Just thinking of what he said even though it wasn't that long ago still makes me feel like I want to melt and I can't help but get a smile on my face knowing Jess said all those things about me. Jess was talking about me and he never says anything he doesn't believe and he definitely would never say anything in front of my mom that he didn't mean, he knows that will only be problematic for him. So knowing this just makes me smile and just want it to be tonight already so that it's just me and Jess having our date together. As I am caught up in my thoughts I don't even notice we are pulling into the mall parking lot, I must have been caught up in my thoughts for a while now. Once we are parked we all get out of the car and start walking.

"So we shouldn't be here long since we need to get you ready Rory so I was thinking we will just head right to Forever21 knowing that's one of your favorites and we will definitely find you something there." My mom said.

"Sounds good to me." I replied with a smile as Lane and Paris nod their heads.

"Alright well let's go then." My mom said as she leads the way in the mall until we reach Forever21.

"Ok well what should we look for?" Paris said as we entered the store.

"I think we could find a nice dress that isn't too fancy for her to wear for tonight." Lane said as she started looking around the store.

"I think that is just what she needs." My mom said with a smile. "Alright let's get going."

And with that I was being lead around the store looking a different dresses and in no time we all hand our hands full with tons of dresses for me to try on. Entering the dressing room I grabbed the first dress got changed quickly and showed the girls it, they all shook their heads "Too Fancy." It went on like this for a while ranging for the dresses being too fancy, too plain, too weird, too not Rory. I was starting to think that we would never find a dress for me. But sure enough as the pile got smaller I saw a dress that looked perfect. I tried it on quickly looking in the mirror I smiled let's just hope everyone else agrees that this is the dress. I step out of the dressing room smiling.

"That's it!" My mom said smiling.

"Agreed." Lane and Paris said together.

"Good because I was thinking this was definitely the dress I was just hoping you all agreed." I said as I turned to look in the mirror again. My dress is a dress that has a denim vest that goes along with it. The dress is a high low form of a dress that has a sheer skirt but also a cotton dress under the sheer skirt dress is all black while the vest is a distressed light blue jean.

"Oh I know what will fit with this dress hold on." My mom said as she ran off. It didn't take her long until she can back with a pair of black almost biker looking boots in her hand. "These will just about complete the outfit."

Sure enough I tried them on and the worked great with the dress. I smiled and turn to look in the mirror from different angles. "Yep this is it." I said smiling.

"Agreed now you change out of that and we will pay, get some food then head back home to get ready." My mom said pushing me back towards my dressing room.

Once I was changed back into my regular clothes quickly. We paid for my dress and shoes and were out of there. We stopped by the food court for some lunch seeing as we wouldn't have anything to eat at home unless we stopped at Luke's again and no one wanted me to see Jess again until the date, they make it sound like the night before a wedding where the groom can't see the bride. After we were done eating we were back in the car and were back on the road to home. While we drove we all discussed what finishing touches we plan to add to make my outfit complete. It seemed like in no time we were back at the crap shack. Grabbing my bag we all entered the house.

"Coffee! I need coffee!" My mom said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well while you make coffee we will be working on Rory." Lane said as she pushed me into my room.

"Hey hey not so pushy." I said with a laugh sitting on my bed.

"Well don't get comfortable because you need to go shower before we can start." Paris says as she throws a towel at me.

"Yes ma'am." I said saluting Lane and Paris with a laugh as I grabbed the towel then grabbed some underwear, bra, simple t-shirt and shorts then walked out of my room into the bathroom. I took my time showering knowing I didn't have to rush. Once I was done and dressed I wrapped my hair in a towel and headed back to my room.

"Alright girls so how should we go about this?" My mom asked when I entered my room.

"Well I have an idea for her make-up." Lane said.

"I'll do her hair." Paris said.

"Alright I'll see what jewelry I can add to her outfit without overdoing it. Alright team and break." My mom said with a smile and laugh as we all headed to my 'not so secret anymore' room.

"Alright Rory come here and I'll do your makeup while we let your hair air dry some." Lane said leading me over to a chair they had al ready for me.

"So are you excited for tonight?" Paris asked.

"Yes." I said with a smile as I started to think of Jess, which only cause me blush a little.

"Awe she's blushing." Paris said laughing some. "So do you have any ideas of what Jess could be doing?"

"No I have no idea. It really could be anything with Jess I never truly know what to expect with him." I said as I closed my eyes seeing as Lane started gesturing me to do so she could begin my make-up.

"Jess truly does do the unexpected who knew he would say what he did at the diner." Lane said.

"Especially in front of me. I was hoping since I'm Rory's mom he would be a little scared to say that kind of stuff in front of me. But no such luck."

"Well mom it's not like you haven't known him. I mean he did grow up in Stars Hollow when we were younger so you knew him then. I mean we were best friends growing up."

"Very true daughter very true. I must say what he said was very sweet I'm glad to know he cares so much for you."

"Well we don't know how much he cares for me let's not get ahead of ourselves now. I mean come on guys this is our first date."

"If he was comfortable enough saying what he said in the diner in front of your two best friends and mom I would say that shows he cares about you." My mom said and even though I had my eyes closed I knew she was smiling.

"Yeah I agree with your mom Rory, Jess just doesn't say those kind of things you know how he is about his feelings most of the time he's a closed book. But with you I guess he's not so closed anymore." Paris said which just made me blush.

"Well I'm still not going to get my hopes up so high." I said.

"You think Jess would just say those kinds of things and not mean it?" Lane asked. "He isn't like that he uses he feelings and words very wisely plus I don't think he'd ever hurt you not after he knows he's hurt you before. Alright I think I'm done open your eyes."

I opened my eyes for her and she nodded her head smiling.

"Okay my time for hair even though I don't think I'm going to do much with it." Paris said walking over to me with a hair dryer, comb, and brush. It didn't take long for my hair to dry and once it was Paris started brushing and styling it how she wanted. "Alright there." She said.

"Really you're done?" I asked.

"Yeah you look great with your hair just down so I thought I'd keep it simple."

"Alright now look it the mirror tell us what you think." Lane said.

Turning I looked into the mirror and couldn't help but smile. What Lane and Paris had done will match my outfit perfectly. Lane had done a soft smokey eye for my eyes while Paris had just left my hair down straight with my bangs side swept like usual.

"It's perfect. Thanks guys." I said smiling and them.

"Well we still have some time before the date. I say we do your nails since we have time to spare." My mom said walking over to me with some nail polish.

"Sounds good to me." I said sitting down once again. "So what are you all going to do when I'm gone?"

"Well while you are out with lover boy I thought the girls and I could have a movie night while we wait for you to come home to tell us every detail of the date." My mom said.

"I'm up for that." Lane said with a smile.

"Yeah I am too I'm curious to know what Jess will be doing for Rory." Paris said.

"Ummm who said I was going to tell you guys what happens."

"Rory daughter of mine who I love so much you'd really keep this for me, the women who gave you life." My mom said as she stopped painting my nails holding her heart like I just hurt her.

"I guess not, you're right I'll be telling you all everything. Well most of everything." I said with a blush.

"OoOoooOh is Rory planning on doing something dirty to not tell us." Lane said with a laugh.

"Rory I love you and I love Jess and I'm glad you're together but no dirtiness especially on the first date." My mom said with a serious look while trying to suppress a smile.

"Oh gosh no I didn't mean it like that." I said blushing going to cover my face only to have my hands pulled away by my mom who is still painting my nails.

"She probably just doesn't want to share all the details of the kissing her and Jess will be up to." Paris said with a smirk making me blush more.

"Oh girl you will be telling us about kisses. You can't just leave us hanging we need these details." My mom said.

"Can't we just finish so I can get changed?" I said as I wouldn't look at any of them knowing I'd just blush more.

"She really wants to get those kisses girls." My mom said with a laugh seeing as I blushed more.

We keep talking while I was getting my nails finished luckily the topics never were close to me anymore I guess they all thought I had blushed enough for one day. When my nails were finished and dried it left just enough time for me to dress and do my last minute touch ups. Getting my clothes from my bag I got changed. Once I was all dressed my mom handed me a pair of mesh dangly earrings and a necklace that had a ring that said 'believe' on it. I thought it was pretty fitting for the night. (A/N: **The whole outfit, make-up and everything is on my profile**) Looking at my clock I noticed how late it was and it was then I noticed Jess would be here any minute. It was then that I started getting nervous.

"Rory you'll be fine. You're going to have an amazing night." My mom said smiling.

"Yeah Rory. Don't be such a worry wart." Paris said.

"Plus once Jess sees you he's going to get his socks knocked off." Lane said.

"Thanks guys." I said smiling at them all.

The doorbell rang and we all turned to each other. "I'll go get it. You come in a minute, you have to make an entrance." My mom said leaving to get the door. Again I started getting nervous.

"Rory seriously you have nothing to worry about." Paris said with a smile.

"So stop being so worried you're going to have a good night with Lover Boy." Lane said with a wink. " Now let's go make that entrance."

Lane and Paris both left before me and I took a deep breath before I followed after them. I could hear voices talking I don't know what for sure was being said but I know it was my mom and Jess talking. Once I was in sight they stopped though. Jess's mouth drop for a spilt second then he just smiled. I smiled back my nerves disappearing know that this is a great way for the date to start. I had finally reach where Jess and my mom were standing.

"Alright kids you be good. No getting into trouble, not that there is much trouble in Stars Hollow. Anyways off you guys go." My mom said pushing us out the door. "Remember what I said Jess!" She said with a smile as she shut the door behind us.

"You going to tell me what she said to you?" I asked raising my eyebrow as we started walking off the porch.

"You know the whole hurt my daughter I hurt you speech. Don't worry I expected it." He said with a smirk.

"Oh okay." I said blushing slightly knowing my mom just had to embarrass me.

"Really Rory it wasn't bad at all and like I said I expected it."

"Okay." I said with a nod and smile. " So where are we going?"

"You shall see soon enough." He said with smile as he grabbed my hand. "Did I mention how amazing you look tonight?"

"No you didn't." I said blushing a little looking away. "You don't look so bad yourself." I said with a smile. He had on his leather jacket, a grey button up shirt, jeans, plus his converse. (**A/N: Outfit on profile.)**

"Well you look beautiful. But like I told you before you're always beautiful." He said as he kissed my cheek quickly while wrapping his arm around my shoulder while I once again blush, when will I stop blushing today. "Alright well we are here."

I looked up and saw we were at the bridge and there were little tea candles lining the bridge lighting it up and in the middle of the bridge there was a blanket and a picnic basket. "Jess this is beautiful. Thank you so much." I said as I hugged him tightly making him chuckle a little.

"Well don't thank me yet the date hasn't even started yet." He said as he led me to the blanket. We sat down in the middle of the blanket as Jess started to get the food out. "So I hope you like what I made."

"You cooked for me?"

"Of course I did." He said as he took out a few bowls and some plates. As he uncovered the bowls I saw he had made spaghetti and some rolls to go along with it.

"This isn't your normal picnic food." I said with a smile as Jess loaded up a plate for me.

"Well you're lucky we are close to the diner where I cook so you get the good stuff not just your regular sandwiches or other picnic foods." He said with a smile as he handed me my plate.

"I'm a very lucky girl indeed." I said smiling as I dug into my plate of food. Once I had taken a bite I couldn't help but groan a little with how good it taste. "Gosh Jess this is delicious."

"Well I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

"You have to cook for me more often." I said as I continued eating.

"That can definitely be arranged." He said still smiling as he began eating.

"You know you didn't have to do all of this for me Jess."

"I know but I wanted our first date to be special and something that hopefully you will always remember."

"I definitely will remember this. Thank you Jess." I said as I leaned over to give him a quick kiss pulling back with a smile as I continued to eat.

"No problem Rory." He said with a smile.

We soon finished our food and had our plates and the food all put away. We were just sitting on the bridge relaxing. Jess was sitting up while I was sitting in between his legs leaning against his chest as I looked up at the sky.

"It's so pretty out tonight. You can see the stars, it's really a beautiful night."

"Not as beautiful as you." Jess whispered into my ear, which once again only caused me to blush. I turned slightly and reached my lips up to his to meet him in a kiss. I could feel Jess smiling slightly into the kiss and then I felt him pull away. "Come on let's dance." He said slowly standing up bringing me along with him.

"Ummm Jess I don't know if you notice but there is no music."

"That's what you say now." He says before he grabbed his iPod and a speaker from the basket.

"You're just full of tricks aren't you?" I asked with a smile.

"I told you I want to make our first date one you remember." He said as he got his iPod ready and grabbed my hand as the music started. "Come on dance with me." He said as he started to move around to the beat.

"Here I thought we would be slow dancing." I said with a small laugh as I laughed dancing with him. (**A/N: No dirty dancing people. Just imagine them kind of Swing dancing but not really. But doing some moves you imagine in swing dancing.)**

"I can't help that The Boss wants us to dance to his music." He said with a smile. I just laughed again as the song really started and we continued to dance.

"**I get up in the evening**

**and I ain't got nothing to say**

**I come home in the morning**

**I go to bed feeling the same way**

**I ain't nothing but tired**

**Man I'm just tired and bored with myself**

**Hey there baby, I could use just a little help**

**You can't start a fire**

**You can't start a fire without a spark**

**This gun's for hire**

**even if we're just dancing in the dark**

**Message keeps getting clearer**

**radio's on and I'm moving 'round the place**

**I check my look in the mirror**

**I wanna change my clothes, my hair, my face**

**Man I ain't getting nowhere**

**I'm just living in a dump like this**

**There's something happening somewhere**

**baby I just know that there is**

**You can't start a fire**

**you can't start a fire without a spark**

**This gun's for hire**

**even if we're just dancing in the dark**

**You sit around getting older**

**there's a joke here somewhere and it's on me**

**I'll shake this world off my shoulders**

**come on baby this laugh's on me**

**Stay on the streets of this town**

**and they'll be carving you up alright**

**They say you gotta stay hungry**

**hey baby I'm just about starving tonight**

**I'm dying for some action**

**I'm sick of sitting 'round here trying to write this book**

**I need a love reaction**

**come on now baby gimme just one look**

**You can't start a fire sitting 'round crying over a broken heart**

**This gun's for hire**

**Even if we're just dancing in the dark**

**You can't start a fire worrying about your little world falling apart**

**This gun's for hire**

**Even if we're just dancing in the dark**

**Even if we're just dancing in the dark**

**Even if we're just dancing in the dark**

**Even if we're just dancing in the dark**

**Hey baby"**

Once the song was over we both we laughing at how silly we were dancing and I loved every minute of it. Soon enough though the song changed to a much slower one. Jess took a step back from me and bowed slightly. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes you may." I said with a smile as I grabbed his hand and was soon wrapped into his arms while my head rested against his chest. When the song started I could hear Jess singing it into my ear and we slowly dance.

"**Look at the stars,**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**And everything you do,**

**Yeah, they were all yellow.**

**I came along,**

**I wrote a song for you,**

**And all the things you do,**

**And it was called "Yellow".**

**So then I took my turn,**

**Oh what the things have done,**

**And it was all yellow.**

**Your skin,**

**Oh yeah your skin and bones,**

**Turn into**

**Something beautiful,**

**You know,**

**You know I love you so,**

**You know I love you so.**

**I swam across,**

**I jumped across for you,**

**Oh what a thing to do.**

**'Cause you were all yellow,**

**I drew a line,**

**I drew a line for you,**

**Oh what a thing to do,**

**And it was all yellow.**

**Your skin,**

**Oh yeah your skin and bones,**

**Turn into**

**Something beautiful,**

**And you know,**

**For you I'd bleed myself dry,**

**For you I'd bleed myself dry.**

**It's true,**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**Look how they shine for,**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**Look how they shine.**

**Look at the stars,**

**Look how they shine for you,**

**And all the things that you do."**

Once the song was over Jess stopped singing and I turned my head so I could lean up and kiss him. His arms were still wrapped around my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck holding me close to him. It didn't take long for us to deepen the kiss. My hands started to roam into his hair and I felt Jess sigh into the kiss as I felt one of his hands slide from my waist to rest against my cheek. We continued kissing until it was clear that we both were in need of some air. We were broke apart I rested my head against his. Jess reached down and gave me a kiss on the cheek before pulled further apart.

"You totally planned that song coming on didn't you?"

"I did not such thing." Jess said looking shocked.

"Ok then." I said shivering from a cold breeze that just picked up.

"Cold?" Jess asked looking at me.

"Here take this." He said as he took off his leather jacket and placed it around me.

"Won't you be cold?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I noticed he short sleeves.

"I'm a big boy I can handle a little breeze." He said with a small smile.

"Ok if you say so." I said as I moved my arms into the sleeves of the jacket." This seriously has been a night I won't forget anytime soon." I said with a smile.

"I'm very glad to hear that."

"Do we have more time before I need to be headed home?"

"Yeah we have a little time." He says with a smile. "Why what do you have planned." He said raising his eyebrow.

"I just wanna sit and look at the stars again."

"Sounds like a plan to me." He says as we lay on the blanket this time. I lay my head on Jess's chest and he wraps his arm around my waist while the other is behind his head. "Oh I almost forgot!" Jess says sitting up bringing me with him and repositioning us so I'm between his legs again as he reaches into the basket.

"What more can be in there?" I asked confused as Jess just laughs and pulls out a thermos and a covered plate handing it to me. I uncover the plate to see brownies and I can only guess what's in the thermos. "Brownies and coffee!?"

"Of course we needed dessert didn't we?" He said kissing my cheek and grabbing a brownie.

"You're just too good to be true." I said with a smile turning slightly to give him a quick kiss before turning back to the brownies.

"I could say the same about you." He whispered into my ear and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his chest.

"I once again must say I definitely won't forget this date. Best first date ever." I said taking a bite of my brownie.

"Well I'm happy to hear that." Jess said leaning his head on my shoulder.

"So how are you going to top this for our second date?"

"There's going to be a second date?"

"Well umm…I just…I thought…." I started to stumble over my words.

"Rory calm down. Of course there will be a second date. You're my girlfriend after all." He said with a smile and kissed my cheek again. "I hope there is also a third, fourth, fifth, sixth date and many more after that."

"I hope so too." I said smiling.

"And to answer your question. I'll think of some way to top this date. I have many ideas."

"I can't wait to see what these ideas are."

"Well hopefully you won't have to wait long for until the next one then."

"Agreed" I said turning and giving Jess another kiss. I pulled away leaning against Jess again looking up at the stars. We stayed in that position for a while, sneaking kisses here and there until finally we had to be going. I helped Jess pack everything up which once packed up we left at the bridge since Jess said he's come back to get it and with that we were walking back to my house my hand finding his. We walked in silence the short walk to my place. It did take a little longer then normal though because we snuck a few more kisses in. What can I saw I can't help myself? When we finally reach my porch though I knew I had to get in the house soon before one of my best friends or worse my mom came out to embarrass me.

"Thanks for the most amazing first date Jess." I said with a smile as I looked at him.

"It was my pleasure Rory." He said with a small smile a leaned in to give me one last kiss. My arms went to his neck as I didn't want the kiss to end just yet while Jess's arms went around my waist. We didn't let this kiss last too long though cause I just knew we were being watched, I think Jess knew this too because he pulled away. "You should probably get in there to tell them the details before the come out here." He said with a smirk.

I blushed slightly. "Yeah I better. Night Jess." I said giving him one more peck before for I unwrapped myself from him. "Wait don't you need your jacket back. It is your favorite after all."

"No you keep it, it gives me an excuse to see you sooner." Jess said stopping me from taking off the jacket. "Night Rory. See you soon." He said with a smile as he started his walk away from me.

I entered the house and leaned against the close door behind me with a smile pullng the jacket closer to me. I walked into the living room to see Lane, Paris, and My mom all staring at me.

"Well tell us everything!" Lane said.

"You better not leave anything out." Paris said.

"By that smile I'd say it was a pretty nice date." My mom said.

"Best first date ever." I said with a huge smile and I fell on the couch by my mom and starting telling them everything that happened on the date. It seems that I have another day to add to my list of Best Days of my life. I can't wait to have even more dates and even more days to add to that list.

**A/N: YAY FIRST DATE! How did you guys like it? Did I do well? Did you like all the cuteness I tried to add? Haha Well I hope you all enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing what I found would be cute. Yeah I know they are OOC but I feel like Jess could be that sweet plus it's my story I like him sweet. Well anyways tell me what you guys think even though the date really did take me a long time to think of once I got the idea it just flowed and I couldn't stop…as you could tell from it being 27 pages haha. Anyways tell me what you guys thought. Thanks so much again for staying with me and for those who are still reading and enjoy my story. It means a lot to me knowing people like my stuff. Anyways I must stop talking. Hopefully I can get next chapter out soon. If it's not out in a month…please spam my messages telling me to get it out already. Once again sorry for any errors I made and thanks so much for reading. Review nicely please. **** Thanks again!**

**Songs: **

**Dancing In The Dark by Bruce Springsteen aka The Boss**

**Yellow by Coldplay**


End file.
